


Deception

by LOTSlover



Series: At Last Series [13]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Chapter 1

She made her way through the courtyard with her usual elegant gliding gate, so graceful and yet keenly on guard. Her almond eyes took in everything all the while appearing not to care or notice much of anything at all. And she always used it to her advantage.

People often mistook her as being unaware of the things going on around her or as a complete lack of interest. And yet, she always managed to learn so much more than people wanted her to.

It was a gift really, a talent that she used to help her gain an edge over her opponents to get what she wanted. It wasn’t magic so much as it was just paying close attention to every minute detail; every little glance, every seemingly insignificant expression, the way a person averted their eyes or even a subtle change in stance or tone. 

Nothing went unnoticed by her. Nothing.

She ignored the smiles and the lingering stares that she garnered as she passed by people and soldiers alike. Her unique beauty had earned her the overt attention of countless men over the years and she knew how to use it to get what she wanted. 

And what she wanted right now was still beyond her reach. But not for long, she comforted herself.

There was still much to do, more than she cared to think about. Things had to fall precisely into place if they was going to make it work. And what she had just recently learned had not helped her in the least. In fact, it may have made things even more complicated than they already were.

Dodging a small group of people chatting near a devotion pool, her attention was suddenly captured by a woman walking towards her. She immediately knew who it was even if she hadn’t been adorned in purest white or surrounded by her entourage of red leather that followed her everywhere she went. Her captivating presence gave her identity away before her garment had.

Her raven hair was curled and pulled up, her dress flowing like liquid beneath her cloak with her regal movements. Her eyes were like bright sapphire jewels, the intelligence residing there startling to behold as she drew nearer.

Everyone in her presence immediately paused, dipping their heads in utmost respect for the Mother Confessor and Lady Rahl of D’Hara. She smiled and nodded to each one in turn, ignoring no one as her compassion and warmth became evident in her every action. She was intriguing to watch, the strength and nobility that she exuded mesmerizing to witness.

And in the briefest of moments, they passed by one another. 

Time seemed to toil at a measured pace as their paths finally crossed, their eyes connecting for a fleeting second before she quickly looked away from the Lady Rahl. Now was not the time to meet or draw too much attention to herself. 

Later…later the Mother Confessor would know who she was as would Lord Rahl. Soon, they would know everything and by then it would be far too late.

Continuing on through the busy street, Sangria smiled to herself with the thought. 

XXX

Gently kicking his heels into the sides of his horse, Zedd clicked his tongue in an effort to encourage the hesitant animal along. The mare grudgingly complied with a snort and shake of its head, testing the rocky environment before fully proceeding. She was obviously more than unhappy with the rough terrain they were traversing as they pushed on through the snow covered ground.

Since leaving two days ago, they had already encountered some heavy patches of snow here and there along the way. Casting a wary glance at the sky, the dreary gray clouds that followed them overhead divulged the fact that more was soon going to be on its way.

If the snowfall became too heavy, they were going to have to find some shelter soon even though night was still a little ways off. Attempting to travel over this terrain in the dark was beyond dangerous. To try in a snow storm was deadly. While they needed to make good time on their journey to see Caelinus, they wouldn’t be any good to anyone if they were all dead.

Peering to his left, Zedd watched as Frederick adjusted his cloak a little tighter around his neck. He had been holding up well so far for a man whose condition was as advanced as his was. He just hoped that it lasted until they could reach their destination and the help that with any luck awaited them. 

Frederick’s horse abruptly stuttered in its step, stamping its hooves in agitation before proceeding around a rocky formation jutting out from the side of the mountain. Their horses were as skittish about negotiating the steep difficult terrain as they were, but they had little choice. It was the only way to get to the Lo’Gaire Mountains and Caelinus.

Glancing over his shoulder to check on their other companion, the old Wizard was relieved to find Sister Deryn still following relatively close behind on her mare. Bundled beneath thick layers and a heavy cloak, it was difficult to see how she was actually doing with her hood pulled so far over to shield her face. Her hunched shoulders were still evident despite the layers that concealed her and kept her warm from the elements.

She had spoken very little since they had left, keeping to herself and avoiding making any eye contact with either of them. Zedd could tell that she was still furious over the fact that she had been the one to leave instead of Richard, but the girl could hardly blame him.

Richard had a possible war on his hands. He couldn’t very well pick up and leave for Creator knew how long no matter the circumstances. 

The sadness that had permeated his eyes when Zedd had embraced him before leaving a couple of days ago had spoken volumes as to the guilt that his grandson carried over not accompanying them. It had mirrored Kahlan’s when he had told her goodbye as well.

He knew how difficult it was for the two of them to stay behind when lives were in danger, but he also knew that they were doing what was necessary for the greater good. Even though they were the Seeker and Mother Confessor, the Lord and Lady Rahl of D’Hara, it didn’t mean that they could be everything for everybody at every moment. It was beyond impossible even for them.

There were some things that had to be left in the adept hands of others to take care of for them sometimes. And this was one of those situations. He was more than capable of getting Frederick and Sister Deryn where they needed to go, powerful enough to keep them all safe, and wise enough to stay out of danger. He may look old and beyond his years, but there was still a lot of fight left, still plenty of spirit in his old bones to handle anything that came their way. 

Zedd sighed heavily as he thought about what the future may hold for them all. He just hoped for Richard and Kahlan’s sake that war could be avoided. He knew how upsetting it would be for them, how much value they placed on every life. Their compassion and mercy knew no bounds, but these regions were forcing them to set their limits now with this outright defiance against the D’Haran Empire.

He knew that they would do what was right, what was necessary. These regions would be dealt with harshly, but fairly. In the end, they would all come to see that the uniting of the territories was necessary to ensure a peaceful future and prosperity for all. 

For some people, though, it was easier to turn a blind eye and stiffen their necks towards what was necessary, to fight against change with every last breath no matter the circumstances. Their ignorance and willful betrayal would ultimately lead to their downfall if they didn’t come to their senses soon. 

A snowflake suddenly landed on the tip of his long nose, melting as soon as it came in contact with his skin and pulling him from his deep reverie. He tugged his hood a little further over his face, shielding himself from the onslaught about to come. If they were fortunate, they might be able to get in another league before the heavier snow began to fall.

XXX

“If you keep reading all the time like that, you’re eyes are going to go cross.”

Cara looked up from her book, startled by the sound of his deep voice. So engrossed in what she was reading, she hadn’t even heard him enter their suite. “I’m working,” she replied with a prideful smirk.

“Just don’t work yourself into more trouble then you’re already in,” Garren frowned as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m fine, Garren,” she reassured him. “I haven’t had any headaches in a couple of days at least and the baby is just fine.”

“If you say so,” he replied, unconvinced. Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead. “What does Zedd have you reading now?”

“Still looking for anything that might help Frederick or Michael,” she muttered, her brow furrowed as she focused again on her book.

Slipping off his boots, he moved to sit beside her on the bed. “Having much success?”

“Not a whole lot yet,” she scowled. “I’ve got a few notes jotted down, some more books that I’m going to need brought up for me from the library.”

“Make me a list and I’ll see what I can find for you,” he replied, proud of her tenacity.

With a raised eyebrow, she looked up from her book again. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked incredulously.

Cara hooked her hair behind her ear before closing her book. “I thought you’d be beside yourself with worry about me working on this.”

“I am worried about you, but you seem to be handling it well,” he relented. “And if it keeps you from losing your sanity from being cooped up in here, then I’m more than happy to help you accomplish your ‘mission’.”

“I can think of some other things that you could do to keep me occupied as well,” she purred, turning over onto her side so she could face her husband, her finger lightly tracing the curve of his face.

Taking her book from her, Garren set it aside. “What exactly do you have in mind, Mistress Cara?”

She stroked his hair, her eyes roaming over his handsome face before settling on his lips. “Maybe it would be better if you just showed me what your ideas are first.”

Pulling out of the kiss, he brushed his nose against hers, keeping her as close to him as possible with her belly in the way. She quickly pressed her lips against his, deepening the kiss as her hands began to wander down his chest.

“Cara,” he breathed heavily, closing his eyes in a futile attempt to regain control as she began to remove his clothes. “I don’t think…this a good idea.”

“I think it’s the best idea we’ve had in a long time,” she murmured as she kissed seductively along his throat. “In fact, I don’t know why we didn’t think of it before.”

“Who says I haven’t thought about it before?” he smirked. “But what about you…and the baby?”

“We’re fine,” she insisted. “If the headaches start to come back, we’ll stop.”

“Do you honestly believe we’ll be able to stop once we start?” he chuckled, his laughter morphing into a deep moan of pleasure as she kissed and nipped her way down his chest.

“No, but Nicci said we could if we take it slow and easy,” she revealed.

“Really?” he asked, suspicions rising.

“I asked her this morning when she stopped by to see how I was doing.”

“Good thinking,” he smiled as he leaned in and eagerly kissed her. “But we have never been very good at slow and easy.”

“We’ll just have to try harder,” she purred in his ear. “Maybe we’ll like it better this time.”

XXX

Entering their bedchambers, Richard found Kahlan on the far side of the room, sitting on the floor before the fireplace. Even from this angle, he could tell from her hunched shoulders and lowered head that her mind was a thousand leagues from here. 

Flickering flames illuminated her, outlining her beautiful form that lay hidden beneath the black nightdress that she wore, creating a halo around her. He could feel his longing for her suddenly blaze in the pit of his stomach as his eyes wandered over her scantily covered body, the almost sheer gown that did little to hide her perfection. His hungry gaze travelled the full length of her gorgeous long legs that her bent at the knee in front of her.

Entering their changing room, he quickly stripped off his clothes and slipped into his sleeping pants. He was eager to be with her, but more than that he was anxious to find out what was weighing so heavily on her mind.

At this point, it could any number of things that were spiraling out of control around them right now. Peace was just a fleeing fantasy in their lives. 

He softly made his way to her, slipping up to sit behind her, his arms and legs wrapping around her and drawing her gently against his body. He heard her barely perceptible sigh as she melted into his hold on her. Her arms quickly covered his as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

He nuzzled her luscious hair, brushing it aside with his nose as he sought out her neck. He kissed her softly, inhaling her scent that caused a euphoric flood to drift through him.

“What are you worrying about now, my beautiful wife?” he murmured against her throat.

“My father and Zedd,” she revealed with weighty sigh. “I hope they’re alright.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” he replied. “They just left yesterday morning. It will take them at least a couple of days to get to the Lo’Gaire Mountains and then they still have to find Caelinus.”

Kahlan lightly caressed his arm that was draped across her chest, her thoughts leading her to other things, other worries despite the safe cocoon that he had wrapped her in. “The girls turn one year old in a few days,” she said, suddenly changing the subject.

He smiled against her throat as he kissed her again. “I can hardly believe it.”

“I know what you mean,” she smiled softly. “Lyla in the kitchen thinks we need to have a big celebration for the girls. Evidently the entire Palace is buzzing with plans. The staff is beyond thrilled to at last have heirs of the Lord Rahl that they can spoil and have parties for.

“I understand their excitement about finally having something they can celebrate, but I’m not sure it’s the best time what with everything that’s going on right now. How can we celebrate when Michael and my father are dying?”

“We could let them have their big celebration and then have a smaller one when Zedd and Frederick return.”

“I guess we could do that. It just doesn’t seem right to have a celebration when we’re on the brink of possible war and with Michael and my father’s lives still in danger.”

“I think our girls should have some sort of celebration,” he replied with growing excitement at the thought. “It’s not their fault that all of this is going on. Besides, it’s not every day that our twin girls turn one year old.”

“I know,” she agreed, the corners of her lips turning up. “Can you believe it’s been almost a year since you helped bring Paige and Priya into the world in Zedd’s cabin in Hartland?”

“No,” he admitted, internally shuddering with the bittersweet memory. “I was so scared that I wasn’t going to be able to find you. It turned out to be one of the most amazing days of my life and yet I was so terrified that I was going to lose you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Seeker,” she chuckled softly.

Richard squeezed her tightly, momentarily burying his face in her hair as he fought back the horror that flooded him from that reawakened memory. “You were so weak when I found you I didn’t know how you were going to do it, but then you delivered two beautiful daughters. You were so incredibly strong and brave. You never cease to amaze me, Kahlan.”

“You got me through it, Richard. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“We make a good team, Mother Confessor,” he huskily murmured in her ear, the flames of desire burning within beginning to match the fire blazing before them in the hearth.

Kahlan turned her head, kissing along his jaw. “The best, Lord Rahl,” she whispered.

Turning his head, his lips met hers as his hand drifted down her body. His fingers softly caressed her abdomen before skating down along her thigh, playing with the hem of her nightdress as his other hand cupped her breast. She pressed her body back, giving into him as his fingers snuck beneath her gown. 

He captured her gasp with his mouth as he began to caress her, bringing her unimaginable pleasure. She suddenly broke the kiss as she arched her back, already panting from his focused ministration. He could turn her into a writhing incoherent mess with barely doing anything at all.

“Rich-ard…” she gasped as he began to set her body on fire. “If we’re not careful…we’re going to make another heir.”

“I would love nothing more…” he breathed heavily. “Then to make many more heirs…with you.”

Needing to feel him inside of her, she swiftly turned in his arms, her legs straddling his lap, her lips crashing into his as she silently begged him to take her right there. His hands slid up her back, his fingers playing with the straps of her nightdress as she began to work at removing his sleeping pants.

Making love before the fire was one of her favorite things, the heat of the flames battling the blazing heat of their passion as they became one again. He hungrily kissed her as he lifted his hips, his tongue tangling with hers as her fingers twisted in his hair.

He swallowed her moan as she took him inside of her, her hands moving down to grasp hold of his shoulders. He kissed down the length of her neck to her chest, kissing and suckling her as she slid against him. Sweat began to form on their bodies as they made love, their repeated gasps and moans filling the air as they lost themselves in one another, forgetting for just a little while the chaos storming outside of their suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 2

Entering their room, she found him sitting at the desk in the greeting room pouring feverishly over some books, no doubt continuing his research. He lifted his head at the sound of the door, jumping to his feet at the sight of her.

“Find what you were looking for?” he greeted her as he smoothed the front of his jacket.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I did,” Sangria smiled pleasantly as she unfastened her gold cloak from around her neck, draping it over the back of a chair.

“I still wish you wouldn’t go out in public alone like that,” he reprimanded her. “It’s not safe here and you know it. We can’t draw too much attention to ourselves just yet.”

“I’m completely safe and you know it, Sabinus,” she reminded him with a sigh of agitation. He always worried far too much. It was unhealthy and unnecessary.

“Someone has to worry about you,” he frowned as he folded his arms against his chest in indignation. “Creator knows that you don’t worry about your own welfare nearly enough.” 

“You fret more than an old woman, Sabinus,” she scowled as she dropped into a nearby chair.

Ignoring her comment, Sabinus made his way to the chair directly across from her. “So what did you find out?”

“You were right,” she reluctantly admitted with a sigh.

“I told you,” he triumphantly replied, sitting up a little straighter with sudden pride. “You should always believe me.”

“Always?” she questioned him with a raised eyebrow. “The last time you told me to believe you things didn’t turn out so well now did they?”

Sabinus averted his eyes, avoiding that penetrating gaze of hers that made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. They seemed to sear straight through him, painfully peeling back each layer like an onion until she finally found his soul…or what was left of it. He quickly dismissed it with a nervous wave of his hand.

“That was nothing more than a simple misunderstanding,” he shook his head in disagreement. “Could’ve happened to anybody.”

“Have I reminded you lately that you are disposable to me? I don’t have to keep you around, you know,” she responded with a heated glare that could’ve instantly melted a glacier.

“You can’t! You need me!” he exclaimed, leaping to his feet in stunned disbelief, balling his hands into fists. “Besides, we…we’re…”

“Sit down, Sabinus,” she huffed in annoyance at his outburst, interrupting his tirade. “Don’t be a fool. I can’t just get rid of you no matter how much I would love to sometimes.”

Sabinus slowly sank back down into his chair, pouting with her words. “Really, Sangria,” he frowned. “You should be nicer to me. You need to appreciate what you have in life.”

“I do appreciate you,” she sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes, attempting to stroke his bruised ego. It was times like these that she began to wonder why exactly she did keep him around.

“So did you see her?” he asked, brightening somewhat with her words.

“Yes, I saw her, but I made sure to keep our meeting brief,” she replied as she absentmindedly clicked her fingernails. “I think she may know something about our plans. I didn’t want to draw any suspicion or unwanted attention. We’ll have to keep a close eye on her, though.”

“We’re getting close, Sangria,” Sabinus practically squealed with anticipation.

“Don’t get overly excited on me now,” she sternly scolded him. “There is still much we have to do. We’re not even close to realizing our dream yet.”

“No, but we’re closer than what we were,” he shrugged indifferently to her lack of enthusiasm. She always had been the cool logical one, keeping her emotions in constant check.

“Just don’t let your excited anticipation get in the way of what we need to do,” she reminded him with a severe look as she pulled her silver hair back behind her shoulder. “Don’t lose focus on our end goal or all of this will be in vain.”

“Well, I heard something today that will make you happy,” he told her, a smug smile playing on his lips.

“What would that be?”

“The Wizard is gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone? Where did he go?”

“Exactly that,” he huffed. “The Wizard left yesterday for the Lo’Gaire Mountains.”

“Why would he go there?”

“I don’t know,” Sabinus shook his head. “I overhead some of the staff saying that he went to find some wizard who lives up there. Something about needing to find a cure for some child or something like that. I’m not exactly certain, but it can’t help but be to our advantage that he is gone.”

Sangria tapped her bottom lip with her finger as she thought over the unexpected information. This was indeed good news, better than she had hoped for. Whatever had happened that had caused the Wizard of the First Order to leave was of no consequence to them, but it would definitely help their cause in the end.

“That is good news indeed,” she softly muttered to herself, her mind racing with the significance of it. Now, there was one less person who stood in their way.

XXX

Sitting quietly by his bed, Richard couldn’t help staring at Michael as he slept. His long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, his dark chestnut hair disheveled from his restless slumber. He had woken for a little while, eating some soup before quickly falling asleep again. 

Richard was still having a difficult time grasping the fact that this child was his son, one who was conceived against his will and without his knowledge. He still didn’t quite know how he felt about the whole situation. 

Of course, he was furious that Ann had tampered with his life, manipulating his future like she had. At the same time, it was unfair of him to take out his anger on Michael. None of this was his fault. He was just a little boy who didn’t even know yet who his father truly was.

Could he really turn his back on this little boy just because his mother wasn’t Kahlan? 

Richard already knew the answer without thinking twice. He couldn’t just ignore his own child no matter how he came to exist or who his mother was. His blood flowed through that little boy’s veins.

He would do whatever it took to make all of this work out even going so far as welcoming Deryn into their lives if necessary. He smiled softly to himself, knowing that Kahlan would completely support his decision, even treating Michael like her own son even though he was not.

He loved Kahlan so completely, her compassion and love never ceasing to astound him. He found himself falling deeper in love with her every day, more than he had ever imagined possible feeling for a woman. Every time he dwelled on it, he found it difficult to breathe as if his heart was expanding within his chest just thinking about her.

They were bonded, sharing something so very special that went far beyond the boundaries of simple love. To think that she had been created solely for him to love was inconceivable and yet true. 

“Mama…”

The soft whimpering voice drew his attention back to the little boy lying in the bed beside him. He gently reached out his hand, stroking his son’s hair. “It’s alright, Michael,” he softly said. “It’s your…it’s Richard.”

“Mama?”

“I’m sorry,” he gently replied. “She isn’t here right now, but I promise that she’ll be back soon. She went to find something to help you feel better.”

Coughing and nodding in response, Michael settled back into a restless sleep. Richard continued to gently run his fingers through his son’s hair, keeping watch over him. He felt so guilty for forcing Michael’s mother to go instead of going himself, but how could he have gone when he had a war to prevent?

Sighing heavily, he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched Michael sleep. What kind of a father was he? He would give anything in this world, even his own life for his son and daughters. Would he do the same for this little one?

He sat back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. He hated himself for not immediately feeling connected to Michael like a father should feel for his son, but it had been more than difficult accepting it all.

“How’s he doing?”

Richard turned to see Nicci standing in the doorway, her long blond hair falling over one shoulder, her arms folded against her chest studying him. The expression on her face was one of sadness mixed with…regret maybe? He could tell by that look that she wanted more than anything to fix it all, but all of this was beyond repair even for the most powerful sorceress who had ever lived.

“He woke up long enough to eat a little,” he replied, turning his attention back to Michael. “Otherwise, there’s been no change.”

Nicci had thought that her heart couldn’t possibly feel any heavier with all that was going on until this moment. Seeing Richard sitting there at the bedside of his dying son seemed to make her heart sink even further.

She didn’t think that she had ever felt so helpless as she did at that moment.

Entering the room, she silently settled into a chair beside him, not knowing what she could possibly do or say that would help make things better for either of them. It didn’t help that Zedd had had to leave to help find a cure for Frederick and Michael. She knew how much he looked to his grandfather for wisdom and guidance especially at times like these.

She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. “We won’t give up, Richard,” she softly reassured him. “We’ll find a way to save him.”

“I know,” he replied, turning to look at her. “I just feel…guilty…I guess.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want him to die.”

“Why do you feel guilty for not wanting him to die?” she asked, confused.

“It’s not for the reasons that it should be. I don’t want him to die because he’s a little boy with so much of his life to look forward to, because he had no say in his creation, not because he’s my son.”

“I don’t understand,” she shook her head. “Why does that make you feel guilty?”

“I should want him to live because he’s my son, but I’m having a hard time feeling that connection to him. I keep telling myself that he’s my son, I can see that he is every time I look at him, but I’m still having a very hard time believing all of this.”

“Richard, over a week ago you didn’t even know that Michael was alive,” she pointed out. “You can’t possibly expect to immediately love your child when you had no idea that he even existed or were even a part of his creation.”

“I know, but I feel as though Michael deserves a better father than me,” he insisted, his muscles tensing with his brewing frustration.

“You are the most amazing father I have ever seen,” Nicci told him. “Paige, Priya, and Aiden adore you, Richard. The girls’ faces light up every time you enter a room. You just need to give it some time with Michael. You haven’t even had a chance to get to know him yet.

“This was all thrust upon you out of nowhere at the same time that Kahlan gave birth to Aiden. You’ve had to adjust to all of this under extremely difficult circumstances. No one can blame you for being confused about how you feel.”

“I can’t help but feel terrible for how all of this has turned out,” he admitted. “It could’ve destroyed my marriage, my family. It just seems like it has hurt so many people.”

“Richard, none of this is your fault,” Nicci pursed her lips, shaking her head in adamant disagreement. “This lies solely on Ann’s shoulders. She is the one who must take the blame for all of this.”

“I know that Ann thought that what she was doing was for the best, but if she hadn’t interfered in my life, then Michael would’ve never been created and we wouldn’t be in the mess that we’re in now,” he said. “Michael wouldn’t be fighting for his life.”

Nicci could hear the bitterness and anger in his every word, the muscles in his face flexing and relaxing as he clenched his jaw. “Michael is a creature of magic, Richard,” she soothed. “He never should’ve existed. It’s a wonder that his magic didn’t start breaking down sooner. Ann never should’ve attempted it.”

“It still doesn’t make any of this easier,” he softly replied, reaching out to adjust the blanket around Michael’s shoulders.

“I’ll sit with him for a while until Ann returns,” Nicci offered. “You look like you could use a break.”

“Thank you, Nicci, I appreciate that,” he said with a forced smile. “Have you been able to find anything yet?”

“No, nothing yet,” she frowned in mutual frustration. “I’ve been searching for any prophecies that talk about the serpent or refer to you and your heirs. There are so many books though. Darken Rahl’s collection of books is massive. It’s going to take some time to sort through it all.”

“And there’s no telling how much time we really have,” the Seeker sighed. “It’s already been two years since the prophecy first appeared on the walls of the Palace of the Prophets. If it is true, it could be two days or two more years before it begins for all we know.”

Nicci’s gaze suddenly grew distant as something struck her. “Maybe it already has.”

Richard’s eyes narrowed with her words. “What do you mean?”

“The first part of the prophecy says ‘regions will unite under a new wickedness’,” she thoughtfully replied as she absentmindedly played with a strand of blond hair.

Richard felt a sick roiling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for her to continue. “Yes…and?” 

“What if the sudden uprising in the southern part of the Midlands reflects the part of the prophecy that says ‘regions will unite’?”

“You think the prophecy could already be coming true?” he scowled at the thought. “This is partly why I hate prophecy. Events are taken and pieced together to try and make it fit the way a prophecy should sound.”

“You have to admit, Richard, regions are uniting against you right now,” she insisted, sitting forward a bit. “I’m not saying that what you and Kahlan are trying to accomplish is wrong in any way. I’m just saying that it could very easily fit with the prophecy.”

Richard stood to his feet, walking past her to the other side of the room. He raked his fingers back through his hair, releasing a deep breath as he considered her words. “Alright, let’s say for just one moment that what you say is true. Who, then, represents the ‘new wickedness’ that they unite under?”

“I don’t know for certain,” she replied, her lips twisting in frustrated thought. “I’m just saying that we can’t ignore the fact that there are regions in the Midlands who are uniting against you right now.”

Richard crossed his arms as he leaned his back against the wall. “I know, but what about the rest of the prophecy? I don’t see anything coming close to representing the serpent and there’s been no real threat against me or my family.”

“Not that we know of,” she pointed out. “That’s not to say that something couldn’t be happening right at this moment as we speak.”

Richard could feel the hair rise on his forearms and neck with her ominous words. The thought of someone threatening Kahlan or their children caused his rage to sharply spike deep in his core. Whoever this so-called serpent was, they would have to get past him and his sword first before coming near his family.

Nicci felt gooseflesh ripple up her arms at the sudden rage that flashed through his once warm brown eyes. Now, they were twin thunderstorms, filled with a fierce need to protect. This wasn’t just the righteous rage of the Seeker, but the fury of a father and a husband.

She could also see his mind working, processing what she was saying. His tongue snuck out to wet his lips as his eyes fell on the sleeping form of the little boy in the bed before him.

“You don’t think Deryn or Ann could be wrapped up somehow in this prophecy do you?” he finally asked after a few moments of silence.

“I don’t know what to believe right now,” she replied. “All I know is that we can’t ignore anything that happens, no matter how trivial we think that it may seem.”

“Have I told you lately how much I hate prophecy?” he scowled, attempting to lighten the foreboding mood that had infiltrated the room.

Nicci couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. “No, at least not today I don’t think you have.”

Tilting his head back against the wall, Richard stared up at the ceiling. “Prophecy is going to haunt my life until the day I die.”

“I’m afraid it will, Lord Rahl,” she told him, using his title to emphasize why prophecy clung to him like a deadly virus that he could not shake.

“I have to go meet with Holland,” he said, making his way to the door. “Another large contingent of soldiers is leaving today for the Midlands to force them into submission.”

“I know this isn’t easy for you, Richard,” she gently replied. “But you’re doing the right thing.”

“They have left me with no choice. Now, I have to do what must be done or every other region in the territories will suddenly think they can freely do as they please. It’ll only lead to utter chaos and more trouble in the end.”

“Don’t worry about Michael. I’ll stay with him until Ann returns.”

Richard smiled softly, his gaze returning to his sleeping son. “Thank you, Nicci,” he said. “I’ll check back on him later.”

Watching him leave, Nicci could still feel the immense burden that he carried lingering in the air. Even though he carried it with him everywhere he went, it was almost palpable now as she pulled a small book from the pocket of her dress.

Settling back in her chair, she began to read a book that she had stumbled across that had been wedged between two larger books on a shelf in the library. She didn’t know why, but she had a nagging feeling that this little book just might prove to be useful to them somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 3

Frederick shivered against the cold wind that unexpectedly whipped through the cave opening, causing the small fire that he had built to flicker and wane. He quickly placed his hands around it in an attempt to shield it from the wind and snowflakes that drifted inside their little sanctuary.

Within a few minutes, he had the fire steadily burning, the soft crackling of the wood filling the cave as shadows chased each other across the rocky walls that surrounded and protected them from the snow storm.

They were definitely not going any further today and only with luck would they be able to leave in the morning. Disheartened, Frederick pulled a heavy wool blanket from his pack and wrapped it around his shoulders. He had hoped that they would’ve been able to make better time than this, but the sudden snow was preventing them from getting to Wizard Caelinus.

He was anxious to find the cure that he needed so he could return to his new home. He had been spoiled with the time that he had been able to spend so far with his daughter and her family. He found himself growing more than anxious to return to them.

He had never dreamt that life could be like this, that he would be accepted into their lives as if nothing had ever happened. They had let go of the past. Now, if only he could do the same.

Sister Deryn suddenly entered their shelter with some small branches in her arms, a heavy dusting of snow covering her cloak. Setting down the wood, she brushed the flakes off before pulling her hood back, her wavy light brown hair tumbling down her shoulders.

Her nose was pink, her cheeks flushed from the cold as she silently settled in by the fire across from Frederick. She quickly reached out her hands before her, allowing the heat of the fire to warm her and thaw her frozen fingers.

She kept her pale green gaze focused on the fire, avoiding having to make conversation with Frederick. Being Kahlan’s father, he was the last person she wanted to be forced into talking to. She wasn’t here to make pleasantries with anyone or to become their friend. She only wanted to find the cure for her son so she could return home and fight to reclaim Richard as hers.

She didn’t care what the Prelate had said about Richard having never made love to her. Deryn knew in her heart that she and Richard had shared a special connection during his stay at the Palace of the Prophets. Even if Ann hadn’t interfered, she knew that he would have eventually come to her in his own time.

Michael was their child, not Kahlan’s. Their son connected them whether he liked it or not and she was not going anywhere. Richard would have to come to accept them in time and she’d wait for him no matter how long it took. Kahlan was going to have to acknowledge that Richard had another woman in his life, one that shared a child with him. 

Deryn suddenly realized that maybe it was a good idea for her to accompany the Wizard to see Caelinus after all. It had required Richard to help take care of his son, forcing him to spend time with him and get to know him. In the end, it could be to her advantage.

Hopefully when she returned, Richard would see her again the way that he had come to know her at the Palace of the Prophets, remembering the times they had shared together during his training. She couldn’t help smiling to herself with the thought. It lightened her heart to think of having Richard with her instead of the Mother Confessor.

Looking up, Frederick noticed a sudden softening in Sister Deryn’s expression as she stared into the fire. The anger and bitterness had unexpectedly vanished from her pale green eyes, a small smile lighting her face. Whatever it was, it was good to see the young woman looking happier.

Kahlan had told him everything that had happened, how Michael came to be and the Prelate’s involvement. Deryn had been just as much a victim in this as Richard had been. Ann had used the Sister’s feelings for the Seeker to her advantage, manipulating things to accomplish her end goal of averting prophecy.

He didn’t hold any resentment towards Deryn for what had happened, but at the same time, he wasn’t so blind to see that the woman still wanted Richard for herself. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure she didn’t do anything to ruin Richard and Kahlan’s marriage.

“You probably aren’t used to this much snow at the Palace of the Prophets?” he suddenly asked, breaking the frosty silence.

“No, but I grew up in the Midlands where we had a lot of snow in the winter,” Deryn replied with a shrug. “I’m used to it.”

“How long have you been at the Palace?”

“Since I was fifteen.”

“And how old are you now?” he asked, his brow creasing in thought.

“Twenty eight,” she simply stated.

“You look mighty young for twenty eight,” he said in surprise.

“There’s a special magical spell that surrounds the Palace and protects those who live there,” she told him, her eyes flickering up to meet his intent gaze. “It slows the aging process.”

“I see,” he nodded, his eyes returning to the fire. “And how ancient would that make the Prelate then?”

“Well, the horses are hobbled and settled in for the night,” Zedd announced as he suddenly swept into the cave, a flurry of snowflakes following behind him. “Hopefully, the storm will pass before morning so we can be on our way at first light.”

“I hope you’re right,” Frederick sighed. “I’d hate for the snow to delay us any further than it already has.”

“We’ll be fine, Frederick,” Zedd smiled, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder as he passed by him. Settling down with his back against the cave wall, he pulled his pack into his lap. “Now, let’s see what else Kahlan sent along for us to eat. I’m starving.”

Frederick chuckled with the Wizard’s words, shaking his head in amusement. “Kahlan warned me about your appetite. She told me to keep my pack of food safely away from you.”

“Well, I have no idea what she could possibly be talking about,” Zedd replied in mock indignation as he pulled out a small brown paper package. He smiled in delight as he unwrapped it. “Ah, dried venison. My favorite!”

Deryn cast a furtive glance at the Wizard as he eagerly bit into the dried meat, his enthusiasm for his food causing her to stare in amazement. Last night, the first night they had left, she had pretty much stayed to herself, not talking or looking at either one of them. She had eaten little as well, preferring to just go right to sleep to avoid any conversation with them.

She felt awkward travelling with two men she didn’t even know and yet at the same time, she felt very safe for some reason and it wasn’t just because Zedd was a Wizard of the First Order. They both reminded her of her grandfather in a way, bringing her an odd sense of comfort that she hadn’t expected. 

Watching Zedd as he ate now, she had to admit that she was starving as well. Digging into the supply pack that had been given to her, she found a small brown paper package wrapped much like Zedd’s. Opening it, she took a piece of the dried meat and took a small bite, savoring the salty taste. She allowed herself to relax a bit, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the food.

“Kahlan did a fine job of packing our supplies,” Zedd happily said as he searched his pack for some bread. “Now, if she was only here to cook for us.”

Deryn frowned as she continued to eat. She didn’t want to hear that woman’s name or be forced into listening to the two of them sing her constant praises about how wonderful she was. If she was going to have to hear about Kahlan every time one of them opened their mouths, this was going to be the most miserable trip of her life. 

XXX

Kahlan knocked before entering Garren and Cara’s suite, anxious to see how her friend was fairing so far. She was impressed at how well the Mord’Sith had been holding up being stuck inside of her suite, ordered to stay in her bed. She also knew that Cara was strong, determined to do anything to protect the life of her unborn baby. It was that tenacity and strength that would get her through the next couple of weeks.

“Cara?” Kahlan called as she peeked her head inside, not wanting to interrupt anything. 

“Where else would I be?” an annoyed voice responded.

“Thought I’d bring you lunch,” she chuckled at her response.

Carrying a tray of food, the Mother Confessor found Cara in her bedchamber sitting propped up in bed with a stack of books her only companion. The silence that filled the room as she took a seat next to her bed suddenly struck the Mother Confessor as unusual. 

She guessed that she had grown accustomed to the sounds of her children, the girls playing and jabbering or her infant son’s crying and cooing. Being in a suite filled with such tranquility suddenly seemed so very strange to her, almost unsettling in a strange way. It wouldn’t be like this for long for Cara and Garren. Once the baby was born, the peacefulness would come to an abrupt end.

Noticing the sudden curious expression on the Mother Confessor’s face, Cara put her book aside. “What is it?”

“Oh nothing,” Kahlan smiled thoughtfully as she set the tray down beside the bed. “I was just startled by how quiet it is in here.”

“Why wouldn’t it be quiet?” Cara questioned her with a confused expression.

“I guess I’m just used to the children constantly creating chaos of some sort,” Kahlan replied. “Just wait till the baby comes. You’ll know exactly what I mean.”

“I’m just ready for this to all be over.”

“I don’t blame you,” she sympathized. “I can’t imagine how difficult this has been for you.”

“It will be worth it all once the baby finally comes. I don’t think Garren is going to be able to wait much longer.”

“Richard was a wreck waiting for the girls and Aiden to come,” Kahlan grinned at the fond memories. “He was so anxious I didn’t think that he was going to make it the whole nine months. He would lie in bed and talk to them as he rubbed my stomach.”

“Garren’s not much better,” the Mord’Sith admitted with a roll of her green eyes.

“It just means they’re good fathers.”

“Ok, tell me what’s going on?” Cara impatiently asked. “I’m going stir-crazy in here. Now that Zedd’s gone, I’m not getting as much information as I had before.”

“What?” she exclaimed in surprise. “Zedd was the one who told us to be careful about how much we told you because he didn’t want you to be stressed. Here he’s been the one filling you in on everything all along?”

“Afraid so,” Cara smirked triumphantly. “You know how much that old Wizard loves to talk. All I had to do was get him started and then everything just came pouring right out. Whatever he didn’t tell me, Garren filled in the rest.”

“Wonderful,” Kahlan sighed, her brow furrowing in thought. “Well, there’s been no change in Michael’s condition so far. Nicci has been searching for any information on the prophecy that Ann told us about that appeared at the Palace of the Prophets.”

“Has she found anything yet?”

“No, not that I know of,” she grimly replied, hooking her hair behind her ear. “Hopefully she’ll be able to find something soon. You know how much Richard loves prophecy especially when it’s hanging over our heads like this.”

“I’d still love to get my hands on that Prelate,” Cara scowled. “I don’t care what prophecy says. She had no right interfering in Lord Rahl’s life like that.”

“I agree, but there’s not much we can do about it now except try to find a way out of this.”

Cara could tell by her friend’s expression that she was still having great difficulty with all of this. “We’ll find a way through this, Kahlan. We always manage to find a way.”

“I know,” she nodded, forcing a small smile. “I’m just afraid there will come a time that we won’t be able to find a way through it.”

“You know Lord Rahl won’t let that happen. He always manages to find the right path.”

Kahlan knew she was right, choosing not to give voice to her worries any more. “Have you been able to find much from your reading?”

“I’ve been jotting down some notes for Zedd,” she said. “Hopefully some of this will be helpful.”

“I appreciate what you’re doing for my father and Michael.”

“I appreciate having something to do,” Cara grimaced as she took a plate from the Mother Confessor. “I wouldn’t have been able to last this long without something to keep me occupied.”

“Well, I hope you’re up for a party,” Kahlan told her, popping a grape into her mouth. “Paige and Priya turn one year old in a few more days. Lyla thinks we need to have a large party. In fact, the entire city is getting involved in the celebration. We’re going to have a smaller party when Frederick and Zedd return. Richard thought it was best to give D’Hara something to celebrate for once.”

“It’ll give me something to look forward to,” Cara perked up with the news. “One year old already.”

“I know it’s hard to believe,” she wistfully said. “Paige and Priya are getting so big. Before long I’ll have to start training them to be Confessors.”

“I think you still have a few years yet.”

“It goes a lot faster than you think,” she softly replied, suddenly sad.

All too soon, they would know the heavy burden of responsibility that they carried because of the powerful magic that flowed through their veins. While proud that they would carry on the line of Confessors, she feared for them, worried about all of the difficulties and obstacles that stood in their path.

Their lives would not be easy, but hopefully she and Richard would be able to ensure peace and safety for their futures before they had to take over the responsibilities and duties of their parents.

Kahlan felt tears beginning to swim in her eyes and quickly averted her gaze. Clearing her throat, she forced her thoughts in another direction.

“Have you and Garren decided on names yet for the baby?”

“We’ve discussed many, but haven’t decided on one yet,” Cara admitted with a sigh, shifting onto her side so she could face Kahlan. “Garren keeps throwing out these ridiculous names that I wouldn’t wish on my enemy let alone my own child.”

Kahlan softly chuckled at the Mord’Sith’s exasperated expression. “That sounds like Garren.”

“Have you and Lord Rahl been able to avert war with the Midlands?” Cara asked, her brow furrowing at the thought.

“Richard sent an army to the Midlands yesterday,” Kahlan explained as she took one of Cara’s books from the bedside table. She turned it to read the title on the spine of the ancient looking tome. “I believe there are some representatives of some sort here to discuss their interests. I think Richard was meeting with someone this afternoon, but I’m not sure who.”

“Why is Lord Rahl even giving them the time of day?” Cara scowled in irritation. “They knew the consequences of their decision and yet they chose to side against the D’Haran Empire. Now it’s time to pay for that choice.”

“I agree, but we still need to at least listen to what they have to say,” the Mother Confessor replied. “Richard won’t recall the army. They will still be occupied by our forces for some time even if they do chose to join us. We can’t trust that they are sincere in their loyalty even if they do change their minds now. They will have to prove their allegiance to us.”

“I still wouldn’t give them the time to discuss something that’s already been decided.”

“I think they are trying to buy some time before being invaded by our army, but little do they know that Richard isn’t backing down on this. He may be the Seeker, compassionate and kind-hearted, but he is also the Lord Rahl and has the responsibility of leading two territories. He takes that very seriously.”

“I still don’t like it,” the Mord’Sith frowned. “I think you should just confess them all and order their surrender.”

“It’s not that easy and you know it,” Kahlan shook her head, amused by the Mord’Sith’s black and white way of looking at things all the time.

Cara smirked. “I know, but I still like my way the best.”

“We still have to adhere to diplomacy,” she chuckled softly in amazement. “I can’t start confessing every single person who doesn’t agree with what we’re doing. We’d just have a bunch of mindless slaves to rule over, void of individualized thinking and ideas.”

“And what’s so wrong with that?” Cara asked, her green eyes sparkling with delight at the idea.

Kahlan stared at her for a long moment, suddenly noticing the glow that enveloped her. “It’s good to see you smiling again. You look…I don’t know…happier, more relaxed for some reason.”

“I’m feeling much better,” Cara replied, not divulging the fact that she had spent a very passionate night with Garren for the first time in what had felt like an eternity. It had been intensely sensual and erotic, taking their time exploring and exiting one another.

“I’m glad,” she said, taking another bite of her lunch. “I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m hoping that Nicci will start letting me get up at times now.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Kahlan frowned at the thought. “I don’t like the idea of you or the baby being put at risk again.”

“You sound like Lord Rahl,” Cara huffed in annoyance, picking at her food with her fork.

“I think it’s best if you just stick to your bed and the assignment Zedd gave you,” Kahlan told her, giving her the book she still held in her hand. “We don’t want to lose you, Cara.”

Cara sighed heavily in resignation as she took the offered book, rolling her eyes as she did. “Hopefully I can find the key to this whole mess with Michael.”

“Anything you can find would be most helpful,” Kahlan replied, worry lacing her voice. She hated watching what all of this was doing to Richard, how deeply it was affecting him despite his insistence otherwise. 

The sooner this was all resolved, the better it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 4

Richard sat in his private council chambers, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for Commander Holland to arrive with the representatives from the southern regions of the Midlands. They had evidently elected someone to represent their interests and give voice to their concerns about the formation of the D’Haran Empire in an effort to avoid punishment for their decision.

Unfortunately it was far too late for talk. They should have been here weeks ago if they wanted to avoid this. A large contingent of D’Haran soldiers had already been sent to occupy the three regions that had chosen to unite and defy the Lord Rahl, separating from the alliance and forming their own. There would have to be consequences for their choice regardless of their sudden decision to work towards a peaceable solution.

He couldn’t risk having other provinces and regions suddenly deciding to do this, wanting special considerations made for them as well. He’d spend his whole life making concessions and revisiting old ones when they were suddenly deemed unsatisfactory to them.

No, it had to be equal rules for everyone, no compromises or special indulgences made. It would only lead to bickering and fighting between regions. 

Standing to his feet, Richard began to wonder what was taking so long. He had other business that he needed to see too. Not to mention, he wanted to see Kahlan and their children. He had purposefully set aside this time after the birth of his son to be able to spend time with them without duties interrupting them. 

Unfortunately, this new threat of war was doing just that.

Coming to stand behind his chair, he rested his forearms on the high backrest as he stared out over the enormous oak table that stretched towards the other side of the room. Many deliberations had taken place already since he had come here and assumed the throne, far more than he was sure ever had in the past. He had a hard time picturing his brother as being someone too keen on deliberations when he could just rule with an iron fist and terrify everyone into doing his bidding.

He just hoped that the formation of the D’Haran Empire wasn’t following in his brother’s footsteps. He felt in his heart that he was doing the only right thing that he could do. He had to trust himself, his instincts and his judgment. They had never failed him in the past. He couldn’t allow doubts now to enter into his mind and make the waters murky. 

Knowing that Kahlan was fully with him on this, standing at his side helped to suddenly banish those irritating uncertainties. Without her, he knew that he would never be able to do this.

The door suddenly opened causing Richard to look up. Commander Holland poked his head inside before fully opening the large double doors. Four men followed behind the tall Commander, one of them of medium build and blond hair that was nearly white. He stood out from the three men that followed behind him. He walked with an air of arrogance that immediately set Richard off.

“Sorry for the delay, my Lord,” Holland began as he came to a stop before Richard. “The representatives are here now.”

“I don’t appreciate being made to wait,” Richard crossly said, folding his arms against his chest as his razor sharp gaze came to rest on the four men following behind Holland.

“I’m sorry, my…” Holland quickly apologized.

“It’s my fault entirely,” one of the men interrupted with a bow. “I’m afraid that something came up that I needed to tend to before we could meet with you, Lord Rahl.”

“I have important things that need tending to as well,” Richard coolly stated.

“Indeed, I’m sure you do,” the man apologetically replied with a small smile. “I appreciate you taking the time to see us.”

“I will not change my mind about having my soldiers occupy your regions,” he informed them, taking his seat once more. “You were given a choice and I’m afraid you’ve made the wrong one.”

“Please, call me Sabinus,” the man with the very fair hair told him. “My name is Sabinus Dorst. I have been elected to be the Emissary for these three regions, putting voice to their numerous concerns.”

With a hand, Richard directed the Ambassador and the representatives to take their seats at the table as Commander Holland moved to stand guard by the double doors. “Your regions made a very foolish decision by choosing to side against the D’Haran Empire, Sabinus,” Richard flatly stated, leveling each man in turn with a deadly glare that caused each one to wither beneath his heated stare.

“I am merely here to represent the interests of my regions in the Midlands,” Sabinus attempted to explain as he settled into a chair, completely unaffected by the Lord Rahl’s irritation. “It is with great regret that we humbly decline your offer to become part of your little Empire.”

Richard cocked an eyebrow at the Ambassador’s choice of words, tilting his head in surprise. There was an underlying flippant tone in everything that he said despite the pleasant smile that remained plastered on his narrow face. He didn’t like it one bit.

“Little Empire?” Richard repeated his words with growing annoyance. “There is nothing little about the D’Haran Empire, Ambassador. You will see that first hand when you return home and find D’Haran soldiers roaming your streets and forcing your people to comply.”

“Please, my Lord,” one of the other men suddenly piped up. “I wish that you would reconsider your decision. Girisha has always been a very peaceful region.”

“It’s too late,” the Seeker told him with little regret, his voice hard like the steel of his sword. “I’ve already sent two large contingents of soldiers to occupy your three regions. They should be arriving there in a little over a week.”

Hands facing each other, Sabinus tapped his fingertips together in thought before finally responding. “I’m sorry to hear that, my Lord. I do wish that we could find an amicable way to come to some sort of resolution over this disagreement on terms.”

“There are no terms to discuss,” Richard heatedly replied. “You either accept our terms or you reject it. It’s that simple. You’re either with us or against us. There is no middle ground here. You are all going to be charged with treason against the D’Haran throne.”

“But…but you can’t!” another man from Urien leapt to his feet in rage. “I thought you were supposed to be a compassionate and peaceable man! I see that rumors about you are untrue!”

Richard sat forward, resting his forearms on the table. “I’m afraid that the time to discuss has come and gone. You were given plenty of time to make your choice and voice your concerns. It appears to me that that it’s already been made.”

“Yes, well, that was before we knew that we were going to be occupied by your army,” Sabinus Dorst calmly said, leaning back in his chair. 

“You can discuss it all you want. I’m not recalling my men or changing my mind.”

 

“And what about the Mother Confessor? I’m sure that she is not the least bit happy about having the Midlands just swallowed up by D’Hara,” the representative from Narcissa fumed, folding his arms defiantly against his chest. “I want to talk to her.”

“The Mother Confessor and I are in complete agreement and stand firm on this,” Richard bit out, his expression darkening to match his mood. “She will tell you no different than I have.”

“She’s been corrupted in her thinking by a Rahl,” the Narcissian representative muttered under his breath, using Richard’s last name as if it were a profanity.  
Richard stood to his feet, anger pulsating through his veins. “The Mother Confessor has been influenced by no one. We rule together as equals and stand together in agreement that this is the best decision for all involved. It will allow us to rule both territories without being separated.”

“So it’s for your convenience and comfort, not the best interests of those involved, the people that this alliance will affect?” the man from Urien snapped. 

Sabinus could tell that he was quickly losing control of the situation. He hadn’t meant for this to turn into an antagonizing face off. He needed to regain control, calm the heated tension that hung thickly in the air.

“May I please beg of you to meet again tomorrow regarding this? There are certain things that we would like some clarification on in terms of our surrendering our rights and loyalties to you,” Sabinus coolly inquired. “Perhaps the Mother Confessor could join us as well?”

“I have already given you more of my time than I had intended,” Richard stated. “There is no need for discussion. You are either with us or you will be considered our enemy.”

“I think you need to know that the three regions have already amassed a very large army of their own in preparation to defend themselves if necessary against a D’Haran army invasion. They are prepared to go to war over this.”

He watched as a sly smile slowly crept across the Ambassador’s lips. It made Richard want to wipe it off his face for him. “They will not win,” he calmly replied. “Every last one of your men who go to war against my army will be slaughtered.”

“I know how much you value life. I would’ve thought that you would be more than willing to go to any lengths to preserve it. You don’t want a war breaking out, Lord Rahl. Please, allow me a little more time to discuss with my companions.”

Richard considered his words for a moment. “Fine,” he frowned. “I’ll meet with you tomorrow, but it will be my final word. There will be no more discussion about it after tomorrow.”

“As you wish, my Lord,” Sabinus replied, bowing as he quickly stood to his feet. “May I also congratulate you on the birth of your son? I hear the Mother Confessor is doing well.”

The Seeker froze as he studied Sabinus. Something about this man made the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle with suspicion. “Both my wife and our son are well. Thank you for inquiring about them.”

“It’s always a blessed, joyous occasion when the Lord Rahl finally gains a true heir.”

Richard’s hand fell to the hilt of his sword, a sudden uneasiness washing through him with the Ambassador’s choice of words. It reminded him a little too much of the prophecy that Ann had told them about.

“My daughters are heirs as well, not just my son,” he replied with a narrowed glare. He loved his children equally, daughter or son made no difference to him. They were his and Kahlan’s and that was all that mattered in this world to him.

“I’m sorry,” Sabinus apologized with the Lord Rahl’s obvious agitation. “I didn’t mean to dishonor your twin daughters. It’s just that a son would be better suited to rule the throne of D’Hara someday. Don’t you agree?”

Richard straightened his shoulders, standing tall before the smaller Ambassador. He was irritated by his insinuation that his daughters were incapable of being rulers. “My daughters are Confessors who possess my magic as well. I believe that makes them more than capable of ruling an Empire.”

“Again, I apologize,” the man clasped his hands before him. “I seem to only be saying the wrong things to you. I did not mean to anger or offend you in anyway. I merely wished to express my best wishes to you and your family.”

“Thank you,” Richard coolly stated. “Now, if you excuse me, I have other matters that I need to see to.”

“Yes, of course,” Sabinus bowed his head once more. “I appreciate you taking the time to meet with us. I know that you are a very busy man with many responsibilities resting on your shoulders.”

Richard gave a curt nodded before leaving them to their private discussions. He didn’t appreciate vain flattery or empty words meant to placate him. He didn’t trust this man. There was something sinister about him, something that he didn’t like. He didn’t know whether it was the fact that he represented regions that had banned together against them and the D’Haran Empire or the insincerity that he detected behind his words.

Either way, Sabinus Dorst was not somebody they could afford to trust.

XXX

“I don’t know why you insist on roaming about the market place when you could have everything brought to you. You shouldn’t be out in the open all the time like this.”

Kahlan smiled to herself at the Mord’Sith’s words, her annoyance evident in her tone. “What would be the fun in that, Rachel?”

“And you think this is fun?” she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“I traipsed through the Midlands and D’Hara for two years before resuming rule and I was just fine,” she explained as she made her way through the streets of the market place. “Besides, I want to personally pick out my daughters’ birthday gifts. I don’t want to sit in my suite while someone else shops for my girls nor do I want to have everything just brought to me. I won’t stop being who I am or doing what I enjoy just because of the titles I hold.”

Mistress Rachel heaved a sigh as she walked beside the Lady Rahl. She had never known someone of such prestigious standing to be so unassuming. While refreshing, it made her a little nervous how fearless the Mother Confessor was about being out among the common people. There could be assassins anywhere, enemies lurking in the shadows ready to take out the Lady Rahl of D’Hara.

Rachel’s fingers circled the top of her agiel hanging at her waist, her blue-eyed gaze searching out every face they passed, every gray shadow, every dark alley. She wasn’t about to let anything happen to the Lady Rahl, first and foremost because she knew what it would do to Lord Rahl and second of all because she was her friend. She had grown very protective of her and Lord Rahl much like Mistress Cara.

Kahlan took her time as she peered through windows of stores she passed by, wanting to find exactly the right gifts for her daughters. They were getting so big already, her babies becoming little girls. Soon they would be young women, trained to be what they were destined to become.

While pride filled her heart, worry lingered within her as well. She knew the life that her daughters would have to live would be dangerous and lonely at times. It continually weighed heavily on her heart, always lingering in the back of her mind.

While having children with Richard had always been a dream of hers, what kind of a life had she sentenced her daughters and son to? A life carrying the difficult burdens and responsibilities that their parents carried didn’t seem fair to them and yet she knew that it was meant to be. Someone had to continue what she and Richard had started, take up the cause for peace.

Pausing before a store window, she gently pressed her hand against the glass as she peered inside. Not seeing what she was looking for, Kahlan frowned to herself before moving on.

Despite the cold touch of winter still in the air, the afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky above making it feel warmer than it actually was. She hoped that Zedd and Frederick were alright. She feared for their safety despite Zedd’s powerful magic. She prayed that Caelinus would have the cure for her father. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him now that she finally had him back in her life, finally had the father that she remembered and loved before her mother had died.

She felt bad that the city would be celebrating the girls’ birthday while they were gone, but she guessed that it couldn’t be helped. Richard had been right. Paige and Priya deserved to have a birthday celebration and once Frederick and Michael were healed, they would have something else to celebrate.

That thought brought a flicker of happiness to the bleak situation that they found themselves in once again. She began to wonder how Richard’s meeting with the representatives from the Midlands went. She knew how difficult it was going to be for him. She wished he would’ve let her be there for him, but he had insisted that she worry about other things instead like finding presents for the girls.

She knew how he would have loved to come with her, how much he loved finding gifts for the children, but once again duty had called him away. She found herself suddenly missing him, wanting to see the longing for her that always simmered in his warm brown eyes, the smile that lit his face whenever he saw her.

Kahlan quickened her step with the thought, wanting to return to their suite so she could see her husband, to find out how his meeting went. She could feel Rachel quickening her steps to keep up with her as they turned down another street.

The Mother Confessor was suddenly struck by the site of a beautiful woman standing on the other side of the street opposite of her. The woman was intently watching her, an unusual expression on her face. She was dressed in a golden cloak, her straight silver hair hanging down about her shoulders. 

Kahlan remembered seeing her before, here in the market place a couple of days ago. The woman’s unique beauty had instantly struck her then as it did now. There was something about her that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, something that was unusual, important somehow. There was a stately air about her that reached out to her even from where she stood.

Perhaps she was the wife of one of the dignitaries or ambassadors that were still staying here at the People’s Palace. Whatever it was, Kahlan wasn’t certain, but it left her with an uneasy feeling as she looked away from the woman’s dark penetrating gaze that seemed to bore straight through her.

Kahlan felt a chill shiver up her spine as she continued on her way, her brow furrowing in thought. Whatever the reason the woman had for being here, she hoped it didn’t have anything do with the war that they were attempting to avert.

“What is it?” Rachel suddenly asked, noticing the change in the Lady Rahl’s demeanor.

“Do you recognize that woman across the street?” Kahlan questioned her, turning back to suddenly find her gone.

“What woman?”

“Shewas just there…across the street,” Kahlan said, confused. “I saw her a couple of days ago and now again.”

“I don’t know who she is, but I can check into it if you wish.”

“No, it’s alright,” she shook her head absentmindedly as she continued on her way, deciding that she was just being overly suspicious. “It’s probably nothing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 5

Frederick’s gaze remained fixed on the horizon as they rode along the snow-covered path that meandered through the mountains. He rolled his shoulders, stretching his neck in a futile attempt to remove the stiffness that had settled into his muscles.

Stifling a yawn, he turned his attention towards the Wizard riding beside him. “How much further do you think, Zedd?”

The old Wizard’s forehead wrinkled in thought, his wiry white eyebrows knitting together as he turned to respond. “I would imagine we should reach the Lo’Gaire Mountains some time tomorrow. I’m afraid that the hard part could be trying to find Caelinus though.”

“I thought you knew where he lived?” Sister Deryn frowned.

“Of course I do!” Zedd exclaimed. “He lives in the Lo’Gaire Mountains…I’m just not completely certain where in the mountain range he lives.”

“It’s going to take us months to find him,” Deryn groused, pulling her cloak tighter around her with a huff. “We don’t have time…Michael doesn’t have time for this. I need to get back to him and Richard.”

It had thankfully stopped snowing, the biting wind finally dying down. The sun peeked out behind wispy white clouds that slowly scudded along, a bright blue sky a beautiful backdrop. Still, Deryn found it cold and miserable as they traipsed through the mountains to find a man who may or may not be able to help them, to find someone who may or may not still be alive somewhere up here.

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Zedd calmly said in an attempt to quiet her scoffing. “I have a general idea as to his whereabouts.”

“Is the wizard even still alive?” she complained, angrily blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

“He’s too contrary to let anything happen to him,” Zedd wistfully informed her with a gleam in his eye as distant memories long forgotten worked their way to the surface of his mind. “That stubborn old wizard could survive anything.”

“I’m not feeling very confident right now despite you being a Wizard of the First Order,” she huffed under her breath.

Frederick shared a bemused smile with Zedd. Both had equally been a target of the petulant Sister of the Light and her endless grumbling. She had been a less than stellar travelling companion so far, but Zedd and Frederick were hoping to change her heart before their journey came to an end. 

They knew that Sister Deryn wasn’t going to give up on the notion of making Richard hers despite the Prelate’s admission of her involvement in Michael’s creation. They had decided to take advantage of this extended time alone with her to help her see that Richard wasn’t about to leave Kahlan and his family for her. 

Zedd had a feeling there was a good heart beating beneath that cold negative exterior of hers, a person who was worthy of saving, keeping from destroying her life along with Richard and Kahlan’s.

She had a son that she needed to concentrate on, one that she obviously loved and not just because he also belonged to Richard as well. The poor girl had been manipulated and deceived, her mind twisted to believe in things that never were there, a mutual longing that never existed.

She needed some grandfatherly guidance right now and Frederick and Zedd were determined to give that to her no matter how hard she fought them. They had to for Richard and Kahlan’s sake as well as the Sister’s.

Even though she didn’t see it, Deryn was on a very dangerous path, one that would only lead to heartache and destruction. And they were not about to let her hurt Richard and Kahlan again. She and the Prelate had already caused more than their fair share of trouble and anguish as it was.

Pulling an apple from his pack, Zedd cast a glance at Frederick. He could tell that something was on his new friend’s mind. “How are you fairing, Frederick? Need to stop and rest?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” Frederick quickly replied with a tight-lipped smile. “Just wondering how Kahlan and Richard are doing. I’m sure they have their hands full with the unrest in the Midlands.”

“If anyone can handle it, it’ll be those two,” Zedd confidently reassured him as he munched on his apple, wiping juice off his lip with the back of a weathered hand.

“I imagine so,” Frederick said, pride in his voice. “Kahlan could always handle anything that came her way. I envision Richard to be the same way. I know Kahlan would never marry someone less than her equal.”

“Those two are very much equals in every way imaginable,” Zedd nodded in agreement as he pitched the apple core to the side. “I’ve never seen two people more created for each other than those two. I swear they share a part of the same soul.”

“I’ve already seen it just by the way that they look at each,” Frederick replied. “I’ve never seen two people more in love in my entire life.”

Frederick could hear an irritated snort coming from behind them, their conversation obviously striking a nerve with a certain Sister of the Light. He couldn’t help smiling to himself, though. He knew the truth of Zedd’s words despite not knowing Richard very well yet. It made him happy to know that his daughter had found love with a man without the touch of confession. 

He could only hope the same for his granddaughters someday. It saddened him to know what their future possibly held for them.

“It’s a beautiful thing to see,” Zedd agreed.

“Can we talk about something else?” Deryn suddenly snapped.

Zedd cast a glance over his shoulder at the fuming Sister riding close behind them. Her pale green eyes were twin daggers, the anger swimming there causing the fine hairs to prickle on the back of the Wizard’s neck. They had a very long ways to go if they were ever going to get through to her, her hatred for Kahlan running very deep.

“What would you like to talk about, my dear?” Zedd pleasantly inquired of her, pretending not to know what she was referring to.

“Anything but Kahlan Rahl,” she spit out.

“You’re going to have to get over your dislike of my daughter if you plan on staying with Michael at the Palace,” Frederick reminded her. “Once you get to know her, I know you’ll find Kahlan to be a very compassionate, kind person.”

“I’d rather not,” she bit out, a sullen look filling her face. “She will have to get used to the fact that Michael and I are a part of Richard’s life now.”

“She’s not going to step aside and allow you to have Richard,” Zedd interjected, shaking his head in stunned disbelief at the Sister’s unwavering delusion.

“She won’t have to,” Deryn replied, a triumphant smirk quickly forming on her lips. “Richard will see that he still loves me. He’ll leave Kahlan for me in the end and she’ll no longer be around.”

The lines around Frederick’s eyes softened despite Sister Deryn’s ludicrous prediction, the veiled threat against his daughter. “I feel sorry for you, Deryn,” he truthfully said. “You truly have been manipulated and deceived into thinking that my son-in-law felt something for you at one time. I’m afraid that you’re going to have to learn to accept what the Prelate did to the both of you and move on. You need to make a new life for yourself, your son.”

“I have to accept nothing,” she coldly retorted. “I know what the Prelate did was wrong, but it would have happened anyway in time. She was just helping along something that was inevitable.”

Frederick sighed heavily. This was going nowhere. He didn’t think that they’d ever be able to help Sister Deryn see that her dreams were just that before they returned to the People’s Palace. If they were unsuccessful, he feared that Richard and Kahlan would be dealing with an even bigger problem than before.

This woman was convinced of something that never was, clinging to a fantasy that would never become a reality. He feared that Michael would end up paying the biggest price of all because of it.

A loud cracking noise suddenly filtered its way into Frederick’s mind, pulling him from his worrisome thoughts. “What was that?” he asked, immediately looking around.

Zedd pulled his horse to an abrupt stop, carefully studying the snowy landscape that surrounded them. “I don’t know,” he murmured more to himself than to his companions.

Another deafening crack unexpectedly split the air causing them all to freeze where they were, the ground shaking as snow began to tremble and fall from tree branches. 

XXX

Kahlan entered her suite only to be greeted by the loud sounds of squeals and excited giggles. It immediately brought a smile to her lips as she made her way through the greeting room to her bedchambers. Coming to a stop in the doorway, she found Richard on all fours, her daughters sitting on his back. They had his shirt fisted tightly in their tiny grasps, their faces filled with joy.

The smell of food drifted to her nostrils, reminding her of just how hungry she was. Looking to her right, she saw a couple of covered trays of food on the table by the fireplace waiting for her arrival.

Her attention was immediately captured again by the laughter spilling from her husband’s lips that competed with that of their daughters’, the look of amusement on his face warming her clear to her toes. 

No matter what happened with his duties as Lord Rahl, Richard never allowed it to affect his time with his children. Regardless of the worries and frustrations that he continually carried, he never took it out on her or their family. It was one of the things that she loved so much about him. 

Setting down her packages, Kahlan removed her cloak, draping it over the back of a chair. She lingered near the door, watching them for the longest time. This was what family was all about – having fun and enjoying spending time together with the ones that she loved, to share in the laughter and the tears, the good and the bad.

And it was beyond magical to be able to have some laughter right now in the midst of the chaos that stormed around them, to see Richard’s smile lighting his entire face and caressing her soul, her daughters’ giggles tickling her ears and putting a smile on her lips.

Kahlan wanted to commit the lively scene playing out before her to memory, never wanting to ever forget these special moments of Richard playing with their girls like this, the mighty Seeker and Lord Rahl pretending to be a Shadrin. 

Richard suddenly growled some throaty snarl that only made the girls squeal in delight as he continued to lumber about the room on all fours, careful to make sure they didn’t fall off. Paige and Priya kicked their legs in excitement, tightening their hold on his shirt. They could barely catch their breaths between fits of giggles and squeals. 

Only their daughters would be excited by a Shadrin’s growl instead of being scared.

They chanted “dada”, wanting him to go faster, but he didn’t dare. They were still too small to become any more aggressive than he already was. Their cheers grew louder the longer that he resisted their pleas, but he refused to give in.

Kahlan knew the only thing keeping him from giving his girls anything they wanted was the fear for their safety. She knew that their children already had him wrapped around their little fingers and it would only grow worse the older they got. 

Just then, Richard turned, catching a glimpse of his wife standing near the doorway, his special smile playing on her lips. He immediately grinned in return, his chocolate eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

“Mama!” Paige and Priya cried in delight before he could respond.

Richard slowly lowered himself to the ground, carefully helping his daughters climb down off of his back. They toddled over to Kahlan, their arms already stretching out to her. She knelt down to the ground, wrapping them both up in her arms and holding them close.

“Are you having fun with daddy?” she asked, gazing over their heads to look at her husband.

Richard sat back on his heels, his palms resting on his thighs as he watched his wife with his daughters. A smile played on his face as he stared at her, longing and warmth swimming in his brown eyes. It made her heart stutter.

Kahlan tilted her head, kissing the crowns of their heads. They jabbered incessantly, pointing at Richard and bursting out into more giggles. Even though they couldn’t understand a word they were saying, it was obvious they were telling mommy every bit of what daddy had been doing.

Richard couldn’t stop laughing at the scene before him. This was why he fought so hard for what he wanted most, what he loved most. It was for moments like these with his children and every precious moment spent in Kahlan’s presence.

It made all the worries and frustrations of the world worthwhile, making them suddenly seem so miniscule.

Kahlan listened patiently, gently stroking their hair as they told of their adventures with their father this afternoon. “And what about Aiden?” she asked.

“He decided to sit this one out,” Richard told her with a grin. “He’s asleep already.”

“Probably a good idea,” she smiled in return, her piercing blue eyes never leaving his handsome face.

Richard felt his insides grow warmer by the moment the longer she gazed at him. “Any luck in the market place?”

“Found some gifts for these two,” she replied as the girls continued to babble to one another now. “I’ll show you later.”

He watched as a curious expression suddenly flickered across her face, his eyes narrowing. “What is it?”

Kahlan shook her head. “I just saw a woman there at the market place,” she thoughtfully said. “There was just something about her that struck me as unusual.”

“Who was she?”

“I don’t know,” she told him. “She was very beautiful with long silver hair and intense eyes. She was watching Rachel and me from across the street.”

“Do you think she’s dangerous?” Richard asked, sitting up a little straighter as worry began to rise.

“I’m not sure. It was just odd,” she replied. “I only saw her from across the street for a brief moment. I looked away for a second and when I turned back, she was gone. She’s probably one of the dignitaries’ wives or something.”

“Could be,” he frowned as he got to his feet, not liking what he was hearing one bit. “Let me know if you see her again. I’ll have the guards be on the lookout for her.”

“I’m sure it was nothing, Richard,” she said, feeling bad for even mentioning it. “It was just unusual that’s all. It was probably just an ambassador’s wife.”

Richard sighed heavily, still unconvinced. “If you say so.” 

Coming over, he bent down and picked up Paige, swinging her up high in the air. Paige shrieked with delight as she reached out her hands for his face, kicking her legs wildly. Priya immediately joined in, toddling over to her father and wrapping her arms around his boot as if trying to make him set her twin down. 

Kahlan got to her feet, walking over to join him. She picked up her daughter, prying her little arms loose from her father’s leg. Priya immediately nestled into her mother’s embrace, burying her face in the crook of Kahlan’s neck as she fought a yawn.

“Did daddy wear you out this afternoon?” she cooed as she tightened her hold on her daughter, resting her check on top of Priya’s head.

“I think they wore me out,” he confessed.

“I hope you’re not too worn out, Lord Rahl,” she murmured, leaning in and brushing her lips softly against his.

“Never too tired for you, Mother Confessor,” he softly replied, kissing her again.

“How did the meeting go today with the representatives?” she asked, her nose nuzzling against his a moment longer, relishing his nearness.

“They want special concessions made for them, but I told them where we stand,” he told her, holding Paige against his chest. “I told them we will not change our minds on this.”

“Good,” she nodded her head in approval. “I know how hard it can be, Richard, but we’re doing the right thing. We’re in this together. Don’t forget that.”

“Actually, they want to talk to you themselves. They think that I’ve corrupted you,” he smirked. “They think that I’ve brainwashed you into obediently following along with whatever I want you to do.”

Kahlan chuckled softly at the thought. “So you’ve confessed me?” she asked in surprise.

“Evidently I have new magical powers that I didn’t know I possessed.”

“You know, now that you mention it, you’ve always had a very captivating way about you, Seeker,” she purred, mischievousness shining in her eyes.

Richard’s hand found the side of her face, cupping her cheek as he kissed her once more. His lips grew more insistent against hers as his fingers slid up into her hair and held her where he wanted her. Spirits, he could never get enough of this, of her.

“And here I thought I was the one who had been confessed the very moment that I saw you,” he murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I’m fairly certain that it was mutual,” she softly breathed, closing her eyes as she found his lips again.

Breaking the kiss, Richard looked down to see Paige was already fast asleep as was Priya in Kahlan’s arms. “Asleep already,” he said with pride. “Not bad if I do say so myself.”

“Let’s put them to bed and you can tell me all about your meeting over dinner,” she suggested as she began to make her way to the girls’ room.

“And I want to know more about this mysterious woman you saw,” he replied, his brow furrowing in thought. He couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that had settled in his core as Kahlan had told him about her.

“Richard…” Kahlan sighed as she tucked her daughter into bed.

“Just humor me,” he begged her.

“I’d rather do something else with you instead,” she seductively replied as she turned to leave the nursery, casting a bewitching glance at him as she did.

“We can do both,” he smirked as he followed her back into the bedchambers.

Kahlan suddenly cried in surprise as he swept her off her feet, holding her in his arms, his lips capturing hers. She quickly melted into him as she her arms settled around his neck. “You know you are incredibly handsome when you play a Shadrin with our girls.”

“I love it, but I most love playing with you,” he seductively teased, his voice husky with arousal as his teeth slowly grazed her lower lip.

Before Kahlan could respond, she felt her back suddenly hitting the bed, Richard’s body swiftly covering hers as he pressed her fully into the mattress, their mutual hunger igniting. His lips quickly sought out hers as his fingers found the laces of her dress, her fingers just as anxiously finding the laces of his breeches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 6

Mina pulled a stray wisp of white hair out of her face as she carefully studied the vast selection of dried herbs spread out before her. She thoughtfully tapped her bottom lip, trying to decide which ones she needed most. Money was not something in abundance to her despite the fact that unusual kind woman had given her that gold coin.

Mina had decided to stash it away, saving it for when she desperately needed it. She wasn’t quite there yet, but she was close. She had refused to give into the desire to spend it, fearing she would waste it foolishly. She needed to be wise about this, choosing carefully where that money went.

It wasn’t every day in a person’s life that one received a gold coin.

“What can I get for you today, Mina?”

The old woman looked up with a small smile. “Just looking for a couple of things.”

“It’s a beautiful day out. I’m so glad that spring is finally here,” the merchant casually chatted with her. 

“I was tired of the cold and the snow,” Mina admitted with a frown. “My house isn’t in the best shape you know. I don’t know if it will survive another winter.”

“It’s so exciting to have the birthday celebration of the Lord and Lady Rahl’s twin daughters to look forward to, isn’t it?” the woman babbled on. “It’s so wonderful to have something to celebrate for once. Their girls are just so beautiful.”

“I agree,” Mina nodded in concurrence. “It’s a very joyous occasion for D’Hara and the House of Rahl for a change. I think I’ll take these two.”

The woman took the herbs, carefully wrapping them up in a brown paper package for Mina. “Take care of yourself, Mina.”

“Thank you, Anisa,” Mina replied before turning to leave, adjusting her ragged shawl around her shoulders.

She only took a couple of steps before coming to a complete stop again. Coming towards her was that mysterious woman who had given her the gold coin a few days ago. Her gold cloak fluttered about her as she walked towards her, a light breeze lifting the ends of her silver hair. Her piercing auburn eyes were locked on her, causing Mina to internally shudder.

There was something about the woman that left her feeling very on edge, something that wasn’t good. Unfortunately, she didn’t know why.

Mina immediately turned to go the opposite direction, not wanting another encounter with…what was her name? Sangria? 

The last encounter, while profitable, had left her feeling lightheaded and more than a little confused for several hours after, an uneasy foreboding settling over her like the tattered shawl she wore. She had seen something when she had traced the woman’s hand, something significant and possibly deadly but she couldn’t remember for the life of her what it was.

That woman possessed powerful magic of some sort. She just didn’t know what kind or for what sort of purpose. She had a feeling it wasn’t good, but couldn’t recall why she felt that way.

“Mina!”

Cringing, Mina froze at the sound of her name, hoping she could have just been swallowed up by the crowds that pushed in around her. Unfortunately, Sangria had seen her and wanted to talk to her for some reason.

The old woman slowly turned around, shoving her boney hands into the pockets of her worn dress. She didn’t want to chance another experience like the last one even if it did garner another gold coin to add to the other. There was something suspicious about this woman, a siren blaring in her head warning Mina to quickly walk the other way.

For some odd reason, she found that she couldn’t.

She felt paralyzed where she stood as she watched the beautiful woman slink towards her, her almond eyes seeming to bore straight through her. She was slowly painfully peeling back each layer of skin and muscle, ligaments and tissue to find the very core of her being, to expose what only she could see.

Mina tried to swallow, but her throat was suddenly so dry. She watched Sangria as she came to a stop before her, her chest constricting making it difficult to draw air. Her eyes widened, the wrinkles lining her face deepening as she stared at the woman.

“Good to see you again, Mina,” Sangria pleasantly greeted her.

“Yes, good to see you too,” she muttered as she lowered her head, finally averting her eyes to avoid the probing stare that unnerved her like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

“Have you had any more interesting visions since I last saw you?” she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

“Some,” Mina simply said with a shrug, not wishing to elaborate more than that. She had a terrible feeling that Sangria wasn’t going to let it go at that.

“Please…tell me,” she brightly replied with an interested smile.

“I…I don’t rightly remember at the moment,” Mina lied, suddenly feeling unwell. “It wasn’t really anything important if I remember correctly.”

“Who did it involve?” Sangria probed as if catching up on the latest Palace gossip. “Anyone important?”

Mina gently wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she tried to think of something to tell this woman, something that would make her go away. Her mind was growing fuzzy, her body hot despite the cool spring air. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Sangria asked, lightly placing a hand on the woman’s arm.

“I’m afraid I ain’t feeling well today,” she mumbled, a sudden spark shooting through her like a bolt of lightning. “I need to go home and lie down.”

“I hope you’re feeling better soon,” Sangria frowned as she let her hand fall limply to her side again. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow, have you tell me what my future holds.”

“Yes, that be fine,” Mina muttered as she turned and quickly disappeared into the thick swarm of people.

Something was wrong, something dangerous about this woman. She couldn’t ignore the terrible feeling gnawing inside of her, telling her that this was connected to something that she had already talked to Lady Kahlan about.

She rubbed her forehead as she fought to connect her thoughts. Her memories were becoming more jumbled, her past visions becoming cloudy for some reason. All she knew was that she needed to see Lady Kahlan again, to warn her about this woman before something horrible happened.

The problem was she suddenly couldn’t remember why.

XXX

A low rumble like rolling thunder permeated the air, growing louder and more intense despite the blue sky above. The ground shuddered as they all looked about them for the source of the sudden intrusion. Snowflakes shook free from branches of nearby trees, cracks suddenly splitting through the snow and ice that surrounded them.

Frederick’s heart was suddenly racing as the icy hand of realization slithered over him. “Move! Now!” he shouted over the deep rumbling din, immediately urging his horse on.

Zedd and Sister Deryn didn’t hesitate as they spurred their horses on to follow Frederick. Rocks and bits of snow and gravel suddenly began to rain down upon them from higher up the mountain causing them to duck their heads to avoid the unexpected onslaught.

Enormous boulders began crashing down the side of the mountain, crushing everything in its path and creating an ever growing landslide of rocks, snow, ice, and trees. The ground shook violently from the sudden rush as the trio fought to escape the vicious assault.

“That way!” Zedd yelled as he pointed, trying to be heard above the avalanche.

Frederick and Deryn suddenly pulled on the reins of their horses, turning them to the side to follow Zedd who had taken the lead. The avalanche was clearing a swath of landscape wider than they could possibly clear in time to escape it.

Deryn quickly pulled the hood of her cloak up in a futile attempt to protect herself from the bits of rock and gravel that rained down upon them. She gritted her teeth against the stones and sharp pieces of ice that bombarded her, some large enough to almost knock her from her horse.

Her hands were quickly becoming scratched and bloody from the onslaught as they forced their frightened horses out of the deadly path of the landslide.

“We’re not going to make it!” she shouted, fear battling the adrenaline pumping through her system.

She swallowed back the tears that suddenly rose to the surface as thoughts of her son forced its way to the forefront of her mind. She couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing him again, of not being able to return to him, to Richard. The three of them had a destiny together that had yet to be realized. 

She leaned further into her mare, fighting to stay upright in her saddle as a stone crashed into her, hitting her head and momentarily dazing her. She could feel warm blood begin to ooze down the side of her neck. Dizziness caused her to tighten her hold on the reins of her horse, her vision momentarily blurring as a gaping maw suddenly ripped open before her.

Crying out, Deryn pulled back on the reins, her horse rearing back on its hind legs to avoid falling into the sudden rift that had opened up out of nowhere. She quickly looked to her left and right but there was no place she could go. Rifts were ripping through the earth all around her, fissures swallowing up some of the falling rocks and snow.

Her mare reared back on its hind legs again, nearly knocking her off. Her body trembled as she fought to stay on her horse, knowing that falling off would certainly seal her fate. Tears began to stream down her face as waves of panic crashed over her.

Snow and gravel continued to shower down upon her. She was trapped with no place to go.

Zedd quickly looked back to see Sister Deryn surrounded by fissures and crevices, some large enough to swallow the Wizard’s Keep, a large river of rocks and stones rushing towards her. He immediately turned his horse back, knowing that their chances of escaping were rapidly dwindling.

Frederick quickly followed Zedd, not knowing what they were going to be able to do to save the Sister of the Light, but knowing they had to try. They couldn’t let her die up here. He just prayed that the Wizard had a trick or two up his sleeve to get them out of this.

As if on cue, Zedd quickly threw his hands out before him, creating an invisible wall that blocked the deadly onslaught that was bearing down on them. “Deryn!” he shouted. “You have to jump!”

“No!” she cried as tears continued to fall. “I can’t make it!”

“You have to try!” Frederick yelled.

“I can’t hold this back forever,” Zedd barked at her, gritting his teeth against the sheer forces building up behind the invisible barrier he had erected.

Deryn quickly looked around her, searching for the narrowest rift. Fear threatened to swallow her just as surely as the rapidly growing fissures around her were about to.

“Now, Deryn!” Frederick growled at her, his own worry for her exploding. “Just do it!”

Dark shadows loomed around them, rocks trembling to break free from the powerful hold the Wizard held on them. The ground continued to quake as Deryn frantically searched for a narrow gap, the slightest opening that could lead to her freedom.

“I can’t…hold this…much longer…” Zedd panted, his rapidly fatiguing arms beginning to tremble.

Deryn dug her heels into the sides of her mare, gripping the reins tightly in her sweaty hands. She ground her teeth as she leaned into her horse, spurring the frightened mare to the right. Heading straight for a steadily expanding fissure, she forced her horse to jump, tightening her legs around its flanks as it sailed through the air.

The horse landed on the other side, its hind hooves just barely clearing the fissure as the ground broke away from beneath in a final attempt to drag them down into the gaping fracture in the earth. The mare quickly scampered to safety, Deryn holding on for dear life.

“Keep going!” Zedd growled through gritted teeth. “I’ll be right behind you!”

Deryn and Frederick didn’t stop to argue, urging their horses on towards safety. Frederick cast a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Zedd release his magic, allowing the mighty flood to break free as he narrowly escaped. A violent storm of snow and rocks filled the air, the deafening roar vibrating in their chests as they swiftly rode away.

Finally reaching safer ground, they pulled their horses to a stop each looking at the other as they checked for any obvious injuries. Deryn pulled the hood of her cloak back to reveal the nasty gash in the side of her head, her golden brown hair matted with blood.

“Are you alright?” Zedd asked, immediately dismounting his horse and making his way to her.

Deryn got off her horse to stand on trembling legs. She couldn’t stop the shaking that emanated from deep within her core, tears continuing to course down her cheeks as she fought to regain control of her volatile emotions.

“I…I think…so…” she gasped, squeezing her eyes closed against the thundering pain in her head.

She tentatively reached for her head, afraid of what she might find. Keeping her hand on her horse to steady herself, she could feel her stomach roil as bile rose in the back of her throat.

Zedd was suddenly at her side, his reassuring hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She abruptly turned into him, burying herself in his robes. She began to sob uncontrollably, the full weight of what had just about happened to her crashing down on her.

“It’s alright, my dear,” the old Wizard soothed her. “You’re safe now.”

Frederick dismounted his horse, making his way over to the pair. He quickly grabbed her pack from the back of her horse, finding her water skin and offering it to her.

“Here, drink some water,” he gently instructed her.

Turning, she took the offered water, drinking down the cool liquid. “Thank you,” she murmured, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Frederick shook his head. “If it weren’t for Zedd, we’d have all been lost.”

“It was nothing,” Zedd replied. “Here, let me take a look at your head.”

“It just happened so fast,” Deryn said, sucking in a shuddering breath. “I didn’t know which way to go.”

“We’re all safe now,” Frederick reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as Zedd worked to heal her wound.

“I…I can’t thank you both enough,” Deryn softly said. “You could have just left me, but you didn’t. You risked your lives to save me.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Zedd asked, his brow furrowed as he worked.

“I don’t know…” she murmured, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh. “I just…thank you.”

Frederick and Zedd shared a knowing look as Zedd’s hands fell to his sides. “All done,” he happily announced. “Good as new.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, fighting to find her voice again.

“Are you alright to keep moving now?” Frederick asked. “I don’t think it’s safe for us to stay here for too long.”

“Yes, please, let’s keep moving,” she quickly replied as she gently ran her hand over her horse’s mane in silent gratitude to the mare for also saving her life. “I don’t want to stay here any longer.”

“I think we can get a few more leagues in before we need to make camp,” Zedd told them as he remounted his horse. “Hopefully, we won’t run into any more trouble.”

“I think we’ve had our fair share for the day,” Frederick grimly agreed. “That was as close to seeing the Underworld as I care to get.”

Sister Deryn pulled herself back up onto her mare, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against the horse’s head. “Thank you,” she whispered, scratching its ears before settling into her saddle.

She softly clicked her tongue, urging her horse on as she followed Zedd and Frederick. She was more than ready to be away from this place. It had very nearly claimed her life, leaving Michael without a mother.

She was still rattled to her core at how close she had come to being swept away with the rock and snow, being swallowed up by the fissures that surrounded her. She internally shuddered at the thought of never seeing Michael or Richard again.

Deryn still couldn’t believe that Zedd and Frederick had risked their lives for her like they had. They could have so easily just left her there. After all, she had done nothing but bring them unspeakable trouble and grief, upsetting their lives and their future in a way that none of them could’ve ever imagined.

She felt her throat constrict with tears again, taking her breath away. Letting her die out there in that avalanche could’ve ended the majority of their problems, leaving Richard and Kahlan to raise her son as their own.

Why had they saved her? She had done nothing to merit their compassion and everything to deserve their anger and hatred. 

Watching them as they rode side by side in front of her chatting about something, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for the things that she had said and done since arriving at the People’s Palace. She had been less than civil to them since leaving, making her hatred for Kahlan and her plans to steal Richard from her well known. 

And yet they had risked everything to save her.

Deryn wiped a stray tear from her cheek, her mind a violent current of warring thoughts and emotions. While she appreciated what they had done by saving her life, it didn’t change the fact that she loved Richard and that she would do everything in her power to get him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 7

Sabinus listened to the insistent drumming of Representative Frinhill’s fingers against the wooden table as they waited for Lord and Lady Rahl to arrive. They had been waiting for well over an hour, Lord Rahl making a very obvious point about how they had made him wait for them yesterday, although it had only been for a few minutes.

Reaching his limit, Sabinus’s hand swiftly reached over beside him, roughly grabbing hold of the Representative’s hand to still him. “Please…remain calm, Representative,” Sabinus calmly addressed him. “I’m sure Lord Rahl will be here shortly.”

Frinhill immediately jerked his hand out from under Sabinus’s firm hold on him. “We don’t have time for this,” he snorted in indignation. “While we sit here waiting, our regions are being occupied by D’Haran troops.”

“I told you we would work this out,” Sabinus evenly replied. “Please, let me do the job that you hired me to do.”

“Well, we can’t very well let you do that when Lord and Lady Rahl aren’t even here, now can we?” Backus from Narcissa huffed with equal indignation. “We only made him wait for a few minutes; not this long.”

Sabinus calmly took in each representative’s exasperated expressions, meeting each of their agitated gazes. “Gentlemen,” he sighed. “Things aren’t as desolate as they may seem.”

“And how do you figure that?” Representative Gorrim yelled, leaping to his feet, the legs of his chair scratching along the marble floor with his abrupt movement. “We’re on the brink of war!”

“Look, you gentlemen decided that you were not about to submit to D’Haran rule, choosing rather to form your own territory to rule as you see fit,” Sabinus reminded them, his voice turning hard. “You didn’t honestly think this decision would go unchallenged by Lord Rahl, did you?”

“No, of course not, but sitting here being made to wait like we are just common street people is not only disrespectful, but unacceptable,” Backus blew up again, his face turning red. “I refuse to submit to this insolence.”

Just then, the doors opened revealing Commander Holland, behind him Richard and Kahlan. Gorrim immediately dropped back into his seat, all the wind suddenly being pulled from his sails in the presence of the mighty Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor.

“Gentlemen, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Lord Rahl smoothly said, a mischievous gleam in his chestnut brown eyes. “I’m afraid that something came up that I needed to tend to before we could meet with you.”

His meaning was not lost on any of them as the Lord and Lady Rahl made their way to the head of the table, all four men leaping to their feet. Lord Rahl held his wife’s hand as he lead her to her chair before taking his own situated right beside her. 

Richard wasn’t exactly thrilled that she had come to this meeting. He had tried talking her out of it, but she had insisted on joining them. She wanted them to see her presence beside her husband, hear her voice in unison with Lord Rahl’s decision. It was the only way to put an end to this nonsense.

The Seeker didn’t want her near Sabinus. There was something about the man that made him feel very uneasy. The way that he had spoken about her yesterday had not set well with him and the way that he looked at her now made the fine hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

Richard motioned with his hand for them all to take their seats as Commander Holland came to stand behind Richard and to his right. His hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword in silent warning, more than prepared to use it if necessary.

“Gentlemen, you wanted the Mother Confessor to be present for this deliberation,” Richard began, his arms coming to rest on the arms of his elaborately decorated chair. 

Richard had had another chair identical to it created for Kahlan, having it positioned right beside his. He wanted everyone to know from the very start that they were equal in every way; her decisions his decisions, her words his words.

“We respectfully thank you for coming to this important meeting, Lady Rahl,” Sabinus drawled, dipping his head in deference to her authority.

Her power and beauty was well-known, but he found the gossip paled mightily in the presence of the woman herself. Her straight raven hair hung several inches past her shoulders, the sides pulled back and pinned. The white Confessor dress she wore only accentuated her beauty if that was even possible.

The intelligence that blazed in her cobalt eyes was breathtaking to behold, but it was the formal smile that she gave him as he lifted his head again and made eye contact with her that made his stomach flutter. He’d never felt such a response to meeting someone before.

He suddenly found that he had no idea what had hit him when she looked at him.

“It’s my pleasure, Ambassador Dorst,” she formally replied. “Lord Rahl and I share a common belief in creating an environment of peace and prosperity for all our people, those in D’Hara and the Midlands.”

Her dark blue gaze slowly met each of the three representatives in turn. She had known two of these men from before she had left in search of the Seeker, the man from Urien, however, was unfamiliar to her.

Frinhill and Backus had always been reasonable men in the past, never creating any conflicts for the ruling Mother Confessor of the Midlands. Now, though, things were suddenly different for some unknown reason.

“Nevertheless, may I say that it is a great honor to at long last meet the Mother Confessor,” Sabinus said, his eyes locked on Kahlan. “Reports of your beauty do not do you justice.”

Kahlan could feel Richard immediately bristle beside her, his fingers suddenly wrapping around the arms of his chair. She forced down the smile that was attempting to work its way to the surface. His jealousy was unnecessary, but attractive nonetheless.

“Thank you for your kind words,” Kahlan coolly replied. “Now, I think it’s time we talk about the matters at hand that brought us all here today.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sabinus smiled something dark and cunning that caused the Seeker to tightly clench his jaw.

Richard did not like this man, didn’t trust him at all. He was up to something far more than just representing the interests of these regions. He had a private agenda of his own, something that he was keeping hidden at the moment and Richard was going to find out what that was one way or another.

“What concerns do you have?” Kahlan asked.

“First of all, everything was just fine with the ruling seat of the Midlands in Aydindril under the control of the Mother Confessor and the Council,” Backus snorted, leaning forward in his chair. “There is absolutely no reason to unite us with the D’Harans.”

Kahlan appraised him for a long moment, her penetrating icy blue stare causing him to shrink back in his chair. “Representative Backus, you of all people should know that things cannot always stay the same. Change has come and you are either with us or against us and you are quite obviously against us.”

“Lord Rahl has corrupted your thinking, turned you against the Midlands that you once loved and called your home,” Frinhill scowled, folding his arms against his chest like an insolent child pouting because he didn’t get his way.

“It is because of my love for the Midlands that I believe this union with D’Hara is for the best,” Kahlan said with a deadly calm that reverberated through the air, leaving a frosty chill in the room. “My union with Lord Rahl as my husband is based on love and mirrors the union of the Midlands and D’Hara. We love the people of both territories and therefore we believe it is in the best interest of everyone that we form the D’Haran Empire.”

“It is because you fell in love with your Seeker that we are in the mess that we’re in now,” Gorrim abruptly chimed in. “You used to be a strong, independent ruler, thinking for yourself, not following the decisions of some man to influence you or bowing to his desires like some brainless wench mooning over...”

“Gorrim!” Richard’s razor sharp voice pierced the air as sure as if it had been the steel of his sword itself.

A subtle reassuring hand abruptly covered his, causing him to swallow his sudden fuming rage. He turned to gaze into the bright blue eyes of his beloved, the warming calm he saw swimming there soothing the angry beast that dwelt inside of him.

Suffocating tension permeated the room, each one waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next. Would the Lord Rahl draw his sword? Cut them all down right here? Or would the Mother Confessor just confess them all?

“I’m afraid that we have not been formally introduced yet, Representative Gorrim,” Kahlan calmly replied, her shoulders straight, her head held high with all the authority that her prestigious titles held. “Because I assume that you are new to your position and have not been formally trained in how to properly address the Mother Confessor, I will let your comment go...this time. I will not be so forgiving the next time you decide to open your mouth.”

Gorrim immediately blanched with her words, realizing that he had crossed a very distinct line. “I beg your forgiveness, Mother Confessor,” he swallowed hard. “I did not mean to offend you in any way. I only meant to say that…”

“I understood perfectly what you were trying to say, Gorrim,” Kahlan angrily snapped. “And I don’t appreciate your insinuation that I am any less the Mother Confessor because I was blessed enough to marry a man for love instead of being forced to confess and take a mate like Confessors past. 

“That alone should prove that what Lord Richard Rahl and I share is extremely rare and special, something that has not happened in over three thousand years. I believe it is something to be celebrated, not questioned or diminished in anyway.

“Now, if you have any…valid…questions or concerns that you’d like to discuss with us then I suggest you say it now because I’m not in the mood to hear any more of your foolish accusations or ludicrous opinions.”

Richard could barely contain the smile of pride that rose to his lips, his heart swelling with deep-seated love for her. She truly was a special woman, beautiful inside and out and she belonged to no one but him. There were hand in hand and heart to heart in every way.

“Does that answer your questions, gentlemen?” Richard frostily asked, his raptor gaze returning, darkening as he swept over the room with its fierceness.

“No, I’m afraid we have many more issues that we still need to discuss,” Sabinus boldly replied with a small smile.

Richard drew a deep, calming breath before responding. “What more could there be to discuss,” he bit out. “Our position is clear. You decision has obviously been made.”

“Recall your army and we will be more than happy to see if we can come to some sort of resolution regarding this tenuous situation. We are not unreasonable men…and lady…here,” Sabinus suggested, tipping his head towards Kahlan.

“I’m past being reasonable,” Richard angrily stated. “I’ve been reasonable for several months. If you wanted to avoid this unfortunate end, then you should have been here weeks ago to discuss your concerns just like everyone else.”

“But…but…it was beyond our control,” Frinhill spouted.

“You should have thought about the repercussions of your decision to unite and form your own territory long before it came to this,” Kahlan said, pulling her hair back behind her shoulder. “Treason is not something that we take lightly.”

“I think that might be putting it a little harshly, don’t you think?” Sabinus interjected with raised eyebrows.

“I’m afraid we don’t,” Kahlan informed him, standing to her feet. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I believe we’re done here for today. We can meet again tomorrow if you wish, but our decision stands.”

Shocked, the four dignitaries stood to their feet as they watched Lord and Lady Rahl exit the room. “But we’re not finished here!” Gorrim sputtered.

“Yes, we are,” Sabinus quietly said under his breath to the irate man as he stared at the chair that the Mother Confessor had just occupied.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll follow me,” Command Holland offered, more than ready to escort them not just from the room, but from the city.

Gathering his things, Sabinus was deep in thought. Kahlan Amnell Rahl was a very powerful, very intelligent woman, not one to be easily antagonized or goaded. Then again, neither was the Lord Rahl.

He was going to have to find Sangria right away.

XXX

Finding themselves alone in the private back corridor behind the deliberation room, Richard pulled Kahlan to an abrupt stop. Turning, he quickly pressed her back against the wall behind her. “Have I told you lately how incredibly amazing you are?” he softly asked her, a lopsided grin on his face as he lost himself in the deep blue depths swimming before him.

“I think you said something like that last night,” she seductively murmured with a smirk, quickly growing warm with the feel of him pressing her against the wall, his lips lingering so dangerously close to hers.

His lips met hers in a heated rush as he fully pinned her against the wall with his body. His leg slipped between hers, causing a sudden friction that she hadn’t anticipated. She moaned something sinful as he deepened the kiss, her fingers snaking into his hair and causing him to groan in response.

Retreating for air, he brushed his nose against hers. “So does the beautiful Mother Confessor have any plans for the rest of the day?”

“Maybe,” she purred. “You see there’s this very handsome man that I know, one that can’t seem to keep his eyes off of me and…”

“Oh really?” he interrupted in surprise, quickly reminded of the way Sabinus had stared at her. 

“You might know him,” she continued to tease, tilting her head and using her teeth to lightly graze his lower lip. “He’s tall with brown hair…warm brown eyes, carries this powerful sword.”

Kahlan continued her tortuous assault, trailing warm kisses along his jaw to his ear and causing him to place both hands against the wall on either side of her head in an attempt to keep control. “He loves me deeply and I him, brings me such incredible pleasure that it curls my toes,” she sultrily whispered in his ear.

Unable to stand it another moment, Richard turned his head with a low growl, his lips crashing into hers. He slowly slid his leg up and down between hers, feeling her body tensing with building need as he continued to kiss her, their mutual passion rising.

“Rich-ard,” she gasped, her mouth falling open as he kissed along her pulse point. “We can’t…here…”

“I’m the Lord Rahl,” he breathily smirked against her throat. “I can have what I want where I want it…and I want you…always.”

His demanding need caused arousal to shiver up her spine with his teasing words, her brain sending warning signals telling her that she needed to stop this before she couldn’t. She already didn’t want to stop him as she pulled him impossibly closer, but the logic in her head told her something else entirely different.

His fingers grazed along the edge of her dress, leaving a trail of gooseflesh along the tops of her breasts in his wake. Soon his hands, his mouth would be where she always wanted him, causing incredible warmth to pool in her core.

A soft sheen of perspiration broke out across her brow as she pressed the back of her head fully against the wall behind her, her chest beginning to heave with his attentive ministrations. She could feel her whole body aching to come undone right then and there, her magic already swirling towards the surface.

Richard knew he was beyond being able to stop now, his growing need for her becoming too painful, too demanding to ignore any longer. If he’d had his way, he would have cleared the deliberation room and taken her right then and there.

The things she did to him just by existing kept his need for her constantly simmering in his core, set to explode when he least expected it. He knew the chances of them being discovered here in this back corridor was slim. This was the Lord Rahl’s private corridor. No one used it but them. 

Still, just the outside chance of being discovered in such a comprising position with the Lady Rahl only made his want for her flare that much hotter in his core. The constant moans and gasps of his name spilling from her beautiful lips as he loosened the laces of her dress only spurred him on. He was far beyond the point of no return now.

If he didn’t have her now, feel himself buried in her warm depths, he’d never survive.

His fingers became more insistent as he tugged her laces loose, his mouth following as he lifted her skirt, gripping her legs and wrapping her securely around his waist. She quickly worked the buttons of his tunic, her hands itching to touch his perfectly sculpted body. Her fingers feverishly traced the familiar curves of his muscular back as she kissed him, her tongue in a constant battle now with his for control.

He quickly loosened his breeches, freeing what they both so desperately wanted at that moment. Sliding over him, she cried his name despite herself, tilting her head back in sweet hot pleasure. That first moment of connection never ceased to thrill them both. 

Richard buried his face in the crook of her neck, steeling himself against the overwhelming urge to fall apart right there. Biting his lip, he began to move, pinning her more fully against the wall and sending his senses reeling like only she could ever do to him. His teeth raked against her throat with a low moan, knowing he would leave his mark on her fair skin, but he didn’t care. She belonged to him.

Kahlan felt as if her whole body was on fire as they made love, knowing they could be caught at any moment. She moaned as his tempo increased, making her even more desperate to have what only she could ever have from him as her powers roared to the surface.

Thunder without sound reverberated through the air as she clawed at his back, climaxing and bringing her lover with her as he emptied himself deep inside of her. His lips softly brushed against her throat, blazing a trail to her ear.

“I love you…more than you know…” he panted heavily, taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking hard.

Kahlan sucked in a sharp breath, her heart hammering in her chest as she tilted her head to nuzzle the side of his face. “Forever…my love…” she softly breathed as he unhooked her legs from his waist.

Setting her back down on the ground, he tied the laces of her dress as she fixed his breeches, his lips softly brushing against hers as they worked to return everything to its proper place. He lightly ran his fingers over her hair, smoothing down the stray strands that he had inadvertently displaced.

“You are so very beautiful,” he murmured as he gazed into her eyes, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. “Thank you for standing with me in there…in everything we do. I know this can’t be easy for you.”

“I love you, Richard,” she smiled her special smile. “We’re together in this life, in everything. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Kissing the tip of her nose, Richard took her hand in his as he started to lead her from their new favorite spot, knowing in his heart that he was the luckiest man alive. And it was all because of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 8

Walking through the corridor, Richard couldn’t help the smile that refused to leave his face. Kahlan was always the one that put it there. He quickly captured her hand in his, entwining their fingers. To him, it mirrored their hearts.

Casting a side-long glance, he noticed the way that her forehead furrowed, the endearing way that she chewed her bottom lip when something was on her mind. He brought their joined hands to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles in an attempt to draw her back to him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Are you worried someone might have seen us?”

“What? No,” she softly shook her head with a sudden shy smile, her cheeks warming at the thought. “There was just something off in that deliberation room, something that wasn’t quite right.”

“Besides the fact that Ambassador Dorst is up to something?” he asked, his annoyance rising with the reminder.

“Yes, I noticed that too,” she absentmindedly replied. “But there was something wrong with how it all went.”

“One more word about you from Gorrim and I was set to remove him with my sword,” he scowled, tightening his hold on her hand.

He knew what kind of a life that Kahlan had led before meeting him; the loneliness, the fear, the atrocities that she had learned from taking confessions from the scum of the earth. He shuddered to think of the vile things that she had heard confessed to her, the horrifying nightmares that had no doubt followed her deep into her sleep each night. 

Despite being the strongest woman he’d ever met, it made him all the more protective of her, desperate to shield her from any more hurt or heartache. He knew that she had long ago grown accustomed to the derisive comments and the lack of respect shown to Confessors by some, but he hadn’t and he never would.

“I know and I love you for it, but I believe I made my point without resorting to that,” she smirked.

“Yes, you most certainly did,” he lightly chuckled. “What bothered you most about it?”

“Representatives Backus and Frinhill,” she muttered, her mind still trying to process the things that had happened. “I’ve known them for several years. They have always been very honorable men, soft spoken, gentle demeanors. I have never known them to react like they did in there. There were almost out of control.”

“It’s probably just because their regions are about to be invaded by D’Haran troops.”

“Could be, but there was still something wrong with them,” she murmured, still unconvinced. “I’ve always had a good relationship with the both of them. Something is not right with all of this.”

“What do you think it could be?”

Kahlan shook her head with a sigh. “I wish I knew.”

“There you two are! Where have you been?”

Richard and Kahlan looked up to find Mistress Rachel marching towards them, a look of agitation veiling her face.

“We just finished with our meeting,” Richard simply said, coming to a stop before her.

“I checked,” she frowned. “The meeting was over a while ago. What have you two been up to?”

Kahlan felt her cheeks warming with the Mord’Sith’s inquisitive narrowed gaze. “We were just…talking…”

“Right,” she harrumphed in obvious disbelief.

“What happened to the Mord’Sith fearing their Lord Rahl? Don’t I instill any fear around here anymore?” Richard asked with sudden curiosity, looking to Kahlan and noticing the pink flush that colored her cheeks. It only served to awaken his arousal again.

“What do you need, Rachel?” Kahlan asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Received a message from Mina,” Rachel scowled. “She is asking for you to come to her right away. She’s fallen ill and desperately needs to talk to you.”

Richard looked from Rachel to Kahlan in confusion. “Who’s Mina?”

“She’s some witch who sees visions,” Rachel replied before Kahlan could even open her mouth. “She thinks she feels some special connection to Lady Kahlan, sees visions that pertain to her.”

“I met her in the market place once with my father,” Kahlan told him. “She approached me with a vision that she’d had, telling me about Sister Deryn and reassuring me that it would all work out. She then warned me that more trouble was going to come.”

“Well, that part has turned out to be true,” he said.

“Yes, in a way I guess,” Kahlan considered as she thought back on the bizarre events. “She tried to sneak into the Palace a couple of days after that to tell me about another vision she’d experienced.”

“Well, I don’t like it,” Rachel huffed, her fists planted firmly on her hips. “I think she wants something from you.”

“She’s harmless,” Kahlan countered. “She’s just lonely that’s all. She wanted to tell me that a powerful woman had come to D’Hara, one who would be our undoing.”

Richard raked his fingers back through his hair as he considered her words. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

Kahlan placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “It’s nothing. I figured she was probably talking about the Prelate. She arrived at about the same time as Mina’s vision.”

“Could be,” he muttered. Why don’t you take Nicci with you? See if there’s anything she can do for her if she’s truly fallen ill.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kahlan nodded in agreement. “She’s probably just had another vision she wants to share with me. I want to freshen up and change my clothes. Then, we can go.”

“I want to hear more about these visions when you get back,” Richard informed her with a frown as he released her hand. “If something strange is really going on here then maybe she can help us discover what it might be.”

XXX

Following Mistress Rachel, Kahlan and Nicci made their way to Mina’s home on the other side of the market place. The Mord’Sith had insisted that she come along despite the fact that Nicci was the most powerful sorceress to ever walk the territories.

The cool spring air was a pleasant reprieve from the cold harsh winter they’d had, the warmth of the sun on their faces belying the fact that they would still need their cloaks for a couple more weeks. 

“Any change in Michael’s condition?” Kahlan asked as they turned down a narrow street.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Nicci sighed heavily. “That’s both good and bad. I hoped that maybe he would improve, be able to fight his magic breaking down, but I don’t think that he can. His little body isn’t strong enough.”

“Do you really think they’re going to be able to find a cure for him?” she asked, biting her bottom lip at the thought of him dying.

“I honestly don’t know,” Nicci replied. “I hope so, but truthfully…I’m just not sure.”

“We can’t give up hope,” Kahlan pursed her lips.

Nicci pulled her long blond hair back over her shoulder. “I agree,” she said. “And we won’t.”

Mistress Rachel led them down another road, the crowds of people thinning out the further away from the center of the city that they went. They began to pass a few more houses and fewer stores as they walked. Houses on this side of the city were nothing more than small shacks, their walls barely standing upright, their roofs sagging. It broke Kahlan’s heart.

“What do you know about this woman?” Nicci finally asked.

“Not much,” Kahlan frowned in thought. “Mina is just someone who has a small spark of magic. She sees visions.”

“She’s a charlatan,” Rachel snorted over her shoulder.

“She’s harmless, Rachel,” Kahlan shot back with a shake of her head and a smile on her lips.

“And her message didn’t say anything more?”

“No, just that she had fallen ill and needed me to come see her right away,” Kahlan replied, her brow creasing in thought. “Something odd is going on around here, Nicci. I’m not sure what it is, but we need to keep our eyes open.”

Kahlan cast a furtive glance over her shoulder, stopping suddenly at what she saw. Further back down the road stood the woman with the silver hair, her eyes locked on her. Her hair stood out among the crowds, her golden cloak practically shimmering in the sun.

The Mother Confessor quickly spun on her heel to face the woman only to find her suddenly gone. Kahlan raced back down the road in the direction they had just come, stopping in the middle of the busy street to find no trace of her.

Nicci raced after her, stopping when she finally caught up to her. “Kahlan, what is it?” Nicci breathlessly asked, placing a hand on her arm.

“That woman,” Kahlan murmured under her breath, her eyes frantically scanning the area for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

“What woman?” Nicci shook her head in confusion as she too began searching the area for the unknown person.

“That silver haired woman?” Rachel asked, her agiel gripped tightly in her fist as she scanned the crowds. “You saw her again?”

“Yes, she was standing right here,” Kahlan scowled. “I’m certain of it this time. She was definitely following us for some reason.”

Nicci didn’t like what Kahlan was telling them. “Do you think she’s connected to Mina somehow?”

“I don’t know how,” Kahlan replied. “I’ve never seen them together.”

“I doubt it. I saw this woman and she definitely doesn’t look the type who would be seen with someone like Mina,” Rachel informed the sorceress.

“Come, we better go check on Mina,” Kahlan finally said, worry beginning to grow. 

XXX

Kahlan quickened her pace as she hurried down the road, needing to know what was going on. It caused panic to rise in her heart to think that someone could have come to the People’s Palace to cause them more trouble than they already had.

She cringed at the thought of another threat coming after Richard and her family, lurking in the shadows ready to strike. She would not allow anyone to hurt them or her friends. They’d had enough trouble lately without any more interference in their lives.

“How much further?” Kahlan asked, anxious to get to Mina.

“It’s just up ahead at the end of this next road,” Rachel said.

They hurried up the road, the afternoon sun beginning to diminish as evening began its approach. Kahlan’s eyes darted about her, trying to catch a glimpse of any trouble in the haunting shadows that seemed to follow them everywhere they went. 

Mina had called for her to come for a reason, one that remained a mystery. The mysterious silver haired woman was obviously involved with this somehow. Kahlan didn’t like how she kept popping up, appearing and then suddenly disappearing, following her like she obviously was doing. 

There were strange things going on around here. She just couldn’t figure out how it all fit together just yet.

Finally reaching a small shack of a house, Kahlan tentatively knocked at the door. Hearing no response, she knocked again, more insistent this time.

“Mina?” Kahlan called her name, her anxiety rising. Her pulse was beginning to race the longer time slipped by without a response. “It’s Kahlan.”

She gently pushed on the door, surprised to find it not even locked. The old door squeaked stubbornly on its aged hinges as Kahlan pushed it further open. She could feel Nicci and Rachel pressing in behind her as she entered, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light in the small shack.

“Be careful,” Rachel hissed under her breath from behind the Mother Confessor.

Ignoring her, Kahlan slowly looked around her, taking in all of the tiny treasures that the old woman had collected, special objects on display that obviously meant everything to her staring at her from their privileged positions on shelves and tables all around the small room.

“Mina,” Kahlan called again, a little more urgency in her voice. “It’s Kahlan. I came to see you.”

A soft low moan, barely audible, drifted from another room. Kahlan quickly made her way to a room in the back of the small home. Mina lay on a bed, a ragged quilt covering her small frame. Her face was ghostly pale, her white wispy hair disheveled, so unlike the usual smoothed back style that she typically wore.

Kahlan knelt down beside the old woman’s bed, her hand finding Mina’s wrinkled one lying on her stomach on top of the quilt. “Mina, what happened?” Kahlan asked her, sadden by the declining state in which she had found her in.

“I don’t…know…” she weakly gasped, her voice hoarse. “I don’t rightly…remember…”

“Rachel, get a glass of water,” Kahlan instructed her before turning her attention back to the woman. “I’m here now, Mina.”

“That’s good…good…” she murmured. “I have to tell her.”

“Tell who?” Kahlan shook her head in confusion.

“Lady Kahlan,” Mina weakly gasped again. “I have to warn her…”

“I’m right here, Mina,” Kahlan told her, squeezing the elderly woman’s hand in reassurance. “What do you need to tell me?”

“Yes, I must tell her…” she rambled on incoherently.

“Nicci,” Kahlan turned to her.

Without a word, Nicci moved in beside the Mother Confessor, stretching out her hands as she examined the elderly woman. The sorceress had a grim expression on her face as she worked, allowing her powerful magic to flow through her and into the woman’s body.

Nicci suddenly sat back on her heels, shaking her head with a solemn expression on her face as she looked into Kahlan’s sad eyes. “I’m so sorry, Kahlan,” she softly whispered.

Rachel entered with a glass of water, handing it to Kahlan. Kahlan reached beneath Mina’s frail body, holding her up as she helped her take a drink of water. Mina thirstily drank it down, weakly collapsing back into the Mother Confessor’s arms. Kahlan gently laid her back down in the bed, pulling the quilt up around her shoulders.

“I have…to tell her…warn her…” Mina moaned as tears suddenly leaked from her closed eyes.

“I’m here, Mina,” Kahlan gently attempted to reassure her again. “What do you need to tell me?”

“Her…”

“Her who?” Kahlan shook her head in confusion.

“Her…please be careful, Lady Kahlan,” she sobbed. “You’re in great…danger…”

Frustration mingled with sadness as she tightened her hold on the woman’s hand. “Mina, I don’t understand. Please tell me what you saw.”

“You must beware,” she warned her, her eyes suddenly opening wide with a gasp. “It’s coming.”

“What is coming?” Rachel asked, standing behind Kahlan and Nicci.

“The serpent…” Mina rasped, horror filling her voice as well as her eyes.

The old woman drew a shuddering breath, her eyes falling closed as her head rolled to the side. Kahlan stared down at her, her final words ringing in her ears. It was just like the prophecy. The deadly serpent that was prophesied would rise against the Seeker, the one who would unite regions and destroy the future.

Kahlan felt her blood turn to ice in her veins as she sank back on her heels. “Mina?” she softly called the woman’s name, deep down knowing that she would never answer her again.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning, she looked into the sorceress’s eyes. “This prophecy is truly coming for us, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so,” Nicci gently confirmed. 

Kahlan turned back to the woman lying still in the bed before her, fear rising like a deadly phantom. This couldn’t be happening. They eliminated one evil only to have one after another repeatedly rise up against them, ready to destroy them at every turn, take away everything they held dear.

Tears suddenly burned in her eyes, frustration and anger at having to fight another unseen, unknown evil that would never leave them alone.

“Kahlan, there’s more,” Nicci softly said. “Mina was murdered.”

“What?” Kahlan gasped, turning to look at the sorceress. “What are you talking about?”

“She was murdered,” Nicci told her. “I detected a magical spell lingering in her body, a spell I wasn’t able to reverse in time. Someone used magic to kill her.”

“Look around, see what you can find that might help us figure out who could’ve done this to her,” Kahlan instructed them as she gently pulled the quilt over Mina’s face.

Someone had wanted to stop her, keep her from telling what she had seen in her visions. Whatever it was that Mina had experienced had just died with her. Now, they were left with little more information than they already had.

“I found this,” Rachel suddenly announced reentering the small back room. 

Taking it from the Mord’Sith, Kahlan held up a gold coin that Rachel had found. “Where did you find this?” Kahlan asked.

“It was in the cupboard on the shelf with her dishes,” she informed her. “Odd place to hide something so valuable.”

“I wonder how she got this,” Kahlan murmured more to herself than the others as she fingered the gold coin. “This could’ve paid for her to have so much more than what she had and yet she hadn’t spent it yet. Why?”

“Maybe she was waiting for the right time,” Nicci suggested, taking the coin from the Mother Confessor to look at it.

“But how did she get it,” Kahlan pressed. “She doesn’t make enough money foretelling futures on the street to be able to come close to earning anywhere near this much. It would take her whole life to make this.”

“Someone very generous gave a very gracious tip for a future that they obviously didn’t want repeated to anyone,” Nicci said.

“The problem is finding out who that someone is,” Rachel huffed.

“I have a feeling that the silver haired woman may have some information about all of this,” Kahlan wondered out loud. “She is obviously wealthy, could afford to give away a gold coin like that without needing to take it back.”

“I can alert Commander Garren, have the guards on alert for her if you wish,” Rachel said.

“No, not yet,” Kahlan frowned as she stood to her feet. “We don’t have any proof yet that she is even involved in this. We’re just guessing here. There are thousands and thousands of people here. It could be anyone.”

“Besides, if this woman is truly involved, we don’t want to alert her that we suspect her of anything,” Nicci mentioned. “I think we should keep our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. We need to be careful. Whoever is involved possesses great magic.”

Walking to the door, Kahlan paused, her hand coming to rest against the doorframe. She turned to look at the body lying so still beneath the ragged quilt. Her heart constricted at the site. She hadn’t known the woman very well, but she couldn’t help but be saddened by her unexpected death.

Mina had died because of her, may have lost her life because of the visions she’d had surrounding her and Richard. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible for this in some small way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 9

Richard entered Sister Deryn’s suite, the eerie silence that greeted him unnerving. He absentmindedly rubbed his arms despite the warmth of the room. Everything about this whole situation had left him on edge, leaving him feeling uncertain of himself and all of their futures.

He had never dreamed that he’d be informed one day that he had a son, one that he had no knowledge of, one that he hadn’t even created and yet he was here in his life. Michael was still so unreal to him, like some sort of spirit that had suddenly been given form and dropped into his life from out of nowhere.

He ran his fingers back through his hair as he released a long ragged breath. Things just continued to escalate, nothing seeming to ever remain settled for long. He was beginning to believe that peace and quiet was only something that was written about in fairy tale books, not something that occurred in real life. He was reminded once again that nothing in life was ever easy.

But it was moments with his family that kept him going; time spent playing with his daughters or quiet moments before dawn holding his son while everyone else slept. It was secret stolen moments spent with Kahlan in private corridors that kept him grounded, kept him fighting with every fiber of his being.

A grin tugged at his lips as he crossed the large room to Michael’s bedroom, memories of what he had shared with Kahlan a few hours ago toying now with his still simmering want for her. It had probably been most inappropriate, but it had been intensely erotic and passionate.

He was the Lord Rahl after all he reminded himself. Didn’t he deserve a little time with his wife, a little reprieve from the daily tolls of responsibilities and leadership?

Spirits knew what little time they had to themselves, how much of their lives were eaten away by their duties.

And it had soothed him more than Kahlan could know being with your like that, so spontaneous and passionate. Watching her in the deliberation meeting had heated his blood, reawakening his ever-present need for her. His demand for her had only grown with every passing moment.

The frenzied release that had come had nearly caused him to black out, the feel of her falling over that thrilling precipice with him beyond amazing. Coming with her was always incredible; clinging to one another and calming each other as they fought to come back down from heights of overwhelming rapture was his favorite experience with her next to the beautiful act of making love itself.

He never knew that he was capable of loving someone so deeply, so completely until her.

Reaching the door, Richard felt a soft flutter of nervousness suddenly erupt in the pit of his stomach, wondering how Michael was fairing. Turning the handle, he opened the door to find the Prelate sitting by his son’s bed. She was leaning over him, a wet washcloth in her hands. She gently wiped his sweaty brow, humming a comforting song to him. 

Despite the anger with her that still pervaded his heart, the site playing out before his eyes somewhat helped to soothe the burn of what she had done to him, how she had so spitefully interfered with his life, his future.

There was a sense of kindness about her now that he hadn’t expected or noticed before, a gentle spirit hidden beneath the hardened layers of duty and leadership that had grown and thickened over the years. He was seeing another side of her, seeing her in a whole new light.

It didn’t change what she had done or come close to erasing the hurt that her actions had caused, but it did seem to help knowing that she at least seemed to recognize her error, was helping to resolve the terrible turmoil that she had created.

Ann suddenly turned to see the Seeker standing in the doorway watching her; a soft flush of embarrassment rising to her cheeks as she quickly returned her attention back to her patient.

“I’m sorry,” Ann shyly said as she continued to wipe Michael’s face. “I didn’t realize you were there.”

He watched as she stiffened, her stern demeanor returning to the way he had known her to always be. “How’s he doing today?” Richard asked as he came to stand at the foot of the bed.

“I’m afraid not well,” Ann sighed softly. 

“He had been doing alright when I stopped by to see him last night,” he grimly replied. “What’s changed?”

“It’s his fever. It seems to be worsening.”

“Is there anything more we can do for him?” he asked, his pulse anxiously quickening with worry.

Michael’s cheeks were flushed bright red with the fever raging through his little body, his sweaty hair matted against his head. The site before him broke Richard’s heart. He felt so helpless watching this little boy losing a battle he was never meant to fight, one that he couldn’t even begin to hope to win.

Barely two years old and he probably wouldn’t even live to see next week let along his third birthday.

His throat suddenly felt thick with tears as he fought to think of something, anything that he could do to help his son hold on until Zedd returned with a cure. Even though it had been a doomed existence from the very beginning, he still couldn’t sit back and watch this little life be snuffed out.

“I’ve sent word for Sister Nicci,” Ann softly informed him as she wrung out the washcloth in a basin of water. “They’re supposed to bring her here as soon as she returns from town.”

Moving to the other side of the bed, Richard knelt down, placing a hand on his son’s forehead. He was burning up with fever, sweat trickling down the sides of his face, whimpering softly in his restless sleep. The Seeker closed his eyes not even knowing what he was doing but feeling the need to try nonetheless.

He focused his scattered anxious thoughts, casting his worries aside as he attempted to concentrate on the fever itself. He breathed slowly, attempting to touch his Han and drive the fever from his body. He ignored the intent gaze of the Prelate he could feel locked on him as he gave himself over to the darkness inside of his mind as he swam towards the small bright light he could see in the center.

He reached out for it, stretching with everything he had to grab hold of it, to embrace it and use it to his advantage. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, grinding his teeth as he felt himself moving closer to that soft glow, watching it grow brighter and bigger than life itself.

And then with a whoosh, it was suddenly exploding as it rushed through him like damn set free, setting his nerve endings on fire with the charged power that inundated his every fiber. The sensation nearly took his breath away as he felt the full force of it begin to settle in his hand, reaching into the little body and touching the life that was all too quickly fading away.

In that dazzling moment, Richard witnessed a star shower of lights cascading around him in the black void inside of the child. It was a display unlike anything he’d ever witnessed before as every color imaginable shot tiny sparks through every cell of Michael’s body. Magic fought against magic in a violent demonstration of the power that flowed through him, the powerful magic of his father. 

Magic was slowly tearing him apart cell by cell, his body fighting against itself in a futile effort to survive. Only the harder his body fought, the harder his magic fought back. The war was devastating to behold as Richard witnessed it through the touch of his Han.

He suddenly realized he was breathing heavily, the sound of his exerted pulls for air filling his own ears and alerting him to the fact that he needed to stop. He didn’t have control of his magic yet. Using it without knowing what he was doing could turn deadly, costing Michael his life even though he was fighting so hard to save it.

Richard abruptly pulled his hand back, sitting back on his heels as he fought to catch his breath. His eyes flew open in panic, afraid that he might have inadvertently hurt the little boy. Looking at Michael, he immediately noticed that his cheeks weren’t so red, the sweat gone from his face. He seemed more peaceful, settled.

“What did you do?”

Richard looked up into the Prelate’s stunned eyes, momentarily forgetting that she was even in the room. “I just…I wanted to try to ease his fever,” he murmured, suddenly feeling very drained by the overwhelming experience.

Ann quickly sat forward, lightly running her hands over Michael’s forehead and face. “Whatever you did, it worked,” she told him with great relief. “His fever has broken for the moment.”

The Seeker could only nod his head in acknowledgment as he watched Michael sleep. He had no idea what he had done or how he had done it, only that he had wanted to help his son. He knew that it was only a temporary fix for a much larger, much deadlier problem that they had on their hands, one that he couldn’t even begin to heal. 

What he had seen happening inside Michael’s body had shocked him, scared him. He’d had no idea the extent of what was happening nor did he completely understand it all, but he’d just gotten a firsthand view of it.

He needed to talk to Nicci. Maybe if he told her what he had seen and experienced, they could come up with a cure before it was too late.

“Richard, I know that you think of me as a monster for what I did by using you and Sister Deryn to create Michael,” Ann suddenly said, her voice soft and tentative and invading his thoughts. “I only thought I was doing what was right, what was necessary to avert a very real, very deadly prophecy that could mean the end of our world as we know it.”

Richard stared at her as she spoke, his eyes following the outline of her face highlighted by the soft glow of the candlelight coming from the bedside table. He wondered what had made her become like this, the things that she had seen and experienced that had formed her into the person sitting before him now. Had she always been coldly decisive, calculating and logical to the point of erasing human emotion?

“I never meant to hurt you, Richard,” she continued, not even bothering to wait for a response as she continued to talk and clean Michael’s face. “When you were at the Palace of the Prophets, I saw in you a gift unlike anything I’ve ever witnessed before, a real power not just from your Han, but an innate intelligence and intuition that could never be learned.

“I guess I should have trusted what I saw in you back then, should’ve known that you would’ve found a way to be with the Mother Confessor, to have a son free of the touch of confession. Only you, Richard Rahl, could possibly accomplish such an unimaginable feat.”

After several moments of silence, Ann finally risked a glance at the Seeker to find him still sitting back on his heels on the other side of the bed. His expression was one of thoughtful consideration, not anger or resentment like she had anticipated. It startled her.

“I just hope in time you can forgive me for interfering in your life,” she said, suddenly feeling awkward about his lack of response.

“I forgive you,” he finally replied after a long moment, the truth of his words residing in his warm brown eyes. “I know you thought that what you were doing was for the best at the time, but it was still wrong. I just hope that we can find a way to save Michael so that he doesn’t have to die unnecessarily.”

“He should never have been created in the first place,” she bitterly replied. “I see that now. The magic is breaking down like the wizard who helped me warned me that it probably would. He told me we were playing a deadly game with your magic. I refused to listen to him too.”

Richard could see the regret in her face as she tended to Michael, the sadness that swam in her eyes. He didn’t need Kahlan or her magic to see that she was telling the truth.

Just then, Nicci walked in, breathless. “I was told Michael isn’t doing well,” she anxiously said as she made her way to the foot of the bed. “I came as soon as I returned.”

“He’s much better now thanks to Richard,” Ann announced, a small smile of pride lighting her face as she glanced at the Seeker.

“How did you manage to do that?” Nicci asked, stunned by the sudden revelation.

“It’s a long story that I need to tell you about,” Richard said as he got to his feet. “It might end up helping us find a way to save Michael.”

“Really?” she replied. “I do want to hear more.”

“How’s Mina?” he asked instead, his thoughts already taking him elsewhere. “Any more visions involving Kahlan or our future?”

“I’m afraid that Mina’s dead,” Nicci frowned.

XXX

Sister Deryn pulled the hood of her cloak back, allowing her light brown hair to fall down her shoulders as she began to search for firewood. She was thankful they had made it past the worst of it, leaving the snow and bitter cold behind them. Despite that, she couldn’t fight the chill that suddenly shivered through her.

The horrifying events of the day still ran rampant through her mind, constantly reminding her how close she’d come to losing her life, never seeing her Michael or Richard ever again. She didn’t think that she’d ever been so terrified in her entire life. She’d never encountered such danger, been thrust into the dead center of sheer chaos like that before.

She had led a very quiet, sheltered life having grown up in a small town. By the age of fifteen, she’d found herself at the Palace of the Prophets training to be a Sister of the Light, never leaving her new home until the day she had left with Michael to seek out Richard here in D’Hara.

The most exciting, thrilling moment of her young life had come when Richard Cypher had arrived at the Palace. His presence had filled the entire place with a vibrant light the likes of which she’d never seen before, reaching into her heart and capturing it the moment her eyes had met his.

He had changed her life forever.

Leaning over, Deryn sighed as she continued to gather small branches and twigs for a campfire. If it hadn’t been for Zedd and Frederick, she would’ve been dead right now, in the Underworld. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

They could’ve so easily abandoned her, left her to her fate and making lives easier for everyone. She still couldn’t begin to fathom why they had done what they had, why they had risked their lives to save her.

Her brow crinkled as she tried to make sense of something that didn’t.

“How are you fairing?”

Deryn looked up to see the Wizard Zorander walking towards her, a couple of rabbits in his hands and a warm smile on his wrinkled face. “I’m fine,” she murmured as she averted her eyes, suddenly feeling awkward.

Zedd watched as she knelt down to pick up a couple of small branches, adding them to her growing collection. “No one could blame you if you weren’t, my dear,” he gently said. “It was quite a harrowing experience we went through back there.”

Biting her upper lip, she attempted to fight back the tears that began to suddenly well up from someplace deep inside of her. She wasn’t sure where they were coming from. She hadn’t realized they had even been there, swimming so close to the surface. But they were there now, temporarily blinding her before slipping down her cheeks.

“No, really I’m fine…thanks to you and Frederick,” she softly replied. “If it weren’t for the two of you I wouldn’t be standing here with you now.”

“It was nothing,” Zedd said. “We couldn’t leave you out there to get swallowed up in that avalanche.”

“Yes…yes, you could have…” she said, her voice softly trailing off as she brushed the tears from her face.

“No, we couldn’t,” the Wizard firmly told her, taking a step closer to her. “No matter what you may think of us, we wouldn’t have let you die out there. Every life is precious in the eyes of the Creator and in our eyes as well.”

“But after everything that I’ve done,” she shook her head in disagreement. “I’ve swept into your lives and turned everything upside down. It would have been so easy to just let me die out there. It would’ve solved all your problems. Richard and Kahlan could’ve raised Michael as their own without my interference in their lives.”

“I won’t disagree with you that you and Michael have definitely caused quite a stir that no one was expecting,” Zedd admitted. “But that doesn’t mean that you and Michael are any less important or that your lives are any less significant than anyone else’s.

“While I don’t agree with your desire to break up Richard’s marriage so you can have him for yourself, it is for you and Richard and Kahlan to work out, not me or anyone else. None of us believe in ending a life just to solve a problem like this.”

Sister Deryn stood stone still, her pulse racing as he walked past her to make his way back to their camp. She looked up at the moon beginning to makes its appearance in the steadily darkening sky, its faint rays peeking out behind clouds. What she felt in her heart warred against the compassion behind the Wizard’s words.

How could she just turn her back on what she had wanted for almost three years now? How could she just give up on her dream of a life with Richard and Michael?

Kahlan had stolen him from her and she wanted him back. Maybe when she returned, Kahlan would see that she wasn’t an evil person, that she truly did love Richard and only wanted to make him happy. Maybe she would finally see what she and Richard were meant to each other, would quietly step aside and allow them to be together.

Maybe…must maybe…she thought as she made her way back to camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 10

Sangria frowned as she endured Sabinus’s tirade about Lord and Lady Rahl. She absentmindedly clicked her fingernails, lost to her own thoughts as she mulled over what he had told her so far. While not completely surprised by what he had said to her, it was still something to consider.

The Mother Confessor had seen her again today, recognized her from the other day. She had definitely piqued the Lady Rahl’s suspicion. It was an unfortunate consequence of what she’d had to do, but it couldn’t have been helped.

She had been fortunate enough to have been able to disappear into the throng of people on the busy streets, allowing herself to be swallowed up by the masses. It had provided a convenient escape. She couldn’t afford coming face to face with the Mother Confessor just yet. It was bad enough that she had been seen again.

“Are you even listening to me?” Sabinus cried as he threw his arms up in the air, pausing in his frantic pacing to stare at her.

“How could I not?” she scowled. “You’ve been ranting like a mad man since I returned.”

“Well, aren’t you the least bit concerned?” he huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “I think we should abandon our plans and leave immediately.”

“You can’t be serious!” she gasped in surprise at his sudden change of heart. “We have come too far to throw it all away now.”

“Have you actually met the Mother Confessor?” he demanded to know. “Not seen her; I mean actually met her?”

“No, but…”

“This woman possesses great power and intelligence, more than you can possibly begin to imagine. I’ve never met another like her. She is everything that we heard about and so very much more.”

“Sabinus, we knew going into this it wasn’t going to be easy,” she calmly attempted to reassure him. “We knew all the rumors about Richard and Kahlan Rahl, of the immense abilities that they possessed. That is part of the reason we chose to come here. ”

“Hearing rumors pales mightily in comparison to meeting them face to face, spending any amount of time in their presence,” Sabinus heatedly insisted. “I just think we need to think twice about this before proceeding with our plan.”

Sangria got to her feet and made her way to him. Coming to a stop before him, she gently placed the palm of her hand against his cheek. “Sabinus, we’ve been planning this for almost a year,” she reminded him, gazing into his eyes that were so similar to hers. “We might not get another chance to do this, to realize our dreams. We can’t let doubts get in the way of what we want now. We are so close.”

Sabinus sighed heavily, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Sangria always got her way, always got what she wanted. Always. There was no point in arguing or trying to get her to see that they had gotten themselves into more than they could possibly begin to handle.

“I just don’t want to lose you if this goes wrong,” he softly admitted, his shoulders sagging as if all the air had just been sucked from his lungs. “I couldn’t bear it, Sangria.”

She smiled softly in response as she tilted her head, her hand gently caressing the side of his face. “You won’t lose me, Sabinus,” she tenderly replied, all annoyance vanishing from her countenance. “We’re forever linked. You can’t ever lose me.”

“I still don’t like this,” he shook his head, taking her hand from his face and clutching it tightly between the two of his. “Let’s leave. Please, Sangria, I’m begging you. We can go wherever you want to go. We don’t even have to go back to the Midlands. We can go to the Old World if you want, start a new life there.”

“This is where we were meant to be, what we were born for,” she insisted, her auburn eyes sparkling with the thought. “We’ve worked too hard to walk away now. We will never again get an opportunity like this, Sabinus. Two days. That’s only how much longer we have to wait.”

His gaze fell, his heart sinking despite her words so full of confidence and reassurance. He knew that she was going through with it no matter what he said, no matter how hard he tried to convince her otherwise. All he could do was standby her side and try his best to keep her safe…just like he had always done for her, always would.

She could see the worry swimming in his eyes, the love for her that always resided there just beneath the surface. She loved him, always had. She just couldn’t let her feelings get in the way of what they were destined for.

“It’ll be alright, Sabinus,” she murmured. “I promise.”

Pulling him into a tight embrace, Sangria couldn’t help but wonder if she hadn’t pushed things too far this morning. The Mother Confessor had seen her, had recognized her from before. She was beginning to suspect that something more was going on. Sangria could see it by the look on Kahlan’s face when their eyes had locked on one another again. 

In that brief flicker of time, she had seen a sudden realization wash over the Mother Confessor. 

She had been able to quickly disappear into the crowds that had surrounded her, but she had made the foolish mistake of allowing Kahlan to see her again. She allowed her curiosity with the Mother Confessor to get the better of her.

She just hoped that she hadn’t just single-handedly destroyed their plans.

XXX

“The Lo’Gaire Mountains,” Zedd grandly announced with a broad smile and a sweep of his arm. “Now, we just need to find the great Wizard Caelinus.”

“Which direction do we go now?” Frederick asked, his gaze roaming over the vast mountainous landscape that spread out before them, beckoning them to come explore.

“That way, I believe,” he replied after a long moment.

“You believe?” Deryn asked, skepticism filling her voice once more as her eyebrows rose. “We don’t have a lot of time to waste wandering the entire mountain range looking for this wizard. My son’s life is at stake.”

“Don’t fear, my dear,” he calmly said. “We will be there before you know it.”

“What makes you think we need to go that way?” Deryn pressed, her lack of confidence growing.

“See that little village nestled in that valley down there?” Zedd asked, pointing ahead of him and to the right. “We’re going to go down there and see if anyone knows where Caelinus might live.”

“Great plan,” she breathed to herself.

Deryn felt her heart sinking despite his reassurances. She missed Michael fiercely, missed Richard. She wanted to go home and see them, to know that her son was even still alive. She just wanted to see him again, to hold her little boy in her arms.

She just hoped that Michael knew that she hadn’t abandoned him, that she would be coming back to him. She was doing this for him, to save his life. Tears pooled in her eyes at the thought of losing him. He was all that she had in this world, all that she had of Richard. She couldn’t lose him.

If they didn’t find Caelinus soon, find the cure that Michael so desperately needed, she would lose him and she would once again have nothing. She’d be all alone, no one in her life that loved her. Even though he was a child of magic, created by powerful magic, he was still hers. He was still her Michael. It did nothing to diminish her love for him, change things for her in any way.

Following Zedd and Frederick towards the little village, Deryn couldn’t help but wonder how her son was doing. Did Michael even know that she was gone? Did he miss his mother?

The thought of Richard caring for their son brought a small smile to her face, bringing a sense of peace to her heart and banishing her tears. She just knew that once he spent some time with him he would come to love him as much as his other children with the Mother Confessor. 

Michael was his first-born, the rightful heir to the throne. No one could contest that. Her heart suddenly filled with great pride, knowing that Michael would one day be the Lord Rahl of D’Hara, the ruler of an entire Empire.

But she had to save him first, find the cure that would stop his magic from snuffing out his life. She just hoped that Caelinus had the answers she needed.

Casting a glance at Kahlan’s father riding beside her, she found herself suddenly struck by his ashen appearance. He didn’t look to be fairing too well at the moment as he swayed slightly in his saddle.

“Are you alright?”

Frederick turned and smiled softly at the Sister of the Light. “I’m fine,” he wearily replied. “Just a little tired.”

“You don’t look so well,” she frowned. “Do you need to stop and rest?”

“No, I’m alright,” he insisted. “We need to keep going so we can find Caelinus, get the cure that Michael needs.”

“You need a cure too,” she reminded him.

“Michael is more important than I am,” he told her. “He’s just a little boy with so much to look forward to in life. I’ve had my chance at life and I’m afraid that I squandered it at almost every turn, chose all the wrong paths. I’m trying to make up for my mistakes now, but if my time has come to an end then so be it.”

“We’ll do whatever we can to save you both,” Deryn replied, pursing her lips with sudden determination.

Frederick stared at her for a long moment, hardly able to believe his ears. Could this be the same young woman who had been so self-absorbed with her own desires, so bent on taking Richard away from Kahlan? 

There seemed to be a certain softening around the edges, her hard attitude starting to waiver ever so slightly. Maybe they were beginning to get through to her, help her see that maybe the path that she had chosen wasn’t the best or only. 

He only hoped that she would learn that lesson that he had learned all too well himself before it was too late for her and her son. It had taken him far too long to learn it, hurting too many people along the way. He knew that heartache was the only thing that lay waiting at the end of the road for her.

“Zedd, I think we need to stop and let Frederick rest for a little while,” Deryn piped up, capturing the old Wizard’s attention.

“How are you holding up, my friend?” Zedd asked, casting a worried glance over his shoulder. “We can stop if you need to.”

“I’m fine…really. I’m just a little tired,” Frederick replied. “I can rest once we rest the village. It’s not too much farther.”

The Wizard studied him for a long moment before responding, noticing how the journey was beginning to take its toll on Kahlan’s father. “If you’re sure you’re alright,” he at last conceded. “We should be there before dark. We can get a hot meal and a couple of rooms for the night.”

“That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Frederick forced a smile through the fatigue.

He hated to admit it, but the excitement of yesterday’s near disaster with Sister Deryn as well as the hard journey through the mountain was wearing on him. He needed to hold on until they found Caelinus.

They were so very close to him. Frederick knew he couldn’t give up now if he wanted to see Kahlan and Richard as well as his grandchildren again. He was finally getting his life back. He couldn’t lose it all now. 

XXX

“You believe Mina was murdered?” Richard questioned her, his arms folded against his chest as he tried to digest everything that Nicci had just told him. “How?”

“I detected traces of deadly magic in her body,” Nicci told him. “Someone definitely wanted her dead.”

“But who would want an old woman with only minimal magical abilities dead?” he shook his head in wonder. None of this was making any sense. “She wasn’t a threat to anybody.”

“Maybe she saw something that she wasn’t supposed to see,” Nicci proposed. “She was in the market place day after day, sitting in the same place. I’m sure she saw a lot of things going on down there, things that people didn’t realize at the time that she had seen.”

“Could be,” Richard murmured in thought, pausing to look at Kahlan who was sitting silently in a nearby chair.

She sat with her hands in her lap, her head lowered, her dark raven hair falling like a curtain along one side of her face. Her forehead was creased in that adorable tell-tale sign that always revealed her frustration as well as her anger.

She had said little since they had returned, Nicci telling him most of the details of what they had found and what had happened to Mina. By the look on her face, he knew that something was definitely weighing heavily on her mind, something that she couldn’t let go of.

“Kahlan, what is it?” he asked, coming over to stand before her. “What’s bothering you about all of this?”

Kahlan sighed as she finally looked up into Richard’s brown eyes full of concern. She began to force a smile to her face to banish his worry, but she knew that he’d see right through it so she let it fall away. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap as she tried to think through what was truly bothering her so much about Mina’s unexpected death. Things just weren’t connecting.

“I’m not quite sure,” she replied, softly shaking her head. “Something just seems off about all of this.”

“In what way?”

“I’m not sure,” she said releasing an exasperated breath. “Mina sent urgent word for me to come for a reason. She saw something in a vision, something that maybe someone didn’t want her telling me about. It’s the only conclusion that makes any sense.”

“You think the vision she wanted to warn you about involved whoever it was that killed her?” Nicci asked, considering the Mother Confessor’s words.

“Could be,” Kahlan shrugged. “Maybe I’m just being paranoid, but something is definitely going on around here. When we were on our way to see Mina, I saw that mysterious woman again.”

“The one with the silver hair that you saw before?” Richard asked, stiffening with the revelation. He certainly didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yes, she was standing at the end of the street watching me,” Kahlan informed him with a grim expression gracing her face.

Richard could feel his muscles tensing even further with dread, a thick knot constricting in the pit of his stomach. “Do you think this woman had something to do with Mina’s sudden death?”

“I just don’t know what to think,” Kahlan replied with a heavy sigh, tilting her head back against the overstuffed chair to stare at the ceiling. “I’ve just had this unsettling feeling since seeing that woman the first time, one that I can’t shake. There’s something about her that…I just don’t know.”

“Mina did ramble on about ‘her’ before she died,” Nicci reminded her. “Then she said the serpent was coming. Do you think there’s a connection there?”

“The serpent?” Richard’s chest immediately tightened with the word, the prophecy suddenly running like a haunting chant through his head, reminding him of the imminent danger that hung over them.

“We don’t know for sure that she was talking about the same serpent as the one in the prophecy. And I certainly don’t want to start accusing innocent people based on the incoherent ramblings of a dying woman,” Kahlan frowned. “We’ll need more proof than that if we’re going to believe that the woman I keep seeing has something to do with all of this.”

“You’ve seen this silver-haired woman three times now,” Richard said. “And you did say that she was following you this time. That can’t be a coincidence.”

“I turned around and saw her standing there at the end of the street. She was staring at me with this…look in her eyes,” Kahlan recounted, the memory of the woman’s penetrating gaze causing her to internally shudder. “When I rushed back down the street towards her, she had disappeared into the crowds of people. She was just…gone.”

Richard could see the worry surfacing in Kahlan’s eyes. She wasn’t one to over-exaggerate or create drama out of nothing. If she saw this woman following her, then something was definitely wrong. The thought made his stomach drop into his boots.

“I’ll have Garren put all our men on guard for this woman,” Richard suddenly decided.

“Richard, we don’t even know for certain if she’s involved or not,” Kahlan protested, standing to her feet. “For all we know, she might be completely innocent.”

“Then again, she might not be,” he told her, taking her hand in his. “I won’t take that chance. Not with your life.”

“I don’t even know if it’s necessarily me that she wants,” she tried again in exasperation, hooking her hair behind her ear.

“I won’t risk your life, Kahlan,” he adamantly shook his head. “We need to figure out what is going on soon. Paige and Priya’s birthday celebration is in a couple of days. I won’t allow anything to ruin that or to hurt my family.”

“I don’t either, Richard, but we also shouldn’t let on that we know that something is going on around here,” the Mother Confessor pointed out. 

“She has a good point,” Nicci interjected. “It would be better if it appeared we were all still in the dark about whatever it is that’s brewing around here.”

Richard drew a deep ragged breath, weighing their words. He didn’t like this at all. He wanted everyone to be on guard against whatever could be coming. He had a terrible feeling that this was the calm before the storm. He was growing terrified about what sort of storm it was that was actually approaching, if it was connected with the prophecy.

If it only involved him, he could handle it, but it involved Kahlan and his children. That was something he couldn’t begin to accept. The fact that Mina had warned Kahlan about the serpent had set him on edge even more than he already was; dread now thrumming through his veins.

He was suddenly reminded of Michael and what he had experienced while trying to remove his fever. “I used my magic to cure Michael’s fever,” he abruptly announced, catching the two women by surprise.

“You did what?” Nicci asked.

“I was able to heal Michael’s fever with my magic,” he repeated.

“I want to hear every single detail,” Nicci demanded as she came to stand before him, her hands on her hips. There was much that he still needed to learn about using and controlling his powerful magic. It was unsettling to learn that he had used it especially on a little boy like Michael. “Start at the beginning.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 11

Riding into town, Frederick could hardly hold his head up. It had taken considerably longer to arrive here; picking their way through the steep terrain had been more time consuming than he had initially thought it would be. 

Fatigue inundated every part of him, his surroundings beginning to swim before his eyes. He tightened his grip on the reins of his horse, forcing himself to remain upright in his saddle. He felt so weak as they finally pulled their horses to a stop before a small tavern.

His blood began to whoosh in his ears like ocean waves crashing on the shore, his vision blurring. He couldn’t say anything to the others, couldn’t even make his mouth work as he began to sway in the saddle, his vision tunneling to pinpoints. He closed his eyes, trying force whatever was happening to him to stop, but it did no good.

He could hear his name being called, the sounds around him somewhat muffled, but he could still make out the worry that filled their voices. It felt as though he was trapped inside of his own body without any chance of being set free.

He felt hands grabbing hold of him, steadying him and supporting him. It felt as though he was drifting, being carried along on a billowy cloud. He tried to open his eyes to see what was happening, but he couldn’t make them work either now.

A tingling warmth softly touched his body, trickling into him and making him feel so calm and tranquil, removing the panic that was threading its way through him. He could feel his anxiety slowly vanishing the longer the warm tingling caressed him, touching every corner of his mind and body before drifting off into nothingness.

“He should sleep now,” Zedd finally announced as he sat back on his heels.

“I can help you get him to a room,” the tavern owner volunteered from where he stood behind the Wizard.

“We’d be much obliged for the help,” he replied, standing to his feet. “He’s been ailing recently. I’m afraid the arduous journey has taken its toll on him.”

“What happened to him?” Deryn asked, still kneeling on the ground, his head cradled in her lap.

“I’m afraid that his condition is progressing,” Zedd grimly informed her. “He’s running out of time more quickly than I had originally guessed.”

“Isn’t there anything more that you can do for him?”

“I’ve helped him as much as I can,” he shook his head with deep regret. “Sleep is what he needs right now. Hopefully, he’ll be somewhat improved in the morning when he wakes up. Come; let’s get him inside.”

Deryn helped them carry Frederick inside the tavern, the ashen color of his face causing her heart to sink. It only served to remind her how her son was running out of time as well. By the way Frederick looked, she didn’t think that he was going to even make it to see Wizard Caelinus at this point.

Helping him into the bed, she carefully pulled the covers over him, adjusting the pillow behind his head. Zedd placed a gentle hand on his forehead, checking on him one more time.

“I need to go ask around, see what I can find out about my friend Caelinus,” Zedd told her.

“We’ll be fine,” Deryn replied. “I’ll say here with Frederick and wait for you to return.”

“He should be alright now for a while. Just keep him comfortable and I’ll return as soon as I can.”

Deryn silently nodded as Zedd left the room, closing the door behind him. She settled into a nearby chair, fatigue creeping over her as well. Thoughts of Michael quickly invaded her sleepy state, worry welling up inside of her. She hoped that he was alright; faring better than Frederick was right now.

She couldn’t bear the thought of losing her son, not her Michael. Closing her eyes, she imagined him there with her in her arms as she softly cried herself to sleep.

XXX

Cara paused to rub her eyes, his head beginning to throb. She was fairly certain this headache was related to all the reading she’d been doing and not the baby. She was growing more frustrated with her lack of success, agitated that she wasn’t able to do more than this.

She knew better than to let on she had a headache or Garren would have all the books removed from their suite before she could blink twice. She knew she couldn’t go back to doing nothing again. She’d lose her mind for sure if that happened.

Laying her head back against the pillow, Cara closed her eyes, her hands splayed over her large belly. She slowly began to massage her stomach, soothing away the minor ache that had developed there. She didn’t know how much longer she could do this. Her back ached, her body sore from lying in the same bed for days on end. Thankfully for her, pain was something that she could handle.

It was the mind numbing silence of the room, the solitude of being stuck here all alone while everyone else was out there in the world doing something productive to help that slowly driving her mad. 

Zedd was with Frederick and Deryn searching for a cure. Kahlan and Lord Rahl were trying to avert a possible war while Nicci was working at untangling the prophecy. The Prelate was taking care of Michael. 

Even Garren and Holland had their hands full trying to make sure the People’s Palace was well protected against any attacks. They didn’t want to be caught unprepared if the three regions who had united against the D’Haran Empire decided to strike. It would be a foolhardy decision going against the Empire and the People’s Palace like that, but it still had to be considered as a possibility especially with the birthday celebration fast approaching.

She, on the other hand, felt completely helpless, lying in a bed like some invalid doing nothing but reading old dusty books.

An abrupt sharp kick stole the breath from her lungs causing her to suddenly sit up. She couldn’t help the smile that crept to her lips despite the unexpected assault. It was almost as if the baby had read her thoughts, breaking through her sullen mood to remind her he was still here, depending on her to keep him safe. 

She was doing something very important. She was protecting her unborn child.

Cara lay back again, taking slow even breaths until the kicking tirade was finally over. She knew in her heart that this baby was going to be every bit like his father. She couldn’t have been any happier about it. She wanted their child to be like Garren in every possible way.

Feeling the baby settle once more, Cara picked up her book again, hoping to finally come across something that could possibly help Michael or Frederick. She’d only come across tiny crumbs of information, bits of clues that may or may not prove helpful. She wanted to find something big that would definitely prove to be useful.

She resumed reading, her heart abruptly leaping into her throat and her eyes widening with what she was reading.

“Naira,” Cara suddenly called out. “Naira!”

The servant girl who had been sitting in the greeting room should the Mord’Sith need anything came running into the bedchamber. “What is it, Mistress Cara?” she breathlessly asked. “Is it the baby? Are you in labor?”

“No, I’m fine,” she shook her head. “Get Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor right away…and Sister Nicci too.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Naira quickly dipped her head before rushing out of the room.

Returning to the book, Cara continued to read, dreadful panic beginning to rise with what she had discovered. She didn’t know how she was going to be able to tell them what she’d just found out.

XXX

“I felt and saw something inside of Michael that I can’t even begin to describe,” Richard attempted to explain to them.

“Try,” Nicci encouraged him. “Tell me exactly what you felt, what you experienced.”

“Nicci, I don’t even know how I was able to do anything at all let along try to describe it,” he sighed in obvious frustration as he sank into a chair next to Kahlan. “I have no control over my magic. It comes on its own and leaves almost as quickly.”

Kahlan reached over, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Richard, I know you’re frustrated by everything that has happened,” she gently said. “But I know you can do this. You’re a very rare man, Richard Cypher. You are more special than even you know.”

Richard turned to gaze into her blue eyes, the use of his previous name causing a small smile to rise to his lips. It was something she had often told him in the past. She always knew how to lighten his heart and lift his spirits.

Drawing a deep breath, he focused his thoughts before finally beginning. “Michael’s fever was high. Nothing that Ann did seemed to work at reducing the fever. I knew I had to try to do something so I laid my hand on his forehead and closed my eyes.

“I cleared my mind and forced myself to just focus on him and his fever. I knew if I didn’t do something soon the fever was going to take him before the magic could.”

“You’re doing well,” Nicci encouraged him, coming to kneel before him. “What happened next?”

Richard’s eyes slipped closed before he continued. “I felt a warm steady fountain of magic suddenly come up out of nowhere inside of me,” he tried his best to explain. “It’s going to sound ridiculous but it was almost like warm honey running through me, slow and methodical and yet so powerful I was afraid that I wasn’t going to be able to control it. I was scared that I was going to hurt Michael with it, end his life myself.”

He couldn’t stop the shudder that rolled through him with the memory. He felt a hand suddenly slip into his. He clutched it tightly, immediately knowing it was Kahlan’s. He didn’t need his eyes to see it. He knew her better than he knew himself, knew every part of her so intimately even to the innermost parts of her being. Her essence had been forever imprinted on him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Drawing a deep breath, he continued. “I made myself focus on his fever, on finding it and removing it. In my mind, I swear that I could actually see his magic destroying him. It was like tiny fireworks going off inside of him, bright flashes of reds and blues popping and snapping everywhere I looked. It was breaking down everything in its path, leaving a glowing crystal-like dust in its wake. It…it was slowly taking him away.”

He could feel warm tears beginning to trickle down his face, but he couldn’t make them stop. The horror of what he had witnessed had been too dramatic. To see it happening to a child was horrible, but to know it was happening inside of a little boy who was partly made up from him made it that much worse. It was partly his magic that was destroying Michael.

“What did you do next?” Nicci softly asked, the pain etched in his handsome face clawing at her heart.

“I’m not sure exactly,” he murmured, his brow furrowing as he fought to recount exactly what had happened. “I just reached out for the fever, tried to take it into myself. I felt a sudden sharp tingling wash through me, hot waves rolling through me and then it was…just over. His fever had broken.”

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Nicci’s sorrowful face. It caused dread to tremble through him as he wiped away the tears from his face with his free hand. He kept Kahlan’s hand clutched firmly in his, not ready to release it any time soon. She was his rock, his anchor. Without her, he was sure that would’ve crumbled long ago.

“Nicci, what is it?” Kahlan asked, ignoring the death grip that Richard had on her hand at that moment. She could tell by the look on the sorceress’s face it was warranted.

“I’m not certain, but…” she began, getting to her feet.

Just then, a knock came at the door, startling them all. “Come in,” Richard called.

Garren entered with Naira following close at his heels. “Garren, what is it? Is it Cara?” Nicci immediately asked, her gaze narrowing with worry.

“No, she’s fine, but she thinks she may have found something important,” he informed them. “She wants to see you all right away.”

XXX

Richard led the way down the corridor to Cara’s quarters with Nicci, Kahlan, and Garren doing their best to keep up. His heart was pounding out of his chest, beating harder and faster with every corner that he turned. He just prayed she found something that could help Michael, anything that could spare Frederick.

The thought of watching Kahlan go through the pain of losing her father wasn’t something he wanted to go through. He couldn’t bear to watch her hurting and not be able to do anything about it. He would do whatever it took to save her father in order to keep her from pain.

And Michael. 

Even though it was still difficult to think of him as his son, he was still more than just some little boy that he didn’t know very well. His blood, his magic flowed through his veins. It was something he couldn’t ignore. He knew in his heart that it would be painful to watch him die as well.

Richard felt as though he was being pulled in every direction with all the chaos that was going on around them at the moment. He missed Zedd, missed his silent support and wise counsel. He wished more than anything that he was here with him now, helping him to make the right decisions.

Swallowing back his sudden loneliness for his grandfather, he entered Cara and Garren’s suite. Making his way to the bedchambers, Richard found Cara propped up in bed, a book in one hand, her other hand caressing her large belly. At another time, it would’ve been a sweet scene to behold, however, the urgency of their current problems quickly forced it aside.

“What took you so long?” she asked, peering over the top of her book.

“We came right away,” Richard muttered almost breathlessly as he came to stand beside her bed. “What did you find?”

“I’m afraid nothing good,” Cara frowned, sitting up a little further in bed.

“What did you discover?” Nicci pressed, her own anxiety already rising with what Richard had just told her.

“I came across an ancient text that describes a similar situation as Michael’s,” Cara began, pausing to shift her position in bed to get more comfortable. “It’s not identical because the man they describe as the father of the child had magic, but nothing as powerful as Lord Rahl’s.

“Some wizards experimented with a spell similar I imagine to the one Ann must have had her wizard use. It did work and they were able to create a child of pure magic just like Michael.”

“What happened to him?” Richard asked, his stomach already in his boots.

“The child died soon after turning two years old,” she softly informed them. “The magic couldn’t sustain itself. It ended up taking the child’s life.”

She hated being the one to tell him such heartbreaking information, but if they could possibly learn something from other’s attempts and failures, then maybe Michael could be saved from a similar fate as this child had suffered.

Everyone stood still in solemn silence, no one knowing what to say or wanting to ask any more questions. Everyone pretty much already knew the answer. There was none. There was no hope.

“I’m sorry, Lord Rahl,” Cara finally said, breaking through the dreadful silence that filled the room.

Kahlan’s hand automatically found Richard’s, clutching it tightly. She hated to watch what this was doing to him, to have to stand by and not be able to do anything to keep it from happening. It was the worst feeling in the world to watch the one that she loved most suffer like this.

She couldn’t begin to imagine losing one of her children. Knowing it was not her child didn’t make any of this easier. It was because it was Richard’s child that it hurt her so deeply.

“This just proves that Michael never should have existed in the first place,” Nicci scowled, wishing there was something she could do to ease Richard’s heartache. “Ann should’ve never interfered.”

“But she did and he does exist,” Richard firmly said. “So we keep looking for answers, searching for a way to save this child.”

“I’m not saying that we should give up,” Nicci softly replied, regretting her words. “I’m just angry with Ann for creating this entire mess in the first place.”

“I know, Nicci, and so I am,” he agreed. “We just have to look past our anger right now and focus on saving Michael. We can’t change the past, but we can have some sort of say in the future. Besides, it isn’t Michael’s fault any of this has happened.”

“I’ll keep reading, see if I can find out what they tried to do to save the child,” Cara informed them, hope filling her voice. “Maybe if we can eliminate some ideas that didn’t work for them, it’ll help us come up with a better way to save Michael.”

“Good idea, Cara,” Richard nodded his head with a tight-lipped smile. “Keep us informed.”

Garren stayed at the foot of the bed as everyone left, his focus on his wife. He could see relief filling her face as well as fatigue. He folded his arms against his chest as he studied her, trying to decide the best course of action.

“I see you staring at me,” Cara murmured, turning her attention back to her book. “And I know what you’re thinking. I’m fine.”

“You look tired,” he frowned.

“I feel fine,” she insisted as she peered over the top of the book at him. “I just wish I could have found something a little more hopeful for Lord Rahl.”

“Cara, you found what we needed to find,” he reminded her. “That’s what’s important. Something good can still come from bad.”

“I know,” she sighed in resignation. “It’s just the look of sorrow on Lord Rahl’s face…I wish I could have been able to tell him something different.”

Garren came to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, taking the book from her hands and setting it aside. “You still might,” he replied, leaning down and kissing her. “I’m proud of you. You haven’t given up. You’re tenacity paid off.”

“Hopefully my tenacity will come up with a cure.”

“If there ever was a woman who could uncover the tiniest bit of information, I’m sure it would be you,” he smiled with pride. “Just promise me you’ll take a break and rest.”

“Aye, Commander,” she grumbled with a half-hearted salute.

Chuckling softly, Garren stood to his feet. Leaning over her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you,” he told her. “I’ll be back soon. I just need to check on a couple more things.”

“I love you too,” she sighed as she watched him leave.

Without a moment of hesitation, Cara quickly picked up her book, eager to find what they so desperately needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 12

She stealthy slipped through the corridors of the Palace like a snake through thick grass, her intense gaze not missing anything. She quickly memorized her every turn, every passageway that intersected, every door that could be a possible escape if necessary.

She noted how being inside the Palace made her feel, so vulnerable and exposed. She definitely did not like it. She’d been all over the city, the courtyards, the marketplace. Now, she needed to see what she could find out about the Palace itself. She was not about to go into this without knowing exactly everything there was to know.

She tried to appear as inconspicuous as possible, politely smiling at guards and staff as she passed. She didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself, but at the same time she needed to gather as much information as possible before the time came.

Sangria ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, allowing the straight silver locks to slide through her loose grasp and fall back into place. Sabinus was growing nervous, apprehensive. She was going to have to keep him focused, his mind clear of everything but their sole purpose for being here. It was the only way they were going to make this happen – together.

She couldn’t do this without him. He would be useless without her. Together was how they had gotten through this life and it was together that they were going to realize their dream.

She had to admit that she was surprised things had gone as well as they had with Lord and Lady Rahl especially since their regions were committing treason by all rights. That was not something to take lightly by anyone. It was a wonder Sabinus and the representatives hadn’t been personally escorted from the Palace and thrown into the streets. Thankfully, he had managed to buy them some much needed time.

But Sangria had counted on Richard and Kahlan’s infamous compassion and constant struggle for peace. She had staked their dreams, their very future on it and they had thankfully won so far. She just prayed the rest of their plan fell as neatly into place as everything else had. 

There was still much that had to be done before they could even begin the process and that was if everything went the way that it needed to. She reminded herself that there were no guarantees that this was all going to work out, but they had come this far. They couldn’t give up now.

Sabinus had been most distressed about the Mother Confessor requesting a private audience with Representatives Frinhill and Backus. He didn’t like it all, making it very clear to her in no uncertain terms that their plans were about to be discovered, their lives over.

It had taken some time, but she had finally calmed him enough so that he agreed not to force his way into the meeting. They couldn’t afford to appear too overzealous or anxious. It would only draw unwanted attention and questions they weren’t prepared to answer. They had to remain cool and indifferent if they were going to get what they wanted. 

Turning a corner, Sangria could scarcely believe how perfectly everything had fit so perfectly together. It was as if they were meant for this moment in time, meant for the purpose at hand. She could feel excitement beginning to hum through her veins with the thought.

“Miss?”

Sangria froze with the sudden intrusion into her thoughts, not certain if she should stop or keep going. She hoped that he was not addressing her, but the deserted evening halls told her otherwise.

“Miss?”

Drawing a deep calming breath, she slowly turned around, a warm smile lighting her face. “Yes?” she innocently replied.

She turned to find a handsome soldier standing behind her, tall with black shoulder length wavy hair. His build was muscular, his bearing quite impressive. His grey eyes were filled with authority and strength. He was obviously someone of high rank among the D’Haran soldiers.

“Miss, I’m afraid you’re not allowed to continue that way,” he told her. “It’s off limits to all dignitaries and their families staying here at the Palace.”

“Oh, I apologize,” she meekly said, touching her hand to her breast, feigning embarrassment. “I must have gotten turned around. This place is enormous.”

“Yes, it is,” he agreed. “Now, if you’ll come with me back to the visitor’s quarters.”

“Why yes of course,” she immediately stated as she walked back towards him. “What exactly is down that way?”

“I’m afraid that is restricted as well,” he frowned, escorting her back the way that she had come. “Another corner and you would have found yourself facing a large contingent of soldiers ready to strike you down.”

“My, my,” she gasped, fanning herself with her hand. “I had no idea.”

“Actually, I’m rather amazed you made it this far without having been discovered,” he admitted. “I’m going to have to have a talk with my men about that.”

“I assure you it wasn’t their fault. I’m sorry….what is your name?” she sweetly asked.

“Commander Garren,” he told her.

“Well, Commander Garren, thank you for saving me from a very unfortunate end,” she replied as she came to a stop, placing a hand on his forearm as she gazed into his stormy gray eyes. “I owe you my life.”

Garren felt a soft wave of dizziness subtly wash through him. He rubbed his forehead, trying to banish the sudden cobwebs that clouded his mind. He felt very warm, his face flushed. He hoped that he wasn’t getting sick especially this close to the twin’s birthday celebration and the birth of his own baby.

“It’s no problem, Miss,” he muttered. “Please stay on this side of the Palace from now on.”

“I certainly will, Commander,” Sangria smiled warmly before quickly making her way back down the corridor.

Garren watched as she disappeared around the corner. Despite her story, there was something about her that had left him feeling very unsettled, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Right now, he just wanted to return to his own suite where he could lie down.

XXX

“I have called the two of you here to meet with me in private so that we may discuss the issues that you are concerned about,” Kahlan announced, looking from Frinhill to Backus and back again.

Both men sat stone-faced across from her, refusing to respond, their hands folded and resting on the table. Neither revealed anything about what they were thinking at that moment as they stared back at her.

Kahlan leaned back in her chair, trying to make things as non-threatening and amicable as possible. She had wanted a chance to talk to the two men alone without Richard or Sabinus, hoping that she could get to the bottom of what was going on with them.

Their outrageous accusations and outbursts at their last meeting had taken her completely by surprise, their actions so incongruous with the men that she knew them to be. She hoped that they would be more willing to talk to her if her husband wasn’t present.

Richard hadn’t exactly been thrilled with the idea, but had agreed that it would probably be wise to try. They already felt that he was influencing her decision to form the D’Haran Empire. Having him there for another meeting would only add fuel to their blazing fire of resentment and anger.

He was already seen as the villain, the evil tyrant who had seduced and manipulated their beloved Mother Confessor, destroying the lives and futures of those who lived in the Midlands. He had fought so hard to change the image of D’Hara, to better the name of Rahl and still he was cursed by some because of the name he carried.

Richard had more than relieved to learn that Sabinus Dorst and Representative Gorrim would not be attending this meeting either. Neither had gained points in his book with their behavior at the last meeting. Sabinus Dorst was up to something and he wanted to find out what exactly that was. He hadn’t liked at all the way the man had leered at Kahlan or the disrespect shown her by Gorrim. He had been more than prepared to have both physically removed from the city.

Staring at the two men before her now, Kahlan began to feel her hope withering as Frinhill and Backus silently glared at her, their eyes like hot daggers. If they seriously thought that they could intimidate her in any way, then they never truly knew her at all.

“Gentlemen, I’m giving you the opportunity to voice your concerns to me without the Lord Rahl’s presence,” she coolly told them. “I suggest you take it or this meeting is over.”

“I don’t believe there is anything to discuss,” Backus snapped as he shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve been swayed by the Seeker and our regions are being maliciously invaded as we speak. I can’t see how talking to you now is going to change any of that.”

“It is out of deep respect for the two of you and our amicable relationship over the years that I have requested this meeting,” Kahlan informed them. “If you would like to have a legitimate conversation about what your concerns are, then I am more than willing to discuss it with you. If you would rather pout and carryon like children who did not get their way, then this meeting is over.”

Frinhill’s face immediately reddened with her words, his entire body tensing with anger. “Deep respect?” he spouted as he leapt to his feet. Standing by the doors, Holland’s hand immediately fell to the hilt of his sword, prepared for the worst. “Where was the deep respect when you attempted to force us to join your little empire? Where was the respect and amicable relationship when you sent your troops to invade our lands?

“You call yourself the Mother Confessor, but you have done nothing that even speaks of the title’s esteemed character or nature. You have thought nothing of anyone but yourself and what you wanted. You have desecrated the title you hold and dishonored all Confessors that have come before you.

“You have selfishly chosen to put your life and your love for your Seeker above everyone and everything else. You have no love for the people of the Midlands anymore.”

“I have always known both of you to be kind, gentle men who strove to find peaceful solutions no matter what it took, supportive of the Mother Confessor and the values she fights to uphold,” Kahlan sadly shook her head, trying to force back the rage that was simmering in her veins now. “I do not know what has caused you to lose who I once knew you to be. In the past, we have always been able to work together, determined to find a common peaceable goal. 

“Now, you want nothing more than to create chaos and war, to question my authority as the Mother Confessor and accuse me and my husband of things that are unjustified and fictitious. I don’t know what happened to the honorable men that I used to know, but you two are no longer those men.

“This meeting is over.”

Kahlan got to her feet and stormed out past Commander Holland, leaving the two men sputtering profanities under their breath. She bit her bottom lip as she forced back the tears that suddenly burned in her throat. She’d had horrible hateful things said to her over the years by families of those she’d had to confess, but for some reason the things said to her today had cut deeper than any dagger ever could have.

XXX

Sister Deryn woke with a start, her body stiff from sleeping in the hard chair for so long. With sudden realization, she quickly looked to Frederick, afraid that he had passed away while she’d been asleep. She released a sigh of relief as she watched the slow steady rise and fall of his chest beneath the covers.

His color appeared to be a bit better which was a good sign that he was improving somewhat. Whatever the Wizard had done had obviously helped despite the fact that he couldn’t heal him.

Stretching, she stood to her feet, loosening her cloak and tossing it over the back of the chair. She’d been so exhausted she hadn’t even bothered removing it once she had sat down, sleep quickly taking over.

Walking over to a window, Deryn was surprised to find it was dark outside, the moon shining brightly high in the sky. How long had she been asleep? And where was Zedd?

Worry began to swell within her as she wondered what could’ve happened to him. He’d obviously been gone for hours. Maybe he had already found the Wizard Caelinus, was bringing him here right at this moment. The thought lightened her heavy heart, hope suddenly springing anew. Could they be that fortunate for it to be that easy?

Hearing the door open behind her, Deryn turned to find Zedd entering the room, a large tray of food in hand. She hadn’t realized how famished she was until she saw the food he was bringing in now.

“You’re awake,” he smiled cheerfully, setting the tray down on a nearby table before turning to close the door. “I thought maybe you’d like a good hot meal to eat after the long journey.”

“Yes, I’m starved,” she admitted, coming to stand at the table across from him.

“I thought you might be,” he replied, breaking off a piece of bread before handing the loaf to her. “You must have been tired. You slept for quite a long time.”

“How long have you been back? Did you find out anything?” she asked with a furrowed brow as she sat down.

Zedd sat down as well, more than eager to dig into the small feast he’d brought back. “I just got back a little while ago. I saw that you were in the same spot that I had left you in so I had assumed you hadn’t eaten either. I went back downstairs to talk to our friend who owns the tavern to see what I could find.”

“And what did you find out about the Wizard?” she asked again, fearful anticipation suddenly filling her throat.

She watched a smile spread across his wrinkled face as he carefully dipped his bread into the thick brown gravy. “He’s near,” he informed her, his voice suddenly full of wondrous mystery.

“Really?” she whispered, tears instantly welling in her eyes.

“Yes, less than a day’s journey from here,” he said between large bites of food. “We’ll leave in the morning as soon as Frederick wakes.”

Deryn cast a furtive glance at the man sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. “Do you think he’ll be well enough to travel again?”

“I believe so,” he nodded. “I think exhaustion got the better of him. Sleep should make some difference, though he needs more than I can provide him.”

Deryn couldn’t stop the tears that began to spill down her cheeks. The cure to save Michael was so very close now. By this time tomorrow, she’d have what he needed, could be on her way back to him at the People’s Palace.

“I…I don’t know how to begin to thank you,” she softly murmured, her voice cracking with emotion.

“No thanks is necessary, my dear,” he told her with a wave of his hand. “Hopefully, Caelinus will be able to help us with what we need.”

She looked down at her plate of food, almost afraid to ask the question that was teetering on the tip of her tongue and yet so afraid of not knowing. “And what if he can’t help us?” she asked so softly she wasn’t even sure that she had been heard.

“Let’s not dwell on that now,” he gently said. “Let’s just focus on the fact that we know where he is and that tomorrow we’ll hopefully know even more.”

“I know that no one believes me, but I really do love Richard, want him to be happy more than anything in this world,” she finally said after a long silence. “I know that I can make him happy if I just had the chance, if I could just prove it to him.”

Zedd studied her for a long moment, chewing his food and weighing her words. “I know you do,” he slowly nodded his head after several moments. “But you have to see that Richard is already very happy with Kahlan and the family that they’re creating together. He has the life that he’s always wanted with the woman that he’s always loved.”

Deryn swallowed back more tears, trying to keep them from rising as she took a bite of meat. “Couldn’t it be possible for a man to love two women?”

“Not when that man is Richard and not when his heart already belongs to someone else,” he told her. “When Richard loves someone, he loves them wholly, completely. And he doesn’t just love her, Deryn. He’s given his all, his everything for her and to her. There’s nothing left for another woman.”

She could feel her insides crumbling, her dreams shattering along with her heart. She knew deep inside that the Wizard was right, that Richard would never leave Kahlan for her. She had tried to ignore it, had tried to turn a blind eye to the love she had witnessed between them, but she no longer could.

She too had seen the way that Richard always looked at her, the way that his brown eyes brightened when she was near or spoke of her, practically blazed with the love that he felt for her. 

Watching her, Zedd could tell that they were finally beginning to get through to her, making her realize the truth of what she had tried for so long to ignore. Richard and Kahlan had been created for one another, completing one another in a way that was seamless and indestructible. In all his years, he had never witnessed a love so special or none so powerful as the love that Richard and Kahlan shared. 

Their lives were intertwined, their story together passed down through thousands of years of prophecy. Richard was the first man in over three thousand years to have discovered the key to loving a Confessor. Their love wasn’t something to be denied, not by outsiders and definitely not by magic. Richard had already conquered that long ago.

Zedd glanced at Frederick sleeping soundly. He was pleased to see some of the color returning to the man’s cheeks. He had been more than fearful that he had lost Kahlan’s father when they had arrived in town. Thank the spirits he’d been able to help him enough to allow him to hang on a little longer.

Hopefully, Caelinus would be able to help them. However, the stories that he had just heard from some of the towns people about his old friend didn’t have him feeling overly hopeful at that particular moment. He just hoped that his friend had let go of the past.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 13

Streams of golden morning sunlight poured through the windows of the Palace as Richard made his way to Michael’s room to check on him as had become his daily routine since all of this had first begun. He tried to settle the dark storm that still rolled through him, the foul mood that had taken over since last night, but it refused to be ignored.

It was all he could do at that moment not to let go of his building fury, to find the representatives from the Midlands and tear them to shreds, but he had made a promise to Kahlan that he would not harm them.

He could feel his rage screaming deep from within and begging for release, simmering just beneath the surface threatening to take control. He had just met with Commander Holland, finally getting the full details of what had happened during the meeting last night.

Kahlan had returned after the meeting more upset than he had seen her in a long time. She hadn’t told him much; only that Frinhill and Backus were no longer the men that she had known them to be. Knowing how they had reacted to her at their last meeting, he could only guess last night at what had happened during this one.

It had hurt him to see her so deeply shaken like that and not be able to fix it for her. Instead, he had just held her, stroked her hair as she cried, reassuring her best he could. He had told her how much he loved her and how proud he was to be married to the amazing Mother Confessor, how honored he was that she had chosen him to help her rebuild the line of Confessors. She had finally quieted, falling asleep in his arms, clutching him tightly as if he were her only lifeline.

Richard decided at that moment that it had probably been a good thing that he hadn’t been there at that meeting or there would have been two less representatives to deal with. Holland had admitted to him as well this morning that he’d had a very difficult time holding his tongue and keeping his sword sheathed during the private deliberation. 

They had caused her to doubt her abilities as the Mother Confessor, second guess the decisions that she had made. They had accused her of putting her own desires above the concerns of the people that she had sworn to protect and lead, the very people she loved.

Richard knew that Kahlan didn’t regret for one moment falling in love with him, marrying him and making a family together. They had been destined for one another. Nothing could come between them and the life that they were meant to share together. 

These men were just going to have to learn to accept that she was not only the Mother Confessor, but the Lady Rahl of D’Hara now, her responsibilities expanding far beyond the borders of the Midlands.

He knew how it broke Kahlan’s heart to see her people suffering, to be forced to watch them make foolish decisions that would only lead to their destruction. It wasn’t so much their cruelty to her that hurt her so much, but knowing how these men were condemning their very own people to a fate that could be avoided if they would only listen.

She had always been so selfless, never caring or worrying about herself for even a moment, but always more concerned about the welfare of others. He loved that about her, had sworn to himself long ago that he would always take care of her, protecting her at all cost.

Clenching his jaw, Richard’s hand absentmindedly fell to the hilt of his sword, his fingers caressing the deadly steel that hung at the ready at his hip. He was itching to draw it, to be inundated with the powerful magic it possessed. He could already feel the faint warm tingle radiating up his arm, mingling with his own fury. 

Drawing the sword would only cause it to explode within him with no one to pour his wraith out onto. He couldn’t afford to do that right now no matter how desperate he was to punish the men who had hurt Kahlan.

Besides, she had made him promise this morning not to do anything about it. They were beyond reasoning with and a confrontation would only lead to even more hostilities right now. She had also reminded him that Paige and Priya’s celebration was tomorrow. She didn’t want any more trouble stirred up until after their party was over. 

 

Tomorrow was about her family, her twin daughters. She wasn’t about to let anything interfere with that. After tomorrow, though, they would finally deal with the representatives.

Richard didn’t know how he was going to be able to stand seeing those men at the celebration tomorrow. It was going to take every bit of patience he could possibly muster to keep from choking the life out of those men.

Unfortunately, all of the dignitaries and ambassadors currently at the People’s Palace had been invited to join in the festivities. Evidently, according to Kahlan, it was customary in these sorts of situations regardless of the hostilities between them right now.

He was more than thankful for her training in protocol and diplomacy. It was not something that he had learned as a woods guide in Hartland. He was still getting used to his role as Lord Rahl, learning as he went and leaning on her for guidance.

Despite his anger, Richard couldn’t help the smile that suddenly tugged at the corners of his mouth. Kahlan had told him that she would confess both Frinhill and Backus in less than a heartbeat if either one of them stepped the slightest bit out of line during her daughters’ party. He almost secretly hoped one of them would try something. He wouldn’t be happy until they were confessed or physically removed from the territory.

Suddenly noticing Garren up ahead, Richard quickened his pace. Despite what Kahlan and Nicci thought, he still wanted Garren and Holland to be on alert. He wasn’t about to take any chances when it came to his family.

“Garren,” he called.

The tall Commander came to a stop, turning to find Richard coming towards him. “Lord Rahl,” he formally greeted him with a grin and a deep flourishing bow. “How are you this fine morning, my Lord?”

“You know you don’t have to call me that,” he smirked despite his foul mood as he came to a stop beside Garren, amused by his first in command’s sarcastic sense of humor. He and Cara were definitely made for each other.

“I know,” he shrugged. “But it just only seems proper when we’re out in public.”

“How’s Cara this morning? Any change?” he asked.

“No, no change yet,” he replied with a sigh. “I don’t know which of us is more anxious for this baby to come – her or me.”

“Knowing the both of you like I do, I’m sure that it’s probably a tossup,” the Seeker lightly chuckled.

“True,” he smiled broadly, his gray eyes sparkling with amusement.

Richard suddenly grew serious again, his anger returning. “I need you and Holland to keep an eye out for a woman for me.”

“I don’t think Kahlan would be too pleased to learn about this, Lord Rahl,” Garren teased, his dark eyebrows rising in mock surprise. “The ConDar might rear its jealous head. Could be the last we ever see of you.”

Richard shook his head as he fought back a grin. “Yes it most definitely would, but she is not for me,” he replied. “I think there’s a woman who is following Kahlan for some reason. Kahlan has seen her in the marketplace three times now and may be involved in the murder of an elderly woman in the city.”

Garren’s easygoing demeanor immediately turned serious, his protectiveness of the Mother Confessor taking over. “What does this woman look like?”

“She has straight silver hair, unusual brown eyes, very beautiful,” Richard informed him as he tried to remember how Kahlan and Nicci had described her. “She’s very elusive. Kahlan tried to find her, but the woman quickly disappeared into the crowd before she could talk to her.”

Garren felt a sudden nagging tug at the back of his mind as he listened to Richard. This was sounding so familiar for some reason and yet he couldn’t figure out why. He felt an uneasy feeling slowing wash through him, causing his stomach to churn.

Richard noticed the sudden change in Garren’s expression, his apprehension rising. “What is it? Have you seen her somewhere before?”

“I’m not sure,” he muttered, slowly shaking his head. “This sounds…familiar, but I don’t know why.”

Richard studied him for a long moment, concerned about his friend. It wasn’t like him to have lapses in memory like this. He was always so sharp, his memory for people and events almost uncanny at times.

“Do you think that you may have seen her here in the Palace?” he asked, panic beginning to rise at the thought of this woman being so close to his family. There was no telling what she was up to or what she was truly capable of.

“I…I don’t know…” he murmured, rubbing his forehead as he fought to remember. It was unsettling to know that something may have happened, but not being able to recall exactly what. “Now that I think about it, I don’t remember everything that happened last evening as I was finishing my rounds of the Palace.”

“What do you mean you don’t remember?”

“I know I was doing my rounds, but then…nothing,” he shook his head. “Next thing I remember is being in my quarters with Cara.”

“Do you think you saw this woman last evening?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he muttered, bewildered. “I’m sorry, Richard, but I just don’t know.”

“It’s alright, my friend,” Richard replied, squeezing the larger man’s shoulder in reassurance. “Just be on the lookout for her. If you find her, be careful around her. I don’t know what she’s capable of yet. If you did see her last night and you don’t remember it, then she must possess powerful magic of some sort.”

“I’ll talk to Holland, make sure that he’s aware,” Garren informed him. “We’ll put all of our men on guard for her.”

“I want this kept as quiet as possible,” he instructed him. “She is definitely up to something. I don’t want this woman to find out that we’re aware of her presence or that we know that she has an agenda of some sort.”

Garren’s fist found his chest in salute. “It will be done.”

Richard shook his head in amusement at his formal salute. “And let me know if you happen to remember what happened last night.”

“You will be the first to know.”

Walking away, Richard couldn’t ignore the dreadful knot that had suddenly settled in the pit of his stomach. If this woman was in the Palace, it was only a matter of time before she found her way to Kahlan or their children.

XXX

Riding through the narrow mountain pass, Sister Deryn could scarcely believe how much closer they were to finding the cure that her son required, the help that Frederick so desperately needed. She just hoped that Caelinus would be willing to help them.

Despite Zedd’s reassurances otherwise last night, she couldn’t help the unsettling feeling that he wasn’t quite telling her everything. There had been something in his eyes that had told her that there could be possible trouble ahead for them, trouble that he didn’t want to her worry about.

All she knew was that they were not leaving until they had what they had come for. She didn’t come all this way, risking her life for her son just to have some old wizard refuse to help them. She wouldn’t stand for it. He was either going to tell them what they needed to do to save them or he was coming back with them to do it himself.

Glancing to the man riding in front of her, she was relieved that they had been able to leave just after dawn. Frederick had woken early this morning feeling much better than when they had first arrived. She had been more than afraid that they were going to have to leave him behind in the care of the tavern keeper in order to go in search of Caelinus. Fortunately, he had regained a measure of his strength, allowing him to continue on their journey with them.

Tilting her face skyward, Deryn momentarily closed her eyes, thankful for the sun shining brightly, the warmth of its rays on her skin. She had grown tired of the cold and the snow that still held the mountains hostage. There was a fine dusting of snow on the ground here, but nothing like what they’d had to pass through before reaching the lower setting Lo’Gaire Mountains.

“How are you holding up, Frederick?” Zedd asked, checking on the man riding beside him.

“Much better than yesterday thanks to you,” he smiled.

“And you’ll tell us next time you feel another spell like that coming on, right?”

Frederick chuckled softly at the Wizard’s gentle scolding. “Yes, Zedd,” he replied like an obedient child. “I promise to warn you next time.”

“No need for bravery or heroics with us, my friend,” he informed him. “You tell us if you need to rest.”

“I just don’t want to be the one who holds us up from finding Caelinus,” he admitted. “Michael needs a cure right away. I don’t want to be the reason he doesn’t get it in time.”

“You’re important too,” Deryn informed him from behind. “Yes, I desperately want to save my son, but we must still try to save you as well.”

“Besides that, I don’t want to be the one who has to go back and tell my granddaughter that I didn’t take very good care of her father,” Zedd groused. “That girl will have my head on a platter.”

Frederick and Zedd both chuckled in amusement, both knowing how feisty Kahlan was. They both knew better than to cross the Mother Confessor.

“So what did you learn from the towns people about Caelinus?” Deryn suddenly asked, deciding not to evade the issue any longer. 

Zedd stroked his chin in thought, pondering how much to actually divulge to his companions. “Well, everyone told me basically the same thing,” the old Wizard began. “He stays to himself up here in the mountain. Never comes into town. No one goes to see him.”

“That’s a sad, lonely existence,” Frederick frowned. “He’s probably not going to be too thrilled to see us if he doesn’t have visitors.”

“It was mentioned by one woman that we would be blessed by the good spirits if we actually caught a glimpse of the man,” Zedd admitted.

“Why did he come here? Did something happen that forced him into seclusion like this?” Deryn asked.

“A couple of seasons before I left Aydindril for Westland, Caelinus had begun some experiments with potions and healing. He was working to discover ways to reverse diseases especially those brought on through magical warfare, but the other wizards at the time felt it was a foolish waste of time.”

“How could something like that be a foolish waste of time?” Frederick asked, puzzled.

“You have to understand things were different back then,” Zedd began with a ragged sigh as his mind suddenly began to drag him back to a time that he’d much rather forget than relive. He had no choice, though. Lives were at stake. “Many of the wizards had grown greedy, selfish. They would no longer listen to reason, believing that they knew best how the Midlands was supposed to be run.”

The bitter tone that pervaded the Wizard’s voice was obvious. “That’s why you left the Midlands?” Frederick inquired.

“Partly,” Zedd replied, his body stiffening with the onslaught of embittered memories. The painful loss of his beloved wife Erilyn had always remained very close to his heart even after all of these years.

Glancing to the man sitting in his saddle, Frederick could see flashes of pain pass through his weathered face as vividly as if the past itself were suddenly playing out before them for all to see. He decided it was best not ask any more questions.

He too had things from his past, dreadful things that he’d sooner leave buried than to be forced to relive them. Zedd obviously had them too.

“Did Caelinus have much success in his experiments?” Deryn asked, interrupting the sudden silence.

“He was beginning to,” Zedd said, directing his horse around a rock jutting out, narrowing the pass even further. “Unfortunately, he didn’t stay to finish his work. He grew angry with the selfishness of the other wizards, their lack of vision. They were too consumed with greed so Caelinus left, never to return.”

Frederick shook his head in dismay. “And he’s been here ever since then?” 

“He moved as far away from Aydindril as he could without moving to the Old World,” he continued. “He wanted to be left alone to live out his life away from the Wizard’s Keep.”

“Well, this is about as secluded as a person can get,” Deryn frowned, scanning their solitary surroundings. There was nothing up here but more mountains, more nothing.

“Let’s just hope he continued his research after he left Aydindril,” Frederick replied, worry filling his voice.

“Knowing Caelinus like I do, he could never truly stop,” Zedd reassured them. “Using his magic to help others has always been his passion, his life’s dream. You can’t ignore what’s in your heart no matter how hard you try even when you’re angry.

“I tried to ignore my duties, what I knew deep in my heart that I had to do, but I couldn’t. Life has a funny way of directing you back to what you were meant to do.”

Deryn’s brow narrowed in thought. “If Wizard Caelinus has given up his life’s work, I’ll be more than happy to direct him back to what he was meant to do.”

“I have no doubt that you could,” Zedd chuckled softly.

“I think we may have just found what we have been looking for,” Frederick suddenly announced, pointing to the distance.

Zedd and Deryn looked to see a small cabin in the distance nestled in the protective embrace of the surrounding mountains. It sat snugly in a small valley, a patch of trees on either side of it shading it from the heat of the sun.

Deryn felt her heart leap into her throat, tears pooling in her pale green eyes. They were finally here. She had no doubt that Caelinus could help her son, help Frederick. The question was…would he? The thought made her heart sink just as quickly.

A sudden flapping sound filled the air, causing them all to come to a sudden stop. Deryn quickly looked overhead, a gasp of terror escaping her throat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 14

“How could you do that, Sangria?” he demanded to know, his voice rough like gravel, his gaze now the dark probing one for a change instead of her. “It was too great a risk for you to take, traipsing through the Palace as if we owned it already.”

Sangria suddenly felt vulnerable with the way that he was glaring at her, the vibrant heat behind his withering gaze searing deep within her like a branding iron. She realized that this must be how he felt whenever she leveled him with a similar look. It was unsettling to say the least…and unexpected.

Sabinus rarely even raised his voice to her let alone subjected her to such a scrutinizing glower that she found it nearly impossible to breathe. They each understood all too well the very real bewilderment and anxiety that their powers could create in another, that moment when they allowed their eyes to become the filter through which their magic was channeled. If allowed to go unchecked, it could lead to utter madness.

But she knew Sabinus. He was almost too kind-hearted for his own good, hardly using his gift whereas she practically flaunted it freely. In a strange way, she suddenly found that she envied him in that.

“I’m sorry, Sabinus,” she softly said, averting her eyes in order to avoid his haunting stare that shot fiery tingles through her. “I was only trying to be as prepared as possible for tomorrow. I don’t want anything to go wrong. We’ve come too far.”

Sabinus closed his eyes, forcing his emotions back under control again. He turned his back to her, moving towards the window instead. Crossing his arms, he stared out over the bustling city below, a virtual beehive of energized activity. Even from where he stood, he could feel the excitement that filled the air over the approaching festivities.

He absentmindedly watched as people mingled and laughed, fastening brightly colored streamers outside of their homes and shops in preparation for tomorrow’s big event. It looked as if the entire city was being blanketed by a massive rainbow.

If only they knew what tomorrow truly held, they’d be fleeing the city instead of wasting precious time decorating it.

A sudden hand gently rubbed his back before coming to rest on his shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. He could feel her breath soft and warm against the back of his neck, attempting to soothe away the angry tide that rolled inside of him. He tried to hold onto his fury, but he found it was beyond hopeless. He could never stay angry with her.

“Sabinus, please,” she gently pleaded, her fingers beginning to play with the long strands hair. “I never meant to upset you. I just can’t bear the thought of us coming this far only to have it slip through our fingers because we weren’t prepared.”

Sangria felt his shoulders slump beneath her touch, a small smile of victory touching her lips. She had always been able to get through to him, always able to make him see her side of things. She continued to affectionately run her fingers through his long hair, momentarily forgetting their plans, remembering when times had been simpler.

Keeping his back to her, Sabinus slid his hand up to grasp hold of hers, interlocking their fingers. “I know,” he softly sighed. “I just don’t like you putting yourself in danger like that.”

“You know that I can take myself,” she murmured, staring past him to the preoccupation enveloping the city. “Haven’t I always taken care of you, of us?”

“Yes, but we’re not in the Midlands any more, Sangria,” he shook his head. “We’re in D’Hara now…at the People’s Palace…with some of the most powerful people in the entire world.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” she frowned. “That’s part of the reason why we’re here, remember?”

Sabinus finally turned to face her. “I still think that we may be making a huge mistake. I think we’ve underestimated Richard and Kahlan Rahl.”

Sangria scowled at his lack of confidence. They had been planning this for almost a year now, thinking through every possible angle, taking every single scenario into consideration. This couldn’t go wrong. They had thought of everything.

“The Wizard is not here,” she reminded him. “That can only help us.”

“We just have a War Wizard the likes of which no one has seen, the most powerful Mother Confessor in thousands of years, and a former Sister of the Dark who possesses both additive and subtractive magic.”

Turning away from him, Sangria threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “We knew all of this before, Sabinus, and yet we’re still here. You can’t back out now. We’re so close,” she heatedly stated as she turned back to face him again, her eyes flashing as her magic began to bubble up within her. “I need you in this…all of you…or we’re both as good as dead.”

Sabinus studied her for a long moment, his mind warring with his heart. Now that they were standing on the very precipice of ultimate victory, it suddenly seemed…hollow…somehow. Staring into her auburn eyes, he knew deep inside that he’d never be able to deny her this. He had never been able to deny her anything that she wanted. She meant too much to him.

“I won’t let you go into this alone,” he stoically replied as he fought to bury his fear. He was going to lose her tomorrow. He knew it as sure as he knew that the sun would rise again, but carrying her fury and hatred was something he could not bear.

He would give his life for her and he was certain it would be tomorrow.

Sangria felt her anger begin to ebb like the ocean tide as they stared at each other, her magic calming once more. The love and devotion she saw in his eyes warmed her heart. He would do anything for her, anything at all. She knew that above all else.

“It will be alright,” she gently said, a confident smile playing on her lips as she came to stand before him. She tenderly took his face into her hands, a gleam dancing in her eyes. “Just picture what it’ll be like once we have what we came for.”

“It won’t be worth enjoying if we die before it becomes a reality,” he sadly replied.

“But we won’t allow that to happen,” she emphatically stated. “They won’t be expecting anything. They’ll be so wrapped up in their precious daughters’ birthday celebration that they won’t know what even hit them.”

Sabinus allowed a smile of endearment to reach his face as he stared at her, allowing himself to dwell on victory instead of defeat. It wasn’t so long ago that he’d been the one who had barely been able to contain his excitement, the taste of success almost dancing on his tongue.

Now, he could barely contain the sense of doom that had taken control of him. Meeting Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor helped put things into perspective for him, forced him to see how futile their hopes and plans had truly been. Making Sangria see it would be impossible.

“Always optimistic even to the bitter end,” he murmured, affectionately placing a hand to her cheek.

“You just need to have more faith,” she softly admonished him with a downturn of her lips.

“We’ll either have what we want or go out in a blaze of glory trying,” he sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

“It’ll be a birthday party no one will soon forget,” she grinned in excited anticipation.

XXX

“I think I may have found something,” Nicci breathlessly announced as she entered the Lord Rahl’s private dining hall.

Kahlan looked up from feeding Paige her lunch, Richard feeding Priya. The girls babbled excitedly at the unexpected visitor, their meal temporarily forgotten at the sight of Sister Nicci who came to a stop at the foot of the table. She had a small book in her hand, her long blond hair falling over one shoulder.

Her expression was one of success mingled with dreadful apprehension. It definitely didn’t instill any sense of hope in either the Seeker or the Mother Confessor.

“Let’s see…you found something regarding which one of our numerous dilemmas?” Richard asked in feigned confusion, turning his attention back to his daughter who was suddenly preoccupied with trying to grab the spoon out of her father’s hand. “Would it be about Michael, Frederick, the impending war, or the prophecy hanging over our heads that threatens to destroy all mankind?”

“The prophecy, of course,” Nicci replied with a furrowed brow, his attempt at humor lost on her. She was too worried about what she’d discovered to notice anything else at that moment.

Flashing Richard a scolding look that ended up being more smirk than admonishment, Kahlan turned her attention back to Nicci. “What did you find, Nicci?” she asked as she gently wiped applesauce from Paige’s mouth.

“I found a reference to a serpent,” she replied, her lips pursed.

Nicci had the Seeker’s full attention now. “What about the serpent?”

Richard could feel that familiar sense of dread welling up within him again. He would not be so worried about it if it was only about him, but this included his family, his children. That alone was enough to scare the life out of him.

“This text does not pertain specifically to the prophecy that Ann said appeared on the walls at the Palace of the Prophets, but it warns about ‘the beguiling eyes of the serpent…and removing its head before it can strike’,” Nicci explained.

Richard frowned at the ominous warning, the words the sorceress had just read rolling over in his mind and causing an icy shiver to race up his spine. It had been stated twice now that the serpent’s head needed to be removed from the body. The trouble was he had no idea who this serpent was or what it exactly wanted.

“Does it say anything more than that?” Kahlan asked, breaking the tense silence.

“No, not that I’ve been able to find yet,” Nicci shook her head, flipping back through the book until she found the page she was looking for. “The text surrounding it is very vague. It seems to be referring to a specific event of some kind. It only speaks about the serpent rising to destroy… here it is…’that which cannot be touched’.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Richard murmured to himself, his hand absentmindedly coming to rest on Priya’s head, his fingers lightly playing with her soft chestnut curls as he considered what they’d just learned. “It just doesn’t make any sense. What is that can’t be touched?”

“I wonder if it could be the Wizard’s Keep,” Kahlan offered. “It’s practically impenetrable except for those with the gift who can pass through its numerous magical shields and barriers. There are thousands of valuable books and objects stored there, things that someone might have been after.”

“I don’t know, but hopefully this book will be able to tell me more,” Nicci replied.

“Whoever or whatever the serpent is, it seems that others have had confrontations with it, haven’t been able to destroy it,” Kahlan said, her mind racing. The thought of Richard or her children being threatened in anyway caused her magic to suddenly stir wildly in her core, her pulse racing.

She still didn’t have any control over the ConDar yet, that powerful ancient form of magic that suddenly made a Confessor an even more terrifying force to be reckoned with. She knew that she needed to get a grasp on it, to be able to wield it at a moment’s notice in order to protect the ones that she loved most. The problem was there was no one still alive who could teach her. She was on her own.

Glancing at Kahlan, Richard could see overwhelming fear filling her face, her blue eyes growing darker by the second as the Blood Rage fought to awaken from its slumber. He immediately reached across the table, seizing her hand in his larger one. He held it firmly, attempting to keep her with him and out of the ConDar’s fierce grasp.

“Kahlan, it’s alright,” he gently spoke to her, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. “I won’t let anything happen to our children.”

Slowly nodding her head, Kahlan drew a shuddering breath, fighting down the overpowering demand to just let loose the fiery rage burning within her. She would protect her family with her final breath if need be.

Staring into his warm brown eyes swimming with love, she suddenly felt herself grounded again by him, the rage and the ferocious need to protect beginning to settle once more. He had always been the only one able to keep her from losing herself to the powerful magic that inundated her at times, his love reaching deep within and bringing her back from that precarious ledge.

She smiled softly in return, squeezing his hand in response. His love sustained her, freed her and yet was like a warm cocoon surrounding and embracing her. It caressed her and made her more than she knew she could ever be on her own alone.

He had started out as her Seeker and had become her all. She couldn’t lose him.

XXX

The flapping sound grew louder as bits of dirt and flecks of snow began to swirl in small cyclones around them. Tightening her grip on the horse’s reins, Deryn’s hair began to whip as a shudder of dread rattled through her.

All three immediately looked to the sky to see a large red beast soaring overhead, its full attention locked on them. It snorted billowing rolls of white smoke from its flaring nostrils, its massive form temporarily blocking the sun from their view.

A sharp gasp escaped Deryn’s lips as she stared in shock at the creature circling closer and closer by the moment. Its mouth suddenly opened wide, its lips curling back to reveal a terrifying row of razor sharp teeth. Its tongue slipped out just then, an enraged hiss filling the air as it began to descend upon them.

“Dear Spirits,” Frederick murmured, his eyes wide in fear of what he was seeing.

“Head towards the house!” Zedd yelled, keeping his eyes focused on the beast.

They took off towards the small cabin sitting in the distance, each knowing that the dragon would take them long before they could even get halfway there. They had to try though. It was their only hope now.

A deafening roar suddenly rang through the air, the fierce sound piercing their ears and rattling in their chests. Fire shot out like an orange fountain, its heated flames scorching the air in a deadly warning.

Zedd could feel the heat of the flames on his back as he leaned into his horse’s withers, digging his heels into its sides to urge the animal on faster. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the dragon bearing down on them, flapping its mighty wings and snarling streams of fire that came close but not close enough to actually harm them.

It was almost as if it was toying with them, playing some sort of a game before finally feasting on their bones. It suddenly swooped down over them, snapping its sharp teeth at them before snorting large billowing clouds of grayish smoke that settled in around them.

It made it difficult to see as they attempted to wind their way down into the small valley that held Caelinus’s cabin. All it would take was one misstep over a rock by their horse and it would all be over.

“I can’t see!” Deryn cried.

Zedd raised a hand, creating a powerful burst of wind that quickly banished the smoky screen that the dragon had created. They pulled up hard on their reins just in time to avoid a rocky wall that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

Zedd grumbled under his breath, his anger rising as they worked their way through the pass. This wasn’t at all what had expected finding once they had finally located Caelinus. 

A sudden wall of flames shot up in front of them, forcing them to turn to the right and away from their only hope for refuge. It was as if the dragon was keeping them from reach the Wizard, trying to force them to turn back.

“I’ve had just about enough of this!” Zedd heatedly growled, clenching his jaw in frustration.

Turning his horse back to face their predator, the old Wizard raised a hand, releasing a powerful blast of air that knocked the dragon backwards. It fell from the sky, hitting the ground with a trembling thud. 

Dazed, it staggered to its feet, shaking its enormous head as if trying to gather its senses. It shrieked in response, it forked tongue whipping viscously in rage. It stomped its clawed feet before suddenly lumbering towards them.

Zedd quickly released another blast of magic, this one knocking the beast several feet back. “Go,” he yelled. “Now!”

Frederick and Deryn immediately pushed their horses towards the weathered cabin, knowing they were quickly running out of chances. That dragon wasn’t going to be stopped from getting what it wanted and what it wanted was them.

Frederick looked back to see Zedd coming up hard behind them, the dragon getting to its feet once more. A rolling river of orange flame suddenly lashed out at them like a fiery whip, threatening to incinerate them all. The game was finally over.

“Zedd!” Frederick shouted. “Watch out!”

With an angry growl, Zedd threw out an invisible wall of magic, blocking the flames and keeping them from being burned alive. Nearing the cabin, he decided the time for games was over.

“Caelinus, you fool!” Zedd roared. “Get out here and call off that blasted dragon!”

Just then, the dragon took to the air once more, circling above them as they drew closer to the Wizard’s cabin. It spewed a line of fire causing Deryn to fall from her still moving horse, hitting her head as she hit the ground.

“Deryn!” Frederick yelled, seeing her lying on the ground.

“Caelinus!” Zedd screamed, trying to get to Sister Deryn. Unfortunately, the dragon began spewing walls of fire that separated the three from each other.

Frederick quickly leapt from his horse, knowing that staying in his saddle now would be more dangerous than staying off of it. His arm flew up to block the heat of the flames from his face as he fought to get to the fallen Sister, but it was no use. He couldn’t get past the deadly rings of fire that kept them all penned in.

He knew that if something didn’t happen soon, this would be the end for them all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 15

Making his way to his suite to check on Cara, Garren’s mind was more than a little occupied with all that was going on right now. The twin’s celebration was tomorrow and he wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly. He wasn’t going to take any chances when it came to the girls that he loved as if they were his own.

He couldn’t believe that he had agreed to Lyla’s idea of having an outdoor party in the courtyard of the People’s Palace. She thought it would be the best place to hold the festivities now that spring was finally in the air, the devotion pools lending nicely to the festive atmosphere and allowing enough room for people to mingle and eat. 

Garren thought it was a security nightmare. He had spent days going over everything with Holland, reviewing every possible way in or out of the vast courtyard. The army had been put on alert just in case, the home guard prepped on possible scenarios. They had been practicing drills, running potential situations in preparation.

It wasn’t that Garren thought something was definitely going to happen, but worried over the possibility that it could. It would be the perfect opportunity for the enemy to attack with Richard and Kahlan there along with their children as well as the dignitaries and ambassadors that would be attending.

It was the perfect storm for the enemy to strike.

Then there was the mysterious woman that Richard had warned him about. He was still feeling very on edge, now knowing that something had happened last evening that he had no memory of. It had rattled him to think that he may have had an encounter with her and yet could not even remember it.

Rubbing his forehead, he tried once again to recall what exactly it was that had happened last night. He remembered that he had been finishing up his rounds of the Palace, anxious to get back to Cara. It had been quiet and uneventful except for a minor incident involving a dispute between a couple of new soldiers. 

They had been arguing about something or other, but for some reason Garren suddenly couldn’t quite remember now what they had been quarreling about. He did remember it had been insignificant and ridiculous. He had sent them in opposite directions to finish their patrols, warning them both not to let it happen again.

He did not like these lapses in memory. It was unnerving to say the least especially when his job was to keep people safe from harm, people that he deeply cared about. If someone had infiltrated the Palace, he would find out and personally remove them the territory.

Opening the door, Garren smiled at Naira sitting in her usual spot sewing. He appreciated the young woman’s willingness to be at the ready if his wife needed anything. It had allowed him to do his job without having to worry so much about Cara while he was gone.

“How’s she doing today?” he asked as he passed through the greeting room.

“See for yourself,” she smiled brightly. “I think you’ll be more than pleased.”

Suddenly apprehensive, Garren entered his bedchambers to find their bed unoccupied, the room empty. His heart leapt into his throat as he suddenly noticed the balcony doors fully open, a warm spring breeze causing the curtains to flutter in response.

Slowly making his way to the doors, he was relieved to find Cara standing on the balcony, the simple sleeveless sheath she wore clinging to her feminine curves. Her voluptuous shape made his pulse race, knowing that the child they had created together grew inside of her. It wouldn’t be long now.

Coming up behind her, he silently slipped his arms around her every-expanding waist, his large hands coming to rest against her belly. She instinctively tensed at the sudden intrusion only to relax into his intimate embrace. 

“You should know better than to sneak up on a Mord’Sith like that,” she scolded as she leaned her head back against his muscular chest, her arms coming to rest against his.

“And I should never have been able to sneak up on a Mord’Sith like that,” he mischievously countered. “You’re slipping.”

“I am not ‘slipping’,” she snorted, annoyed with the insinuation that she was any less than what she was before conceiving a child. “I’ve just been held prisoner in this suite for far too long.”

Pressing his lips to her head, Garren smiled at her sudden irritation. “And what are you doing out of our bed, Mistress?”

“Nicci said that I could. She wanted to see how I did before the celebration tomorrow,” she informed him, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of his arms around her, the warm afternoon sun shining down on them. It felt wonderful to be out of bed, enjoying life like a normal person for a change instead of some invalid.

“How are you doing so far?” he asked, worry beginning to drift to the surface. 

“Great, actually,” she admitted. “Just feel a little weak from having been in bed for so long, but otherwise, I feel perfectly fine. In fact, I think I could return to my duties.”

Garren softly chuckled into her hair with her words. “Definitely not,” he adamantly replied. “I don’t care what anyone else says, but I’m saying no.”

“And who are you to say no?” Cara suddenly turned in his arms to face him, her large belly between them.

“I am your husband,” he countered. “And I love you and this child too much to risk losing either of you.”

Cara studied him for a moment, weighing his words. “I see your point,” she conceded.

“You have no idea how happy I am,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I know, but you don’t have to. The baby and I are fine.”

Garren kissed her temple, tightening his hold on her. Gazing past her, he watched as Richard and Kahlan entered their private garden, Paige and Priya holding their parent’s hands. It brought a smile to his lips, knowing that he and Cara would have their own child soon. He could hardly wait.

XXX

Richard drew a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of spring. He loved this time of year when the cold and snow made way for all things new. It was as if the world was suddenly coming to life all over again after having been asleep for months. It made him long for the Hartland Woods that he grew up in.

Glancing at Kahlan walking beside him, he remembered how he still longed to take her back to Westland, to show her all of the special places that he loved. He wanted so badly to share those places with the one that he loved more than life, to see those same places again through her beautiful eyes.

He wanted his children to be able to know some of the wonders that he had been able to experience when he was a child growing up there. Looking down at Paige who was holding his hand, he still couldn’t believe that his little girls were already going to be a year old tomorrow. Time was flying by so quickly, more quickly than he cared to think about.

And now someone was threatening to steal it all away from him. He couldn’t allow that to happen, not when his life with Kahlan had only just begun. He’d protect them all with his life if need be.

The things that Nicci had told them at lunch kept playing over and over again in his mind, an unsettling feeling still swimming in his core. There was something almost familiar about the words that Nicci had read, something that kept tickling the back of his mind. He just couldn’t see how all of the pieces could possibly fit together.

Paige’s sudden loud shriek interrupted his thoughts, pulling him back to the garden and his family. She jabbered in excitement as she pointed as a squirrel skittering across the grass and leaping for a nearby tree. Priya suddenly decided to join in the conversation, giggling at the squirrel that now stared at them from the safety of the tree trunk, its fluffy brown tail twitching in the air.

Reaching down, Richard swung Paige up into his strong arms. “That’s a squirrel,” he told her with a smile. “Can you say ‘squirrel’?” 

Paige looked at her father, jabbering something that started with “s”, but sounding nothing close to “squirrel” as she pointed at the small furry creature that continued to watch them in suspicion. Richard chuckled softly at her attempt to say the word, pride filling every fiber of his being despite her lack of success.

Leaning in, he kissed her cheek. “Good try, Paige,” he praised her. 

He tickled her sides, eliciting laughter that brought a grin to his face. “Da-da,” Paige squealed in protest against the sudden assault, trying to catch her breath between fits of giggles.

Holding Kahlan’s hand, Priya pointed up at her father, scolding him in her own way for tickling her sister. She patted at his boot, trying to capture his attention and save her twin from his attack. Bending down, Richard swiftly scooped up his other daughter in his arm as well, holding them both close.

“Are you trying to come to your sister’s rescue?” he asked.

Priya placed her hand on her daddy’s cheek, continuing her scolding lecture, a serious look on her face. Laughing, Richard tickled her sides, eliciting a shrieking giggle and abruptly ending her lecture.

Kahlan couldn’t stop the huge smile that almost made her cheeks ache. There was nothing she loved more than seeing Richard with their children. He was the best father in every way, better than even she had ever dreamed he’d be.

Their children adored him. It filled their faces every time he entered the room, shined in their eyes whenever he spent any time with them. And he loved them no less. His love for the children they had created together permeated his eyes and touched her heart so deeply it nearly overwhelmed her at times.

This was what she had always wanted with him, had been so desperate to share with him. All her dreams were coming true and it was all because of his deep love for her and her for him.

Kahlan watched as Richard set his girls back down on the ground. Taking their hands in his, he led them to the tree and the squirrel that scurried to a higher branch. It leaned down towards them, chattering a warning at them to stay back.

Kneeling down on the ground, Richard pointed up at the furry little creature, teaching the girls all about the animal though Kahlan knew they probably didn’t understand what their father was saying. She knew he was so anxious to teach their children all about nature and the woods that he loved so much.

She felt bad that he wasn’t able to return to the woods that he grew up in, having to stay here to rule the D’Haran Empire instead. She knew that his heart belonged to her, wanted to stay here with her and the family they were making, but she also knew there was a small part of him that would always yearn to return to Westland someday.

Coming to a stop behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, lost in her own thoughts as he continued his lesson with their girls. They had fought so long, so hard for this life that they now shared. She wasn’t about to let anything or anyone take it away from them. 

They needed to get to the bottom of this prophecy before it became a living breathing reality. She needed to learn to harness the power of the Blood Rage in order to protect her family, to be able to call on it and direct it at will.

Richard released his daughters’ hands, allowing them to explore the gardens. Standing to his feet, he swiftly turned, pulling Kahlan into his arms, a smile lighting his handsome face.

“What is it?” he asked with a curious tilt of his head, noticing the pensive expression on his wife’s face.

“I was just thinking of how you must miss your home in Hartland, being in the woods that you love so much especially this time of year,” she thoughtfully admitted. 

“Kahlan, you are my home,” he told her, brushing his nose against hers. “I’m not going anywhere without you by my side.”

“You’re my home too,” she replied, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. “I’d never truly believed that I could ever have a life like this and now that I do, I’m just so afraid I’m going lose it all, lose you and the children somehow.”

“You’re never going to lose me, Kahlan. Never,” he firmly replied, taking her face in his hands. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or our children. You four are my whole world. I won’t survive if I ever lose you.”

He leaned in kissing her deeply, reassuring her with his love. She melted into his warm kiss, her fingers winding into his hair. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

“I love you, Kahlan,” he murmured.

“Forever,” she whispered, leaning in and kissing him again.

Breaking the kiss, he quickly captured her hand, leading her to a nearby bench where they could watch the girls play. Sitting down, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. Kahlan readily snuggled in against him, relishing how safe she always felt in his arms. 

“Richard, I have to learn to control the ConDar,” she suddenly said as she thought about what had almost happened during lunch, her fingers playing with the tooth resting against his muscular chest. “I need to be able to have control over it especially now with this prophecy looming over us.”

He tenderly caressed her arm, knowing how much it upset her that she had yet to master her magic. It was a constant source of frustration and worry for her, never knowing when it might take control of her, fearing for those she may inadvertently hurt in the process.

“I know you’re worried about it, but it almost always manages to awaken at the moment when you need it most,” he reassured her.

“But I still don’t have any control over it,” she frowned, tightly clutching his tooth pendant now. “I’m terrified that I’m not going to be able to summon it when I need it, that I’m not going to be able to protect you or our children. Maybe Nicci could help me learn to control it.”

“Kahlan, you are the strongest woman I know,” he told her. “When the time comes, I know you’ll be able to do what you need to. And I’ll always be right there by your side, fighting our way through it with you just like we always have.”

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you,” she murmured, leaning up to kiss along his jaw. 

Richard turned his head to steal another kiss. His fingers slid into her hair, twisting the silky strands around his fingers as he deepened the kiss. He wanted more than anything to just hideaway here with her, to take her beneath the shade of the tree and make love to her.

The persistent chatter of their daughters quickly reminded him how those plans would have to wait for another time. Releasing his hold on her, Richard turned to find Priya standing before them, proudly holding up a tiny fist with a worm wiggling in her grasp.

Kahlan shook her head with a lilting laugh. “She is definitely your daughter, Richard Rahl.”

“Like there was any question about it?” he chuckled in response, leaning forward to see his daughter’s prize. Brandishing a small stick, Paige suddenly appeared at her sister’s side, wielding it like a weapon. “And Paige is undeniably all you.”

Watching as the girls toddled off to continue their exploration, Kahlan settled back into Richard’s arms, relishing the momentary peace that surrounded them. She knew that it wasn’t going to last for long. 

“I wonder how Zedd and my father are doing. I hope their alright.”

“I hope so too,” he replied with a sigh, pausing to kiss the top of Kahlan’s head. “I wonder if they’ve been able to find Caelinus yet.”

XXX

“Zedd!” Sister Deryn cried, trying desperately to find her way through the flaming walls and smoke that surrounded her. “Frederick!”

Deryn coughed as she got to her feet, searching for the others. The smoke burned her eyes and throat, the heat of the fire causing her to back away from it.

“Bags!” Zedd cursed as he fought to control his frightened horse while at the same time using his powerful magic to keep the dragon at bay. “Caelinus, you get your…”

Just then the dragon released a bellow that nearly shook the ground with its sheer force alone. It lifted itself higher in the air, its large form creating dark shadows over the ground. The flapping of its wings only served to fan the fire causing the flames to shoot higher and burn hotter.

Zedd growled, a string of profanities directed at his old friend racing through his mind as he tried to figure a way out of this. He had to get to Frederick and Deryn before that beast incinerated them all. He had to get to Caelinus.

Leaping from his horse, Zedd raised his arms and closed his eyes, the soft chant of a magical spell spilling from his lips. With a wild rush, the smoke suddenly cleared, allowing more visibility. He then turned his attention to the dragon that hovered in the air before him. He’d had more than enough of this mischief.

Channeling his magic, he began to direct a powerful blast of his own brand of fire, set to eliminate the threat once and for all. He could feel the heat of his magic permeating his fingers, the magic set to spew forth in a fountain of power.

“Wait!”

Ignoring the sudden intrusion, Zedd clenched his jaw in anger, ready to reduce the dragon to ashes. They came too far to be stopped now.

“Zeddicus, you fool! Don’t hurt him!”

“You should have thought about that before you let that creature chase us around like scared rabbits!” Zedd angrily snapped. 

“I didn’t know it was you!”

Zedd finally lowered his arms with an angry growl, turning his attention to his friend. “How could you not?” he yelled. “I’ve been out here yelling like a fool for you to come out here and stop this damned thing from killing us!”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had visitors,” Caelinus scowled.

“Well, call off your pet dragon or I’ll do it myself!”

“Fine,” Caelinus groused. “Go on, Odin! Go home now!”

The large dragon suddenly dipped its large head as if it were pouting. It hung in the air for a couple of moments as if it was considering Caelinus’s words. With a final snort, it lifted higher into the air, heading away from them and leaving them alone with the Wizard they had been searching for.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 16

With a flick of their hands, Zedd and Caelinus quickly banished the walls of fire the dragon on created. As the smoke began to dissipate, Zedd finally saw Frederick still on his horse, Sister Deryn kneeling on the ground several feet away from him. 

“Are you two alright?” Zedd asked as he hurried to Deryn’s side.

“I’m fine,” the Sister of the Light murmured as he helped her to her feet, her legs trembling with fear.

Zedd immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her. She clung to his robes for a moment in an effort to gather her senses, her body feeling boneless. She’d never seen a real dragon before let alone a red one. Seeing one now close up, so fierce and spewing fire on top of everything else they’d already been through had been more than she could deal with at that moment.

Frederick quickly pulled up beside them, dismounting from his horse. “That was a little too close,” Frederick grumbled. “Is everyone alright?”

“Zeddicus Zu’l Zorander! What in the name of the Creator are you doing here?” Caelinus furiously sputtered, planting his fists on his hips.

“You scared the life out of us!” Zedd angrily snapped as he turned to face his friend. “No one in their right mind would have a dragon as a pet let alone a red one. I swear, Caelinus! Only you would be fool enough to do something insane like that.”

“I’ve raised him since he was hatched, not that it’s any of your business,” Caelinus informed him with a scowl. “Now, what are you doing here?”

“We came to see you, you old fool,” Zedd growled.

“Well, I’ve never had visitors and I ain’t starting now!” he huffed as he spun on his heel to return to his home.

“Don’t make me spin a Wizard’s Web around you,” Zedd threatened, stretching out his hand as he moved to follow him.

Dumbstruck, Deryn and Frederick stared at each before turning their attention back to the two wizards arguing before them. Caelinus looked nothing like what either had anticipated. He looked to be a few years younger than Zedd, but only half his height. His frame was thin and frail looking, his hair long and straggly. He looked as though he’d just crawled out from under a rock.

“You know better than to threaten me!” Caelinus fumed, turning and wagging a finger at him. “I’ll turn you into a desert rat.”

“Enough of this!” Deryn suddenly yelled. “I didn’t come all this way just to hear you two argue!”

“Good!” Caelinus snapped at her with a fierce glower. “Then you can all go back to wherever it is you came from and leave me be!”

“Please, we need your help. I’m dying…her son is…” Frederick began as he put a comforting arm around Deryn.

“How are you any different than anyone else?” Caelinus demanded to know. “We’re all dying. Every breath we draw takes us that much closer to our last. There’s no point in delaying the inevitable.”

“But my little boy is dying,” Deryn cried, marching straight towards the wizard, coming to a stop directly in front of him. “You are my last hope for saving his life. I will not leave until you help me save him!”

Caelinus matched the Sister glare for glare, staring eye to eye, neither backing down as they faced off against each other. “I swore to myself I would not help another soul for as long as I lived and I am not about to change that now just for you,” he snarled before turning his attention to Frederick. “Or for you.”

“Caelinus, you cantankerous old goat,” Zedd growled, coming to stand beside Deryn. “We risked our lives, travelling for days to find you. Now, you’re going to at least listen to what we came here for.”

Caelinus stared up at him, his hands still defiantly resting on his hips. His graying black hair brushed against his shoulders, the wind softly lifting the ends. His ragged tan robes practically hung on him, attempting to hide his skeletal frame. He was quite the sight compared to the great Wizard Zorander.

Standing with Frederick, it didn’t appear much of a standoff to Sister Deryn. Zedd looked as if he could easily eliminate the smaller man in less than a heartbeat. Caelinus, on the other hand, looked more like a wild mad man than a respected Wizard from Aydindril. If it weren’t for the sharp gleam of intelligence residing in his blue-gray eyes, Deryn would’ve believed so.

“Caelinus, you know you owe me at least this,” Zedd reminded him, mustering as much patience and compassion as he possibly could at that moment. The deadly warning in his voice was not lost as he glared back at him.

The smaller man studied him for a long moment, a look of remembrance of a time long ago slowly filling his gaze. The wrinkles around his eyes began to subtly soften somewhat as he drew a deep breath. His shoulders finally sagged, but the fire didn’t leave his eyes as he turned his back on his old friend.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll listen, but that doesn’t mean that I have to help you.”

Zedd released a ragged sigh as he watched Caelinus make his way towards his cabin. He knew that they were going to have their hands full when they had finally found his friend, but he’d had no idea it was going to be anything close to this. He had hoped that time had have helped ease old wounds.

“Nothing is ever easy,” the old Wizard grumbled under his breath as he followed Caelinus to his cabin.

XXX

Kahlan flipped open the well-worn book to the first page, a sense of warm remembrance suddenly permeating her heart. Her mother had read her this book as a little girl every night before bed. Despite the fact that Kahlan was positive she could recite the entire book my memory, her mother had still read it to her each night, knowing it had been her very favorite.

It was fast becoming Paige and Priya’s favorite as well, their eyes lighting up whenever Kahlan pulled it from their book shelf. If she or Richard tried to read a different book to them, it usually turned into quite the protest until the book was finally read.

It was a simple story about a beautiful princess and a handsome pauper’s son who fall in love but aren’t allowed to marry because of the differences in social status. They end up running away together, getting married. It tells the tales of their endless adventures as well as all sorts of fascinating creatures and people that they meet along the way.

As a little girl, she’d secretly dreamed of meeting a dashing young man like the pauper’s son, running away and having exciting adventures with him. When she had gotten older, her mother had had the talk with her about how she could never fully know true love, but would have to take a mate, confessing a man to be the father of her daughters.

She still remembered to this day how it had broken her heart and shattered her dreams. She had been devastated, learning quickly how to bury her heart and her pain. It was the first brick in the high impenetrable wall that she had learned to build around her heart to protect herself.

That was also the reason she’d been so scared of allowing herself to truly believe that a future was even possible with Richard. She had dreamed of it before and it had crushed her. She didn’t think that she could’ve gone through that again, not with the way she felt about Richard.

Richard far exceeded all her dreams. He was so much more than a “pauper’s son”, even more than just a wood’s guide. There was such strength and intelligence, keen intuition and abilities that went far beyond understanding. He was truly a rare, special person…and he loved her.

Her life with him had been the greatest adventure she could ever have asked for, far surpassing any fairytale that could have ever been written.

Staring at the little boy in the bed beside her, Kahlan felt him tugging at her heart strings despite the fact that he was unconscious. He was so innocent in all of this, trapped in the very center of a terrible mess that was not his doing.

She couldn’t help smiling softly to herself as she studied him. He looked just like Richard in every way, no sign of Deryn in any of his features. She imagined this was what her Aiden would like when he turned two.

Tears instantly brimmed in her eyes at the thought of her son lying in a bed like this fighting for his young life. She couldn’t begin to imagine the depths of pain that Deryn must be suffering because of it, what this was doing to Richard.

Drawing a shuddering breath, she gathered herself before speaking. “Michael, it’s Kahlan,” she softly said, knowing no response would be coming. “I thought you might like this book. It’s my girls’ favorite.”

Kahlan watched him for a long moment, his lips parting in response as a soft sigh escaped. She settled back in her chair as she began to read out loud to him.

“Once upon a time in a faraway place called Ungerwalden, there once lived a Princess named Priya…”

XXX

Approaching Deryn’s suite, Richard’s mind was a violent whirlwind of thoughts, racing with everything that was going on right now. There were so many crises each fighting to pull them in every direction. It was rapidly wearing him down, draining him mentally and emotionally.

He just hoped that Zedd and Frederick were having better luck trying to find Caelinus then they were with everything going on here at the People’s Palace. He couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that had washed over him when he had talked with Garren earlier today.

Something was definitely going on around here and he didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t like the idea of someone sneaking about the Palace or the city, following Kahlan and plotting only spirits knew what. Clenching his jaw, it caused his anger to heat his blood.

Coming to a stop, Richard nodded to the two soldiers standing guard outside of Deryn’s guest suite before entering. He was immediately greeted by the sweet gentle sound of Kahlan’s voice drifting from Michael’s room. His brow furrowed in thought, surprised to find that she was here.

Although he didn’t agree with it, Sister Deryn had made it painfully clear that she didn’t want Kahlan here with her son while she was gone. He felt his wife had every right to be here, but he hadn’t wanted to push it at that particular moment, knowing that they had just come to a tenuous agreement about her going with his grandfather to find Caelinus.

Like it or not, this was his son and Kahlan his wife. She had every right in the world to be here and he wasn’t about to make her leave regardless of what Deryn thought. He wasn’t going to allow that woman’s hatred for Kahlan to get in the way.

He silently made his way to the bedroom, coming to a stop in the doorway. He found Kahlan sitting beside Michael’s bed reading him “The Adventures of Phillip and Priya”. It was Paige and Priya’s favorite book, the story from which their second-born daughter had gotten her name.

Leaning against the doorframe, Richard folded his arms against his chest as he silently watched her, the corners of his lips turning up as he listened to her read to Michael. Her voice held a soft, gentle quality that quickly began to lull him into a peaceful state like only she ever could.

He was swiftly swept back to the short time they had spent with Renn. In his mind’s eye, he suddenly found himself sitting by the fire watching Kahlan sleep, his thoughts filled with such sorrow because of dreadful things he had just learned about her past, her father.

He still remembered how badly his heart had hurt for the things that she had endured in her childhood, the pain and loneliness that she had no doubt felt. He had ached so badly for her, wanting so desperately to hold her, to kiss her and erase all of her painful memories. 

And then Renn had woken, his dark brown eyes filled with fear at the sounds of the forest that surrounded them. He had revealed to him that Kahlan had shared his feelings, felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

It had nearly stolen his breath away, his heart racing with the very thought. Even now, it made his heart begin to pound with the knowledge that even back then she had felt the very same stirrings of love for him. What he wouldn’t do for her, wouldn’t give for her.

Kahlan had awoken then, startling him and causing his entire body to tense with a sudden awkward awareness that he hadn’t known how to handle at that moment. Everything inside of him had cried out for her, had wanted so badly to take her aside where they could be alone, where he could kiss her and tell her how he truly felt about her.

And then she had walked past him, her skirt lightly brushing against his arm causing an electric shock to course through him as her euphoric scent had assaulted him. He had become almost lightheaded with her sudden nearness. 

But then she began to sing, her voice so sweet and melodic that it wooed him into a state of bliss. The way that she had talked to Renn, cared for him had told him even then what an amazing mother she would be someday.

Watching her now like this stirred his love even more for her, heating his core. She was so beautiful sitting there dressed in her elegant white Confessor’s dress, her dark raven hair cascading down her back and shoulders. The soft glow of candlelight coming from the bedside table created an ethereal glow about her, making her blue eyes practically sparkle as she read.

She had no reason to come here after everything that had happened, after everything that Sister Deryn had said and done to her. But this was his Kahlan. Her pure heart would not allow her to do or be any less, to betray who she truly was.

This was her true self on display before him and it was utterly breathtaking to behold, warming his soul like only she could ever do. He suddenly found himself wanting to alone with her again, showing her what she did to him just by being her.

He was completely mesmerized by her as her hand slipped up to hook her hair behind her ear, revealing the slender column of her neck, the creamy pallor of her skin. He longed to have his mouth on her, to taste her soft skin and inhale the scent that made his head spin.

Sensing someone else there, Kahlan suddenly looked up to find Richard standing in the doorway, a heated look of longing in his dark brown eyes that immediately caused her breath to catch in her throat. A smile slowly spread across her face as she stared at him, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

“What?” she shyly asked as she closed the book, her voice barely more than an embarrassed whisper.

Without a word, he unfolded his arms as he purposefully strode over to her. Kneeling down before her, he took the book from her hands and set it on the bed, his eyes fully locked on hers. She swallowed hard as he took her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips to brush a kiss along her knuckles.

“Thank you,” he softly said, his hand releasing his hold on her to find the side of her face.

“For what?” she asked, confusion clouding her sapphire eyes.

“For being you,” he replied, his fingers sliding up into her dark hair. “For loving me.”

“I will always love you, Richard,” she smiled her special smile, not understanding what he meant.

He held her gaze as his thumb caressed her cheek. “You didn’t have to come here and sit with Michael,” he told her. 

“I wanted to,” she said. “I know Deryn doesn’t want me here, but I just can’t stay away. He’s still your son, Richard. He’s partly you and that’s enough for me.”

Tears moistened his eyes, his tongue sneaking out wet his lips. What he had ever done to deserve this woman, he would never know, but he would never take it for granted. 

“Even after all the hurt Deryn has caused, only you would come here to sit with him…only you,” he murmured in awe of her.

He slowly leaned in, his lips connecting with hers in a slow passionate kiss, his tongue softly probing her mouth, wishing that they were alone in their suite so he could fully show her what he felt for her right now. 

Even though he knew this was the true Kahlan, she still never ceased to amaze him. Seeing her compassion for others on display like this was so beautiful to him, one of the thousand things that he loved about her.

The need for air became too great of a demand to ignore as he reluctantly broke the kiss, his lips nuzzling her cheek. “The words ‘I love you’ just don’t seem nearly enough to describe what it is that I feel for you, Kahlan,” he softly told her, his hands settling on her shoulders.

“I know what you mean,” she breathlessly replied, the feel of the friction of the stubble on his face against her cheek setting her body on fire with need for him.

“You didn’t have to come here, you know,” he told her again as he finally sat back on his heels to look at her, knowing he could not allow things to become any more heated.

“I wanted to,” she said, sadness suddenly filling her eyes. “I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you…for Deryn. If this happened to one of our…”

Her voice abruptly broke as she turned her head to look at Michael, her throat thick with emotion as tears pricked her eyes again. She swallowed past the thick knot of grief, trying to steady her suddenly hammering heart.

“Nothing is going to happen to our children. I swear it on my life, Kahlan.”

“I can’t lose you either, Richard,” she whispered, afraid to test her voice. “You are no less important to me than our children.”

Shifting up onto his knees again, he took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, desperately, trying to quell her fears and reassure her with his love and presence. He brushed his nose against hers, holding her close to him.

The feel of his breath softly pulsating against her face was slowly soothing her soul. She couldn’t lose this, lose him. He was her childhood dream, fairy tale storybook come to life. She couldn’t lose her other half. 

Losing him meant losing her life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 17

Walking around Caelinus’s cottage, Deryn was struck by how large it actually was on the inside. From the outside, it had appeared to be so small, nothing more than a shack, but now being inside she was shocked by its enormity. 

She was also struck by the overwhelming sense of loneliness and heartache that seemed to pervade the entire house. Despite the fire crackling in the hearth, there was still a biting chill to the air that no amount of warmth could ever hope to erase.

Looking about the main room, Deryn thoughtfully untied her cloak, slipping it off and draping it over her arm. There was little to this place that would actually make it feel like a real home, a place that anyone would want to settle down in or raise a family. All there was inside was the barest of necessities, nothing personal or heart-warming to speak of.

She couldn’t begin to imagine all the horrible things that could’ve happened to this man that would have driven him from a prestigious life as a wizard in Aydindril to a desolate life like this. It was the loneliest of existences, his only companionship a red dragon.

“Don’t even bothering sitting down because you won’t be staying here long enough to get comfortable,” Caelinus spat out, crossing his bony arms against his chest as if challenging any one of them to try and defy him.

“Caelinus, I know you weren’t expecting us, but you could be a little more cordial,” Zedd snapped at him, having reached the end of his patience after meeting the pet dragon. “I didn’t come all this way for no good reason.”

“Why did you come here at all? It’s not like you were invited!” he scowled, a menacing glower firmly planted on his face. “Never thought I’d see you again this side of the Underworld.”

“I know,” Zedd released a heavy sigh, ignoring his ire. “I didn’t think so either, but sometimes you have to put aside your own personal injustices for the wellbeing of others. Some things in life are far more important than ancient quarrels, Caelinus.”

Caelinus sized up the taller wizard standing before him, all the painful wrongs of the past that seemed like a lifetime ago suddenly resurfacing in his mind like a massive tidal wave threatening to crash over him. He didn’t want to ever be reminded of that other life that he had led. That was why he had come here, to hide away from the world that had turned its back on him. Unfortunately, that previous life was facing him here now.

“I did care about the wellbeing of others once,” Caelinus coldly responded, his mind still replaying events of the past. “And it ended up costing me more than I was willing to pay.”

“You weren’t the only one who paid that price,” Zedd heatedly replied, pointing a finger at him, his voice thick with emotion. “Erilyn was my life.”

“And she was my sister,” he hissed, refusing to back down. “She never should’ve died. You should have been able to save her.”

Both men stared each other down for a long moment before Zedd finally responded, his voice suddenly gentle as tears filled his eyes. “Caelinus, neither of us could have saved her. Creator knows I tried and deep down you know I did too.”

Caelinus saw the tears surfacing in his oldest friend’s eyes, knew his deep pain because he felt it himself, carried it with him daily. Erilyn had been his beloved sister, the only family he’d had left. Their parents had died when he was young, Erilyn practically raising him all alone. She had not only been his sister, but his father, his mother, his best friend. She had been his caretaker, his protector, his reassurance and his home. She had been his everything…and he had lost her.

She had been so brutally taken from them by a quad sent by Panis Rahl to get revenge on Zedd. And Zedd had tried everything to save her. Her death lay squarely on the shoulders of the former Lord of D’Hara and deep down he knew it. Despite the pain of her loss, time had actually managed to heal some of his wounds.

“I know,” he softly admitted much to Zedd’s surprise, his bottom lip beginning to quiver with the tears that threatened to form as all the fire suddenly sputtered out of him.

Zedd made his way to his brother-in-law. Coming to stand before him, he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Caelinus, I didn’t come here to bring you more pain,” he quietly said. “I know you still blame me for Erilyn’s death. I wouldn’t have come here at all unless it was vitally important. I only came because I needed my old friend’s help.”

Caelinus’s eyes fell closed with his words, the pain of his loss still as fresh and raw as the day that he had lost her. He knew in his heart that it wasn’t Zedd’s fault, but it had been easier blaming him than accepting that they were all to blame for it at the time.

If they hadn’t been working so hard in an effort to stop the war and Panis Rahl, he never would’ve come after Erilyn. They shared equal blame in this, drawing the wrath for the D’Haran ruler and Erilyn paying the price.

After several long moments, Caelinus drew a shuddering breath. “What is it that you need?” he whispered as his shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing deep down that Erilyn would’ve wanted him to help Zedd.

“Two friends are dying and I am at a loss at being able to help either one,” Zedd admitted, his hand slipping from the man’s shoulder and falling to his side. “I don’t know what to do to save them, but I knew you would be able to help us.”

“Zedd, I haven’t been practicing much magic since moving here all those years ago,” Caelinus slowly shook his head in regret. “I’m afraid when I left Aydindril, I left all of that behind as well.”

Deryn’s throat suddenly constricted tightly with the strangled sob that stuck there, her world falling apart around her. She didn’t come all this way to hear the wizard say these words, to tell her there was nothing he could do to help her son.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been doing absolutely nothing up here in these mountains all these years?” Zedd grumbled. “Is making friends with a red dragon the only thing you’ve managed to accomplish?”

“Well, not exactly!” Caelinus scowled, the fiery spark suddenly returning to his dark eyes, replacing the sorrow that had just been there.

“Well, what have you been doing all this time besides growing skinnier than an old woman on her deathbed? You look terrible!”

“I’ve had a few projects here and there I’ve been working on,” he huffed in indignation.

Zedd planted his fists on his hips. “Like what?”

“I can’t remember right off the top of my head,” he harrumphed, averting his eyes from Zedd’s probing gaze. “Just…things…important things too! Besides it’s none of your business what I do up here in the privacy of my own home.” 

Amused, Frederick couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he listened to these two old friends banter and argue back and forth like an old married couple. He could easily see how they must have been the closest of friends at one time, their easy manner with each other evident despite all that had transpired in their lives.

It was a relief to see them getting past their pain and differences after all these years. Hopefully, Zedd would be able to coax Caelinus into helping them find the cure they so desperately needed. Even if they couldn’t save him, if they could at least save Michael then the trip would have been more than worth it.

XXX

She stood in the doorway silently watching her twin daughters as they slept, a mixture of pride and joy comingling with a sense of sadness that she couldn’t seem to shake. Tomorrow her precious little girls were going to be a year old already, truly becoming Confessors.

The months since their dramatic entry into the world had flown by quicker than a heartbeat it seemed to her. So much had happened since then, so many catastrophes averted, evil threats eliminated, and lives saved.

It made Kahlan wonder if there would ever be peace for them, for the family that she and Richard were making together. No matter how hard they fought, no matter how much wicked they thwarted, there always seemed to be another ready to rise up and take its place.

Kahlan rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to stave off the shudder that suddenly rippled through her. They were in the very midst of trouble again right now. And not just one problem, but several coming at them from every direction like a ring of deadly arrows.

It was as if the Creator herself was testing them, pushing them to see just how far they could go before finally crumbling beneath the enormous strain.

But Kahlan wasn’t going to crumble, refused to break. She had a husband and children who needed her, friends who were suffering their own trials, and a people who relied on their Mother Confessor to guide and lead them.

Her daughters needed her to be there to teach them the ways of the Confessor, to guide and train them. She had lost her mother at such a young age and it had devastated her. She didn’t want her daughters to go through the heartache that she and Dennee had endured.

Kahlan had had other Confessors there later to teach her, but now she was the last, the only one left to guide her twins through the treacherous journey they would eventually be forced to face.

Tears threatened to rise and overwhelm her at the thought of what laid ahead for them. While it was an honor to be a Confessor, it also carried a very heavy mantle of duty and responsibility that could never be evaded. They would be needed to rebuild the prestigious line of Confessors, to ensure justice and peace was upheld throughout the D’Haran Empire.

Before she knew it, she’d have to begin their training, to mold and shape them into the powerful women that they would no doubt be. It was something that weighed heavily on her heart. The magic of confession combined with the powerful magic of their father ran through their veins. They would be a mighty force to be reckoned with, the likes of which had never been seen before.

Staring at each daughter’s sleeping face, Kahlan’s heart swelled with such pride and love. She could see Richard in both girls’ features, his purity of heart evident in their eyes, their wonder and curiosity shining through in everything they were already learning to do.

Kahlan didn’t think she could possibly be any happier than she was at that very moment despite her worries about what the future held for them. She had more than she had ever dreamed was possible.

His musky scent assaulted her just a beat before his arms snaked around her waist, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as he enveloped her in his powerful embrace.

“And what is running through that beautiful mind of yours?” he softly asked, not wanting to wake his girls.

“Just in awe of the beautiful children you and I made,” she wistfully replied. “I can hardly believe it. They’ll be a year old, truly becoming Confessors tomorrow.”

“What?” Richard asked incredulously. “I thought they already were Confessors.”

“Well, they are, but their magic lies dormant until they turn one year old,” she explained. “After a Confessor’s first birthday, her powers become active. That’s why it’s important to start their training at a young age.”

“I didn’t know that,” he murmured, his mind still trying to process what he had just learned.

“I’m sorry, Richard,” she quickly apologized. “I forget sometimes that you didn’t grow up around magic.”

“Even if they aren’t truly Confessors yet, they’re still perfect to me in every way,” he whispered as he too watched his daughters sleep, his warm breath against her skin causing a shiver to race through her. “Just like their mother.”

Kahlan’s hand came up to softly run her finger through his hair. “I only see their amazing father,” she countered as she continued to watch them.

“That’s only because I’ve corrupted and brainwashed you, remember?” he chuckled softly as he kissed behind her ear.

“You can corrupt me any time…day or night...Lord Rahl,” she replied, her voice sultry and enticing as she suddenly turned in his arms.

Richard groaned as she pressed herself against him, reminded of the night they had made Paige and Priya. Need turned her blood to liquid flames in her veins as her tongue began to probe his mouth.

He pulled her with him as he moved back, closing the door behind Kahlan. He was going to fully enjoy all of the sweet pleasure his wife always brought him. And he planned on enjoying it a couple of times tonight.

He loved losing themselves in each other, to be lost in that passion that made his head spine and his heart ache with the depths of his love for this woman. She brought him such unbelievable pleasure, reaching heights he never dreamed possible.

Breaking the kiss, Kahlan began to free him of his shirt, her lips softly toying with his, teasing him with what was about to come. “Remember the night we made the girls?” she smiled against his lips.

Richard moaned as she raked her teeth along his lower lip, heated passion beginning to thrum through his veins. “How could I forget?” he gasped as her fingernails playfully scraped along his muscled chest. His stomach quivered with pounding desire especially seeing the kind of feisty mood his wife was in.

That night had been so bittersweet in his mind, passionate and magical because they had created their daughters. At the same time, it was painful to think back on because of the horror that had surrounded that night.

Kahlan had nearly been killed because of him, falling over the edge of that cliff. He could still see her lying on the rocks below, bloody and broken because of his actions. He had secretly left the next morning after making love to her, not knowing that his seed had taken root, creating not one but two beautiful daughters.

He was just thankful that he’d had that vision of Kahlan holding his girls, warning him of the terrible danger that she was in. It had brought him back to his senses, shaking him free of the terrible guilt that he had been carrying.

Kahlan felt a sudden change in him as she kissed him, his entire body tensing. Taking his face in her hands, she brushed her lips against his. “What is it?” she breathed, caressing his face in an effort to draw him back to her.

Richard’s eyes fell closed, his body panting with mounting need, his heart suddenly drowning in guilty memories. “It’s just that…I had already made up my mind that I was going to leave for D’Hara the next morning that night that I had made love to you,” he murmured. “I never should have left you.”

“You were doing what you thought you had to do at the time,” she gently protested.

“No, I wasn’t,” he replied, opening his eyes to gaze into her azure depths dark with longing for him. “I was running, terrified of hurting you again. It was easier to run away from you than to deal with the guilt and the fear over what had happened to you.”

“Richard, you found your way back to me again,” she insisted. “That’s all that matters.”

“I’m never leaving you again, Kahlan,” he swore to her, grasping her face with his hands. “Apart from you, there’s nothing of me. I’ll always be by your side...forever.”

Kahlan brushed a lock of hair from his forehead before kissing him again, her fingers making quick work of his scabbard fastened around his waist. The sword clanked loudly as it landed on the floor, but was quickly forgotten as she unlaced his pants, her lips ghosting a trail to his ear.

“Right now, I want you…inside of me,” she seductively purred, her tongue stroking his ear.

Richard drew a ragged breath in an attempt to keep from coming undone right there as Kahlan’s fingers disappeared beneath the edge of his breeches. Grabbing her waist to steady himself, his hands slid to her backside, his fingers digging into her flesh as she touched him.

Every time he was with her, he found himself wondering if he’d survive the passionate encounter, believing the flames would finally consume him whole. And every time, he was left breathless, his mind and body nothing but a quivering mess of complete euphoria in the wake of her love for him.

And she no less.

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he began to lose himself to the pleasure she was creating, his breath hot blasts against her neck as he panted with the arousal pounding through him. Even through the blissful haze, he managed to find her neck, his lips and teeth assaulting her in a fiery response of wanton need.

He yanked at the laces of her dress, his fingers working rapidly as she moved them closer to the bed. Shoving her dress down her arms, his teeth sank into her shoulder, sucking softly and kissing away the sting. She hissed with the pleasure spiking through her, suddenly releasing her hold on him.

She tilted her head, offering more of herself to him as he kissed along her throat. She had meant to take complete control of him this time, to dominate him and drive him mad with pleasure, but she felt herself already losing that control as he pushed her onto the bed.

His perfectly muscled form was on her before she could barely draw a breath, his mouth suddenly crashing into hers, their tongues dueling for control. She gripped his arms tightly as he settled between her long legs, his hands burying deep into her thick mane. 

He kissed his way down her neck, assaulting her breasts with searing kisses that elicited sharp gasps and moans from his lover. Kahlan arched her back as he suckled and nipped at her sensitive skin, her mind clouding with a thick haze of euphoria. She was desperate to regain control again, but his forceful assault was rapidly driving her crazy with need for him. Her fingernails racked across his back as he tormented her with his mouth, ecstasy already beginning to thrum wildly through her veins.

Her throaty growl of frustration pierced his ears, bringing a smirk to his lips as he kissed his way back to her lips. She suddenly gripped him tightly with her thighs before quickly rolling him onto his back and taking him by surprise. She pressed herself fully against him, skin against skin as her dark hair fell like a waterfall around his face, her nose just inches from his.

His chest heaving, he stared into her indigo eyes, a wicked grin spreading over his face. “Impatient, are we?” he panted, knowing exactly what she wanted, what he had been holding off giving her.

She leaned tantalizing close to him, her lips just a whisper away from his. “I always get what I want,” she murmured, her tongue sneaking out to glide seductively along her lower lip.

Richard groaned something sinful, raising his hips to finally connect with her. Kahlan anticipated his move, shifting away before he could have what he so desperately wanted as well.

“It’s my turn to torment you now,” she softly purred, leaning down to kiss along his jaw before working her way down his chest.

Richard gripped at the sheets as she kissed and nipped along his abdominals, knowing that he would not be regaining control again…at least this time around.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 18

She fisted the sheets in her hands, twisting the silken material in her grasp as she extended her neck back, a deep moan rising from deep in her throat. She softly grunted her pleasure with every one of his deep penetrating thrusts. She never knew love could be like this, so tender and yet so fiercely passionate that it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

He planted kisses along the back of her neck, his large hands gripping her shoulders as he made love to her. He panted heavily against her back, losing himself in the intimate nature of what they were doing.

Being able to be with her again like this nearly brought him to release right there, but Garren wanted to make this last as long as humanly possible for her. She deserved this moment of sweet reprieve after all that she had been through, the long arduous task of carrying their child in her womb, being sentenced to this bed until their baby’s birth.

“Garren…” she gasped.

Cara continuously cried his name now, a breathless throaty mantra on her lips as she inched closer and closer to that blissful precipice he was driving her to. His hands slid down her back to stroke the sides of her breasts, his kisses like fire against her sweat slicked skin.

He grunted as he began to quicken the pace, his need for release now growing painful. His hands slid up to her shoulders again, grasping her tightly as he drove into her. He pressed his face into the back of her neck as she rocked with him, the rhythmic dance propelling them both higher.

Cara ached to kiss him, but knew that would have to wait until after they were done. Once the baby was born, they would be free again to make love any way they wished. She could hardly wait to bring him the same intense pleasure that he was bringing her.

With a strangled cry she suddenly came, all four limbs trembling violently with her release and threatening to give out on her. Garren’s powerful arms surrounded her as he came as well, emptying himself deep inside of her as he held her close.

He kissed down her spine before helping her sit back on her heels. Sitting behind her, he wrapped his arms and legs around her, brushing her damp blond hair out of the way and kissing along her neck as he fought to calm his thundering heart. 

Her chest heaved as her eyes fell closed, her head lolling to the side as he continued to bring her back down with his love. He moved his hands to spread over her large belly, softly caressing where his child grew. Her hands moved to cover his, relishing this tender moment with her husband and unborn baby.

“Garren…” she sighed his name, still fighting to catch the breath he’d stolen away. “I love you…so much.”

“Love you too,” he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to race up her spine.

“That was…amazing,” she murmured with a soft moan as he drew her earlobe into his warm mouth, his teeth softly raking over the lobe.

“Very,” he agreed, her back pressed firmly against his chest. He loved being skin against skin with her after making love.

“We definitely have to do that again soon,” she told him, turning her head to finally find his lips.

He kissed her deeply, knowing that they would have to wait until later to make love again, but unable to resist her at that moment. There was just something so completely erotic about making love to his wife large with his child. And it didn’t hurt that Cara was nearly insatiable.

“We have a celebration to attend today, remember?” he reminded her, his nose nuzzling against her cheek.

“How could I forget?” she replied. “It’s the first time in over two weeks that I’ll be able to leave this wretched suite.”

Garren chuckled softly against her face, his hands continuing to massage her belly. “I love our suite...especially when I’m here alone with you...in this bed.”

“I do too…when I’m not condemned to solitary confinement.”

“Are you sure you’re up to going out today?” he asked.

“There is nothing that could keep me in this bed today.”

“Not even me?” he smirked.

Cara smiled at his meaning. “Well, any other day maybe, but I’d like to see our godchildren.”

“I thought Kahlan brought them by to see you yesterday?”

“She did, but today’s their birthday. It’s different,” she murmured. “And I’ll actually be able to go to them instead of them being brought to me.”

“If you say so,” he sighed heavily, resigned to the fact that his wife was not about to change her mind about it.

“I do,” she readily insisted. 

Garren dipped his tongue into her ear, his hands moving up to her swollen breasts. “Are you sure I can’t change your mind?” he huskily whispered in her ear.

Cara released a throaty moan, her heart beginning to race again with the things that he was beginning to do to her, the feel of his large hands gently kneading her breasts. At that point she was having difficulty remembering her own name let alone whatever it was they were just talking about.

“Cara?” he tried again, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. “Are you sure?”

“Hmmm?” she gasped in hazy confusion as her hands sought out his thighs on either side of her. “About what?”

“Nothing,” he chuckled softly, knowing they wouldn’t be leaving this bed for a little while yet as he began to move her forward onto her hands and knees again. “Nothing at all.”

XXX

Lying on his side, Richard intently watched his wife as she slept, adoring the way that her long dark eyelashes brushed along the tops of her cheekbones, her soft raven curls falling over one shoulder. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, early morning sunlight casting a glow across her face.

Last night had been beyond passionate as Kahlan had moved over him like a spirit created to love him; stroking and caressing him, kissing and loving him until he could hardly catch his breath. He loved it when they battled for control, each wondering who would finally win out. She usually won, though, he unable to deny her anything she wanted especially when she was in this type of mood.

She had taken him to the edge of oblivion so many times last night only to back off enough to keep him from coming that he thought he’d go mad with the need for release with her that had thundered through him like a violent storm. He had finally come so hard he’d nearly blacked out, Kahlan collapsing in a limp quivering form on top of him.

He had held her there against his chest like that for the longest time, his fingers gently stroking through her long hair as they kissed. The feel of her body cooling against his, the musky scent of their love-making filling the air had been intensely intimate and yet so serene. 

His heart began to race again just thinking about how amazing it had been, how much he wanted to be with her all over again. He could never get enough of her no matter how often they made love, his hunger for her never sated for very long.

Spirits, he loved this woman sleeping in his bed so very much.

Reaching out a hand, Richard ran the tips of his fingers lightly along the delicate curve of her face, completely mesmerized by her beauty. He could still scarcely believe at times that she was all his, would be for all eternity.

Kahlan softly sighed his name in her sleep as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He hated to wake her, but he couldn’t wait any longer to give her the special gift that he’d had made for her.

“Richard,” she sleepily murmured as she slowly opened her eyes, his special smile creeping across her face at the sight of him lying so close beside her.

“Good morning,” he smiled, leaning in and kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her nose.

“Morning,” she replied, still drowsy with sleep.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” she said. “You wore me out last night.”

Richard chuckled at her words. “I think that it was you who wore me out.”

“Either way, it’s the best kind of tired,” she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

His hand settled on the side of her face before sliding into her hair as he kissed her. He felt his arousal beginning to sharply spike through him as she pulled her perfect form flush against his, their bodies fitting together so perfectly it was clear they had been created for one another.

She rolled him onto his back as she shifted over him, suddenly anxious to be with him again. There was still an aching in her legs, residual effects of last night’s activities, but it had been more than worth it. She leaned over him, kissing him again as his hands settled on her thighs. Waking next to him, greeting the quiet still morning with him like this was one of her most favorite things.

He relished the feel of her skin so soft beneath his touch, her long legs straddling his hips. His hands slowly began to skim up her body, lightly caressing up and down her sides. Losing himself to her kisses, he was quickly beginning to forget why he had woken her in the first place.

“Kahlan,” he finally said as he gasped for breath. “I have something I want to give you.”

“I can tell,” she seductively purred with a knowing smirk, capturing his lips again in a heated kiss as she shifted her position over him in preparation to take him inside of her.

“No, not that,” he said with a throaty laugh against her lips even though he was more than anxious to make love with her again.

“Are you sure?” she murmured, unconvinced as traced the dips and valleys of his chest with her lips before heading towards his perfectly sculpted abdomen.

Reaching for the bedside table, Richard snatched a brown paper package tied with ribbon. “I had these made especially for you to celebrate Paige and Priya’s one year birthday,” he told her as he gave it to her, his hands reaching up to cradle her face. “I love you more than life itself, Kahlan. I’d give you the whole world if I could, but this will have to do for now.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” she softly replied as she pulled the ribbon loose, unwrapping the package. 

Her eyes widened in surprise as she held up two silver hair combs, each encrusted with diamonds. In the middle, there were three sapphires. It was so beautiful she suddenly found it hard to breathe, almost unable to respond.

“Richard,” she gasped as she finally looked down at him through tear-filled eyes. “They’re absolutely beautiful.”

He smiled at the sweet expression on her face as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. “Not nearly as beautiful as you are,” he told her. “Each sapphire symbolizes each of our three amazing children. I can have more sapphires added if…or when…we have more children.” 

“I love it,” she murmured as she gently ran her fingertips over the brilliant jewels sparkling back at her. “I love you, Richard.”

“Forever, Kahlan,” he whispered, staring into her eyes that matched the sapphires. It had been the very reason he had chosen the bright blue jewel that matched her beautiful orbs.

Taking them from her hands, he carefully set them aside on the bedside table, more than anxious to be with her again. She swiftly leaned down, capturing his lips once more, his hands gripping her hips before smoothing up her back.

He immediately sat up as he deepened the kiss, his hands caressing up the length of her back. Her hands snaked up the back of his neck, disappearing into his hair and twisting the long strands around her fingers. Her need for him grew more intense the longer he kissed her, his tongue stroking her mouth and eliciting a throaty moan.

She was overwhelmed with his gift, his love for her like a warm cocoon surrounding her heart. What she wouldn’t do for this man, wouldn’t give up for him. She pressed her thighs against his sides, tightening her hold on him and earning a groan.

Before she could even draw a breath, he suddenly rolled her onto her back, his hips shifting and penetrating deep inside of her. She cried out with the sudden intrusion, nearly falling apart at the feel of him suddenly filling her so full.

Her hands immediately went to his back, her fingernails digging into his muscles that flexed and relaxed with his movements. “Richard,” she gasped, heated arousal pumping through her veins with the force of his thrusts.

Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss that stole the breath from both of their lungs, his hands hungrily roaming over her lush body, setting her on fire. He panted her name as he made love to her, secretly hoping that he’d be able to add another sapphire to her hair combs in the near future.

XXX

Morning sunlight streamed through a window as she quickly dressed, a smile lighting her face as she softly hummed to herself. The day that she had dreamed of, had planned all this time for was finally here at long last. 

Sangria stopped before the mirror to check her appearance, her hands smoothing over the gossamer shimmering gray dress that she wore. She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing the straight strands to slip free and gently swing back into place.

She smiled to herself. Today was the day that her life was going to truly begin, the one that she had been meant to live.

Sabinus had his doubts, his resolve faltering now when she needed him most. She should have seen it coming. He had always been weaker than she, more emotional and prone to failure. She couldn’t help it though. She loved him deeply.

Leaving the bedroom she didn’t plan on returning to, she entered the main room to find Sabinus standing before the same window he’d been staring out of yesterday, his hands clasped behind his back. She thought that she had been able to get through to him yesterday, but it was painfully obvious that it hadn’t been enough.

She drew a deep breath as she came to a stop behind him, folding her arms across her chest as she silently watched him. She was going to have to use everything she had to convince him that what they were planning on doing was right. 

They deserved this…she deserved this.

“Don’t start, Sangria,” he softly said, breaking the tension that filled the air.

“Start what?” she innocently replied, her brow furrowing in thought.

“I told you I would go through with it,” he told her, releasing a ragged breath. “There’s no need to discuss it any further or try to convince me that this is our one and only chance.”

Sangria appraised him for a long moment, weighing her options and deciding the best approach. She had to be careful when it came to Sabinus. One wrong word and he’d crumble for sure this time. She couldn’t let that happen.

Still, she wasn’t about to let her dreams be obliterated by him no matter how much she loved him.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were alright,” she gently ventured, coming to stand closer to him.

He kept his back to her, stiffening as he felt her draw near. “No, you were wondering whether or not I would crumble…abandon you.”

She lifted her hand to touch his shoulder only to let it drop to her side once more. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. “I was just worried about you, Sabinus,” she softly told him. “I know you’re worried that we’ll fail, that we won’t survive this.”

“We won’t, Sangria,” he firmly said, acknowledgment of his fate filling his voice as he finally turned to face her. “But I’ve accepted that now. I won’t let you down. I promise.”

Sangria tilted her head as she gazed into his sad eyes, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. They shared a bond so powerful that it nearly took her breath sometimes, sensing him even when he wasn’t near her.

“I love you, Sabinus,” her hushed voice reaching his ears and eliciting a small smile. “You have never let me down. Never.”

“No matter what happens today, I won’t let you die,” he swore to her, taking her hand from his face to hold it between the two of his. “I love you, Sangria.”

“Neither one of us is going to die today,” she told him with a smile. “It will all be over very soon. By the time Lord and Lady Rahl realize what has happened, it will be far too late.”

Sabinus could only nod his head in agreement as he released her hand. As sure as Sangria was that they were about to succeed, he was just as certain that they were going to die. He wanted more than anything in this world to believe her, that she was the one who was right, but he had never been more certain of anything in his entire life.

They would not survive this.

XXX

Running a brush through her long blond hair, Nicci found herself lost in her thoughts, the things that Richard had told her about what he had experienced with Michael churning over and over again in her head. There was something about it that was nagging at her, something that she just couldn’t see.

She wasn’t certain if it was how Richard had been able to call upon his magic like he had, using it to remove the fever or the descriptions of what he had seen happening inside of Michael’s body. She had gone over it for hours last night, replaying the things that he had told her, but nothing had clicked in her mind yet.

Laying her brush down on the dressing table, she stood to her feet, smoothing her hands over her black dress. The celebration would be starting soon, lasting all day and no doubt long into the night. She’d have to find time to talk to Ann about it at some point, see if there was anything that she had noticed or observed that might help them. Maybe she’d be able to pick up on something that Nicci wasn’t seeing.

As much as she hated the idea of asking the Prelate for her help after everything that had happened, she knew she had little choice at this point. Zedd wasn’t here to talk to and Michael was running out of time. There was no telling how long it would be before Zedd and the others returned.

Making her way to the door of her suite, Nicci attempted to shove aside the uneasy feeling that was pressing in on her. She just wanted to be able to enjoy the special celebration of the twin’s birth, to have one day with her friends where they could have no worries.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 19

Carrying Paige in his arms, Richard made his way through the Palace corridors. The special day was finally here. His little princesses were a year old, Confessors now. It caused his throat to constrict with pride as well as a shadow of fear for what lay ahead for them.

Kahlan walked close at his side, making it difficult for him to focus. He found his attention continually wandering to her, finding it nearly impossible to take his eyes off of her. When she had entered their bedchambers this morning in the new dress she’d had made especially for today, he had nearly lost the ability to breathe.

She was wearing a lightly shimmering pale blue dress that clung to her feminine curves, the elegant cut revealing her petite waist. A frosty gossamer overlay only added to the elegance of the pale blue satin beneath, its delicate sheerness making his heart flutter. Only he knew the utter beauty that lay beneath that dress, the softness of her body, each curve of her perfect form, every beautiful freckle that marked her pale flesh.

The dress was cut low in front, revealing the soft swell of her creamy breasts. The sleeves stopped just above her elbows before flowing in a long current of pale blue satin material much like the sleeves of her white Confessor’s dress. The long skirt swished softly with every graceful step she took, an air of nobility completely encompassing her. 

She was truly every bit a Queen, the Lady Rahl of the D’Haran Empire.

Her raven hair was a dark waterfall of curls trailing down her back, the sides pulled up and secured with the hair combs that he had given her that morning. The sapphires accentuated her dress and only seemed to make her blue eyes seem even more vibrant if that was even possible.

Even now as he gazed at her, Richard could feel his blood warming, his pulse racing. It was going to be a long time before he could truly be alone with her, the planned festivities likely lasting long into the evening.

Turning his attention back to the direction they were heading, he tried to shove aside his longing for her, knowing that he was going to have to stay focused today. He needed to be on guard against Ambassador Sabinus Dorst and the representatives from the Midlands. He didn’t want anything ruining his daughters’ birthday celebration.

One step out of line, one wrong word to Kahlan or anyone else for that matter and they would be personally removed from the grounds by Commander Holland. He had already spoken to Holland about it yesterday, giving him his orders to quietly escort them out if need be. He was not beyond having them thrown into the darkest corner of the dungeon, locking them in irons and leaving them there for a good long time.

Richard was not about to let them upset Kahlan again or create a scene that would in any way disrupt this special day. His family meant everything in this world to him and nothing was going to interfere with this celebration.

As if sensing his brooding mood, Paige began to gently pat his face at that moment, causing him to grin in response. He turned to look into the little face that he adored, the light smattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks so much like Kahlan’s. It created a tender warmth in his heart that seemed to spread clear to his toes. He wanted all of his children to look just like their beautiful mother.

His daughter jabbered at him, pausing to giggle about something or other, her chestnut brown eyes practically sparkling with delight. It was as if his girls knew that today was an extra special day, the excitement that seemed to fill the air so contagious.

Richard swiftly turned his head, his lips kissing the palm of his daughter’s little hand. She giggled again as he pretended to eat her fingers. She quickly yanked her hand away, hiding it behind her back as she grinned victoriously at him for having escaped his attack.

A loud squeal behind him captured Richard’s attention, causing him to look back over his shoulder. Dressed in a pale pink dress to match her sister, Priya was riding on Garren’s shoulders, her small hands patting the top of his head in an attempt to make him move faster. Garren growled something deadly fierce in response which only caused Priya to giggle and squeal all the more.

Richard shook his head in awe, amazed at how fearless his daughters were at such a young age. Any normal one year old would have been terrified, crying and screaming in response, but not his girls. He didn’t know whether to be proud or worried about them.

Cara smiled in response to her husband, her hand firmly gripping Garren’s free arm that wasn’t keeping Priya securely in place on his shoulders, her other hand resting on her large belly. Adorned in a deep red dress, the Mord’Sith looked positively stunning, a warm glow radiating from deep within her. It was so good to see her feeling better and out of her suite.

Following behind, Sister Nicci kept a sharp eye on Cara, her lips pursed with worry. The sorceress wasn’t about to let her out of her sight today. She may have allowed her this momentarily reprieve from bed rest, but she was going to make sure she kept the Mord’Sith on a short leash with several breaks in order to rest.

Richard couldn’t deny the happiness that he felt with being surrounded by the people that meant so much to him. This was his family, his home. 

His heart sank a little as he thought about Zedd and Frederick somewhere out there in the Lo’Gaire Mountains. He missed his grandfather deeply, wishing that he were here to share in the festivities with them. He hoped that they would be on their way home soon.

Checking on Michael this morning, he had found that the little boy wasn’t fairing very well, his strength faltering. The fever had returned again, but not nearly as high as it had been the other day when he had removed it with his magic.

Richard feared that time was swiftly running out for him if they didn’t return soon with a cure.

A gentle hand on his arm suddenly brought him out of his dark reverie. He turned to find himself staring into the eyes that always made his knees weak. His special smile graced her lips, her hand squeezing his arm affectionately.

“Don’t worry,” she softly reassured him. “Zedd will be back before we know it.” 

He smiled in response, amazed at how she always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling. It was comforting to know that there was someone in this world who loved him so deeply, who knew him better than he knew himself.

“I miss him,” he simply admitted with a sigh.

“I know; me too,” she agreed. “It would have been nice to have him and my father here, but hopefully they’re finding what they need to help save my father and Michael.”

“I’m sure Caelinus will be able to save your father, Kahlan,” he replied. “Zedd will do everything in his power to help him.”

Hooking a stray curl behind her ear, she suddenly became sad, almost lost. “I know. I just finally have the father I never thought I’d have. I don’t want to lose him now.”

“We won’t give up until we’ve found a way to save him,” he solemnly promised her, capturing her hand in his. He knew her just as well as she knew him, could see the worry settling in her eyes.

Kahlan smiled softly at him, tightening her hold on his hand. “I love you, Richard,” she murmured.

“Forever, my love,” he replied, leaning in and kissing her softly, slowly.

“Alright, you two,” Cara suddenly interrupted from behind. “Break it up. You two have enough children at the moment.”

Richard chuckled softly against Kahlan’s lips, watching as his wife’s cheeks grew rosy with the Mord’Sith’s words. “I would love nothing more than to make another child with you,” he softly said as he grinned wickedly at her, his eyes warm with desire.

Kahlan smiled seductively in response. “You would, would you? I think we just may have to work towards that goal.”

Richard released a ragged breath, excited with the very thought. Making love with Kahlan was always unbelievably amazing. Knowing that she could conceive at any time, carry his child again just made it that much more incredible to him.

He turned to look at Paige in his arms, smiling broadly in anticipation of the future. “Would you like to have a little sister?” he asked her.

“Dada,” she babbled as her brow furrowed, placing her hands on his face as if to keep his attention on her so she could tell him something very important.

Richard couldn’t hold back the deep rolling laughter that rose up in his chest. The look on Paige’s face was pure Kahlan in every way. “You are so your mother, my little princess,” he grinned, kissing her forehead.

“And this one is so her father,” Garren chuckled from behind as they approached the entrance to the courtyard. “She won’t be happy until I’m racing wildly up and down the corridors like a gar with its tail on fire.”

“Please do not give in to her,” Kahlan winced as she looked up at Priya high on Garren’s broad shoulders. “I have them both dressed for their special day. I’d like for them to stay that way for once.”

“Kahlan, we both know it won’t last long,” Richard shook his head. “They’re the most active one year olds I’ve ever met.”

“I know, but a mother can hope can’t she?”

“I could always put a spell on them for you,” Nicci offered from behind.

“You already have your hands full today keeping my wife out of trouble,” Garren reminded her.

“I’m always well behaved,” Cara retorted with a cocked eyebrow.

Kahlan smiled brightly at her friend. “You look beautiful today, Cara.”

“I feel as large as an ox,” she huffed.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight, Kahlan breathed in the late morning air, relishing the warm feel of the sun’s rays on her face. This day was starting out perfect in every way, sharing it with the people that she loved and cared about.

While she wished that her father and Zedd could’ve been here enjoying the day with them, she knew that what they were doing was of utmost importance. If they could find a way to save her father and Michael, then whatever they were going through would be worth it all in the end.

XXX

Sister Deryn sat quietly in a nearby chair in a corner of the room, watching as Zedd paced back and forth, his hand cupping his chin. The wrinkles of his face were creased deep in thought, his brow knitted together in a worried groove that did nothing to lessen her own mounting fears. 

She absentmindedly wrung her hands as she fought to control the torrent of emotions roiling around inside of her. Caelinus wasn’t proving to be very helpful in their search for answers or solutions to their problems. He had disappeared into a back room some time ago in search of books that he’d kept from his time at the Wizard’s Keep, but had yet to reappear.

She was growing more and more anxious with every passing moment, her hope deteriorating as her fears continued to soar. They were getting nowhere with this, sitting here with a crazy old man who didn’t have the first clue how to help them. Meanwhile, her son lay in a bed back at the People’s Palace dying without his mother.

She couldn’t take this any longer.

Leaping to her feet, Deryn began to wander the room as tears began to stream down her cheeks. “I…I can’t do this…” she cried, her hands balling tightly into fists. “My son is dying and we’re getting nowhere here. I…I have to do something. We need to leave!”

Frederick quickly made his way to her, taking hold of her arms to calm her. “It’s going to be alright,” he gently told her, forcing her to look him in the eye. “No one is giving up yet. Caelinus said that he might be able to find something in his old journals.”

“And what if he can’t?” she whined, her bottom lip trembling. “I will lose the only thing I have left.”

“We won’t give up until we’ve found the answers that we need,” he promised her. “For all we know, Richard or Nicci may have already found a way to save Michael.”

“Do you really think so?” she whispered, afraid to hope.

“I hope so,” he nodded, looking to Zedd for some help.

Zedd came to stand beside them, placing a comforting hand on her back. “My grandson is the most resourceful young man I have ever known,” he told her. “And Sister Nicci is the most powerful sorceress who has ever lived. Between the two of them, they may have already stumbled across a cure for all we know and are just waiting for us to return so they can tell us all about how they saved Michael’s life.”

Deryn felt a small sense of relief with the thought, hoping that they were right. She couldn’t bear to think of her son dying, so young with so much life ahead of him. He had swept into her life and stole her heart, becoming her everything. She had just accepted the fact that she had lost Richard, would never win him back. She couldn’t accept losing her son as well. It was too much to ask of her.

“Come, let’s make some tea while we wait,” Frederick suggested, leading her to the small table in the corner.

“Well, I finally found them,” Caelinus triumphantly announced as he reentered the room with a large armful of journals and books.

Hobbling over to the table, he set them down with an exerted grunt, a puff of dust suddenly billowing up from the pile that tumbled free from his grasp. He quickly waved his hand in embarrassment in an effort to vanquish the dust that filled the air.

“Bags, Caelinus!” Zedd grumbled as he approached. “Where have you been storing these? In a cave?”

“No,” the Wizard retorted with an indignant frown, placing his fists on his bony hips. “Just never you mind where I’ve kept them. I’ve got them now and that’s all that matters. Let’s get to it then.”

“How do we even know what we’re looking for?” Frederick asked, settling into a chair beside Sister Deryn as he took a book off the top of the heaping pile.

“You won’t,” Caelinus snapped, snatching the book from Frederick’s hand. “Only a wizard will know what to look for.”

“We don’t have time for the two of you to search through all of these books alone,” Deryn heatedly stated. “It could take months. Michael and Frederick don’t have that kind of time.”

Frederick took another book from the pile, eyeing the spine of the tome in his hands. “You better let us help. If we find something that seems like it might be important, we’ll hand the book over to you to study.”

“Alright, fine,” Caelinus huffed. “But don’t get any ideas about copying down any of my hard work or trying to steal it. I’ll let Odin fry you before you can even reach the mountain pass.”

“Caelinus, we don’t want to steal your work!” Zedd exclaimed in exasperation. “We only want to find a way to cure Frederick and Deryn’s son Michael. Nothing more.”

“That better be all,” he grumbled.

Zedd rolled his eyes as he too settled into a chair to begin the arduous task of searching out what they needed. “You’ve been living up here alone for far too long, old man,” he told him. “You’ve become cynical and a pain in the…”

“Can we just please get to work?” Deryn asked as she reached for a journal.

“Old man?” he cried, poking a finger in Zedd’s face. “Do I need to remind you that you’re older than me?”

“You act like you’ve got one foot in the grave already…and you look like it too,” Zedd added as he brushed off the thick coating of dust that covered one of the journals. “You’ve grown soft, let yourself go. You don’t have any meat on your bones.”

“Have you two always argued like this?” Frederick suddenly asked, amused.

“Always,” Caelinus grinned broadly. “Fought like cats and dogs for as long as we’ve known each other. Drove my poor sister Erilyn crazy with our constant bickering.”

“I guess some things never change,” Deryn muttered under her breath.

Scratching his head, Caelinus began to wade through the large stack before him. “Now, let’s start with your little boy,” he began, directing his attention to Sister Deryn. “Tell me exactly what’s going on and we’ll see if we can’t get to the bottom of it. I may be a little rusty, but I’m not completely useless yet.”

“That remains to be seen,” Zedd mumbled.

Ignoring his words, Caelinus kept his attention focused on the Sister of the Light. “How old is your little boy?”

“He just turned two years old,” she began, attempting to keep the tears at bay as she thought about her beautiful son. “He…he’s a child of magic.”

“Buggards!” Caelinus scowled. “That’s not good. Tell me how he came to be.”

“A wizard cast a spell that stole Richard Rahl’s essence and planted it inside of me, creating a baby,” she softly told him, suddenly so ashamed about how she could’ve believed that Richard had loved her at one time.

She had believed for so long the memories playing over and over again in her head, the things that she had felt in her heart from the first moment that she had seen him. It was still difficult to believe that the memories had all been a lie, nothing more than a ruse concocted by the Prelate.

“I see,” Caelinus murmured deep in thought, tapping his forefinger against his lower lip as he listened to her recount the tale. “And you say he didn’t become ill until just recently?”

“Yes, just over a week ago,” she confirmed.

“The magic that created him is now killing him,” Caelinus regretfully informed them. “It’s breaking down, can’t sustain itself. It won’t hold up for much longer. No child of magic has ever lived past two years.”

“Isn’t there anything we can do to save him?” she tearfully begged.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing anyone can do for him,” he sadly shook his head. “He will not survive this.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 20

“No…no!” Deryn stammered, shaking her head furiously in adamant denial, tears brimming in her eyes wide with horror. “No…you’re lying! You just don’t want to help us!”

“I’m truly sorry, my dear, but I’m afraid I’m telling you the truth,” Caelinus calmly replied with surprising compassion, his hand gently cupping the side of her face as he stared into her watery eyes. “Children were meant to be born out of love, not magic. It goes against all the rules of magic, the very ways of the universe.”

“But…but wizards have created all sorts of things using magic over the years,” she argued, tears tracking down her cheeks. “Wizards created Confessors. Why doesn’t creating a child like this work?”

“No one knows for certain, but it’s believed that the magic just can’t sustain itself over time,” the old Wizard thoughtfully began, trying to find the best way to explain it to her. “It begins to breakdown by two years of age, fighting against itself and slowly destroying the body until nothing is left.

“It turns on itself, attacking and obliterating each and every cell leaving a crystalline dust in its wake that continues to eat away at everything left behind. Once that begins to happen, there is no magic in this world that can reverse that kind of devastation.”

“But Richard is a war wizard, his magic the most powerful in the world,” she tried again, desperately searching for anything that would contradict what he was telling her. “Doesn’t that count for something? Anything?”

“I’m afraid that just makes things that much worse for your son,” he regretfully shook his head with a heavy sigh. “The more powerful the magic, the more devastating the destruction becomes.” 

With a sorrowful cry, Deryn covered her face with her hands, the sound of her sobs filling the room and piercing all of their hearts. Her heartrending pain was so palpable no one knew what to say or do. They all knew the terrible tragedy of losing a loved one, Zedd and Frederick understanding the painful loss of a child better than anyone.

Broken, the Sister of the Light collapsed onto the table, her forearms crossed before her, her forehead pressed into her arms as she wept. Her world had just completely crumbled down around her, her life over just like her young son’s.

Not only had she lost Richard, but she was losing her Michael now. She had nothing left to live for, no one who loved her, wanted her around. Her son was dying and her life was over.

“There isn’t anything you can do, anything at all?” Frederick questioned him, slipping a protective arm around Deryn’s shoulders as she wept bitterly.

“I truly wish that there was,” Caelinus replied. “I’m afraid the boy’s fate was already decided the day that he was created. The wizard who cast the spell at the time should’ve known it was a disaster in the making.”

“He knew,” Zedd scowled with obvious disdain, folding his arms against his chest. “Unfortunately, his warning fell on deaf ears.”

They all sat in stunned silence; the only sound was Deryn’s whimpering sobs over her son’s fate. They had come so far only to have all of their hopes shattered in a single blow right before their eyes. They had just gotten here and they had already failed.

“Let’s keep looking,” Zedd finally said, breaking through the thick layer of gloomy silence that had blanketed the room. “We might come across something that could still spark an idea of some sort. We’ll never know unless we try.”

Caelinus opened his mouth to adamantly proclaim his objection, ready to point out once again that there was absolutely no hope whatsoever, but quickly decided against it when he noticed the icy glare that Zedd suddenly shot him from across the table. Closing his mouth, he frowned instead, silently sinking into a chair like a reprimanded child.

Frederick noticed the silent exchange between the two men, understanding that Zedd didn’t want to steal the last shred of hope that Deryn had. It was all that she had left to cling to now, the only thing holding her together at that moment. He didn’t want to steal any more away from her until they absolutely had to.

He suddenly found himself not even caring about his own deadly illness or the fact that his time was swiftly running out much faster than they had first thought. A little boy was going to die for no reason and there was nothing that they could possibly do to prevent it. There was nothing in this world that could be worse than that.

Everything else seemed to dim considerably in the ugly face of that tragic reality.

“Zedd’s right, Deryn,” Frederick gently said, rubbing the Sister’s back. “You never know what we might come across.”

Raising her head, Deryn quickly wiped her face with the backs of her hands as she tried to pull herself back together again. Falling apart like this wasn’t going to save her son. Zedd was right. There still might be a chance to save him, something hidden and long forgotten in one of these journals or books.

“We still have to try,” she softly announced, sitting up a little straighter in her chair. “I’m not going back to my son without something that can help him, something that might prolong his life for even a little while longer. Besides, we still need to find a cure for Frederick.”

“Now, what is it that ails you, sir?” Caelinus asked, turning his attention to Kahlan’s father.

“He has a rare blood illness,” Zedd informed him. “None of the healers have been able to find a cure for him. You are his last hope.”

“No one worth their salt has been able to help him,” Caelinus corrected him. “I, on the other hand, am far better than just some ordinary healer.”

“I looked at him already myself, Caelinus,” Zedd said, leaning forward in his chair to rest his arms on the table. “I’m a Wizard of the First Order and I can’t heal him. I only hoped that you might be able to suggest something to help him.”

“Wizard of the First Order,” Caelinus repeated in a mocking tone. “Buggards, Zeddicus! That doesn’t always count for everything you know. Why else would you have brought him here to me?”

“You’re just jealous you were unable to reach that status,” Zedd spat out, taking a book from the pile. “I only brought him here because I knew that you experimented in magical forms of healing.”

“Wizard of the Second Order is a very prestigious title too, you know!”

“Just tell me what you can do for Frederick so we can at least try to solve at least one of our problems before the sun sets on this blasted day,” Zedd huffed in irritation. “I’d like to return home before my great grandchildren grow to be adults.”

Caelinus rubbed his chin in thought as he stared at his journals for a long moment. He had sworn to himself when he had left Aydindril a lifetime ago that he would never again try to help another living soul for as long as he lived. All of his work on cures and healing through magic had fallen on deaf ears, no one caring to listen to him, his work not taken seriously.

Wizards back then had been too absorbed with using their magic to fight in the war, how best to destroy the enemy. No one cared about his efforts to heal and help the dying back then.

“You have not come with very easy problems to solve, Zeddicus” he murmured with a frown.

“I know, my friend, I know,” Zedd acknowledged with a grim nod. “You are the only one I know of who could possibly help us.”

“Zedd, I…”

“I know this isn’t easy for you, Caelinus,” he interrupted him. “You went through a lot of struggles and heartache during your time at the Wizard’s Keep, far more than anyone ever deserves. I know that losing Erilyn was the final blow causing you to turn your back on Aydindril and magic, forcing you into seclusion up here.

“But I need you now more than ever, old friend. Frederick is my grandson Richard’s father-in-law, the Mother Confessor’s father. I need to do everything in my power to help save his life.”

Caelinus drew a deep breath, his heart heavy with the memories of Erilyn that had assaulted him since Zedd’s arrival yesterday. Even after all of these years, he still missed his sister fiercely. His anger and resentment with Zedd may have diminished over the years, but his heartache never truly had.

He didn’t want anyone to else to have to go through that loss of a loved one. He knew there was nothing he could do for the Sister’s son, but there still might be something that he could do for Frederick.

“Alright, let’s take a look at you, see if we might be able to at least save you,” Caelinus finally replied as he stood to his feet, making his way to Frederick.

XXX

Music could be heard from the streets of the city, floating into the courtyard on the warm spring breeze. It was the perfect day for a party, the sun shining brightly overhead as the entire city celebrated the Lord and Lady Rahl’s daughters’ birth.

Drinking in the scene around her, Kahlan couldn’t believe how beautiful the courtyard looked. At first she had been a little uncertain about Lyla’s choice of locations, knowing that this had once been the devotion center for the prayers to the Lord Rahl, but she had done an exceptional job of decorating it with flowers and brightly colored streamers. She couldn’t have asked for a better party for her girls if she had done it all herself.

Through journey book with Edmond, Kahlan had learned that Aydindril was having their own celebration today even though they were not present for the festivities. It wasn’t everyday that the ancient home of the Mother Confessor could celebrate her daughters’ birthday. They were the last of the Confessors making it an extra joyous event.

She wished more than anything that Edmond and Aggie could be here with them today. They hadn’t even seen the twins yet or her newborn son Aiden. She had been carrying Paige and Priya when she’d had to leave for D’Hara so that Richard could claim the throne, leaving them behind to run things in Aydindril.

Thinking of them only reminded her how much she missed her own father as well as Zedd. Even though they would have a private party for the girls when they returned home, she still felt their absence.

Sipping her glass of wine, Kahlan couldn’t help the smile that crept to her lips at the sight of Cara holding hands with Garren as they talked to Commander Holland and Nicci. She was happy that her friend could join in the celebration. The last couple of weeks of bed rest had been more than difficult on her.

In fact, the last few weeks had been hard on all of them with everything that was wildly churning around them. It felt as if they were trapped in the eye of a tornado, the calm center about to erupt into a melee that they didn’t know how to begin to fight.

They still had no idea about the mysterious woman or her possible connection to poor Mina’s death. They were no closer to a resolution with the three regions from the Midlands and the war that was no doubt coming. Then there was still the looming threat of losing Michael and her father.

Drawing a deep breath, Kahlan attempted to shove aside her mounting worries. This day was about her daughters; nothing else. She was determined to make it as special as possible for Paige and Priya.

She was not about to let the responsibilities of leadership affect her children’s lives in any way. She wanted them to have a childhood that was as close to normal as possible, enjoying playing in the garden with their parents like they did yesterday or reading bedtime stories.

They would know all too soon the rigors of duty and responsibility, their training as Confessors coming soon enough as it was.

“I know that look, Mother Confessor,” Richard sternly said as he came to stand beside her, taking her hand in his. “I told you that you’re not allowed to worry about anything today, remember? It’s our daughters’ birthday.”

His special smile on her lips, Kahlan turned to look into his warm brown eyes that never ceased to create a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach even after all of this time. “I’m sorry,” she softly sighed. “Just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“I’ll just have to keep you preoccupied then,” he replied with a boyish lop-sided grin as he raised their joined hands to brush his lips against her knuckles.

Kahlan felt her cheeks grow warm with his meaning. “You haven’t seen the representatives or Ambassador Dorst yet, have you?” she asked, her brow further furrowing with worry once more.

“No,” he said, grateful for their absence so far. “With any luck, they won’t come at all.”

“It would be considered a slap in the face if they don’t make an appearance,” she told him, lightly chewing on her bottom lip. “It is a sign of outright disrespect if they don’t show good cause for their absence.”

“Well, with the way they feel about us and what we are doing forming the D’Haran Empire, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if they didn’t show. Their behavior has already been inexcusable.”

“If they refuse to attend, it will forever seal their fates and the fates of their regions,” she attempted to explain as they began to walk through the courtyard holding hands. She loved the feel of his strong hand wrapped so protectively around hers. “It would be an outright sign of defiance. There will be no going back, no more negotiations. They might as well be attacking the People’s Palace themselves.”

Richard slowly shook his head as he listened. “So many rules,” he frowned. “How do you keep them all straight?”

“Years of training, Lord Rahl,” she smiled, bumping her shoulder affectionately against his.

He smiled in response. “I’m just lucky to have such a beautiful teacher like you,” he murmured.

“Lord and Lady Rahl!”

Richard and Kahlan stopped and turned at the sound of their titles to find Ambassador Altamont from Ravenswood approaching. “Ambassador,” Richard greeted, shaking the man’s hand.

Ambassador Altamont shook the Lord Rahl’s hand in return, a grin plastered on the jovial man’s wide face. “What a wonderful day for the Empire it is,” he excited said. “It’s a joyous occasion when we get to celebrate the Lord and Lady Rahl’s twin daughters’ birthday.”

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Kahlan smiled warmly.

“It is truly an honor to be here,” the Ambassador replied. “I would not have missed this for anything.”

Kahlan listened as the man spoke to Richard about all the upcoming changes, his excitement and wish to be involved in any way he could evident in his voice. It was a refreshing reprieve from the outright defiance and rage that they had been dealing with as of late.

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly noticed Commander Holland and Garren making their way across the courtyard, Holland’s hand griping the hilt of his sword that still rested in its scabbard. She felt her insides tighten with worry as they stopped to speak with Mistress Rachel.

They spoke with their heads close together, something obviously important being discussed as they moved to the far side of the courtyard. Rachel had her agiel in her fist, her eyes like daggers set to kill if need be. It gave her chills.

Kahlan instinctively tightened her grip on her husband’s hand as she quickly sought out her daughters who were being tended to by Lyla and Naira. A little ways off to the right, she finally saw Paige and Priya. They were kneeling at the devotion pools watching the fish swimming with great fascination. Four Mord’Sith stood nearby watching the girls as well, their own private entourage that Richard had assigned to them soon after they were born.

She released a small sigh of relief as she watched them, her lips turning up at their excitement with the fish, the way they giggled and pointed warming her heart. There was no doubt in her mind that they were just like her husband, so proud of the women that she knew they would someday become.

“What is it?” Richard asked, feeling her sudden apprehension.

Turning her attention back to her husband, she discovered they were alone again, Ambassador Altamont no longer there talking to Richard. “I just saw Garren, Holland, and Rachel take off for the other side of the courtyard,” she softly said, nodding pleasantly to an Ambassador’s wife from Renwold that was passing by.

Richard immediately looked for his daughters, worried about their safety. Seeing that they were nearby, he quickly scanned the crowds for any signs of trouble. On the other side of the courtyard, he noticed what he had been dreading all day.

Representatives Frinhill, Backus, and Gorrim were just entering the devotion area. He immediately bristled at the sight of them, the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He could already feel his anger beginning to stir as they slowly made their way through the scattered crowds of people, smiling and greeting old friends and dignitaries.

It made Richard want to vomit. They were nothing like what they appeared at that moment, their false smiles and pleasantries not fooling him in the least. They were only here for one thing and one thing only – to create more havoc.

“Richard, it’ll be alright,” Kahlan gently reassured him.

“If they say one word to you…”

“I’m fine,” she promised. “They wouldn’t dare; not here.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it,” he scowled, his free hand coming to rest on his sword hanging at his hip.

Kahlan squeezed his hand, understanding his anger. She felt it too. “This is for our daughters,” she reminded him.

She could feel him begin to relax a little with her words, but his jaw remained clenched, his eyes hard like steel. She just prayed that their guests would not create any trouble. She didn’t want anything to go wrong today, didn’t want her daughters to be witness to a deadly clash at their own party.

They were too young, too innocent. She didn’t want them to lose that yet. She’d been forced to endure so much at a young age because of her mother’s death and then because of her father. She didn’t want her daughters to have to learn the atrocities and hardships of life until they were much older.

Her Confessor’s mask firmly set in place, Kahlan watched as the three men approached, her head held high. It took every ounce of strength and training that she had to keep herself calm as they drew near. Although loath to create a scene, she was equally prepared to confess all three of them if they dared cross her or her family now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 21

Richard watched with bated breath as the three men approached, their eyes dark with the disdain that he knew they held for him. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Mistress Rachel’s red leather as she slowly moved in closer while still maintaining some distance. He had no doubt that Garren and Holland were doing the same from the other side, prepared for any trouble that may arise.

The only good thing about their sudden appearance was the fact that Sabinus Dorst wasn’t in attendance with them.

He knew that he was probably over-reacting, but he was not about to take any chances with the lives of his wife or children. Fortunately, Aiden was still up in their suite, Katrina bringing him down after his nap. It meant one less family member that he needed to worry about at that moment.

“Gentlemen,” Richard tightly greeted them, his raptor gaze silently warning them not to try anything.

He could feel Kahlan’s every muscle tense beside him as they came to a stop before them, her grip on his hand tightening. He gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb in an attempt to soothe her, silently reminding her that he was there with her, would always protect her.

“Mother Confessor,” Frinhill coolly greeted them, his voice hardening as he turned his attention to Richard. “Lord Rahl.”

His title was practically a curse on the man’s lips, but the Seeker couldn’t have cared less. These men were the ones in the wrong, condemning their own people to a difficult life that they didn’t have to lead. This was their doing, not his or Kahlan’s.

“So kind of you to come,” Kahlan just as coolly replied, her countenance every bit that of the powerful Mother Confessor.

She still felt the sting from their last meeting, still heard the hateful contempt that had laced their words. They had accused her of putting her own desires and wishes before that of the people that she loved. It had cut her deeply, the wound still so fresh, but she wasn’t about to allow them to get to her like that again.

She suddenly realized her free hand was balled into a tight fist at her side, her fingernails digging into her palm. She forced herself to relax her grip, stretching the fingers that were itching to snatch the throats of all three men and confess them right where they stood.

Gorrim gave her a broad, smug smile that made her skin crawl. “We have been looking forward to this joyous day,” he gushed, his eyes flashing with cunning as he suddenly bowed dramatically. “In fact, we wouldn’t have missed this for anything in the world.”

Richard felt his insides suddenly twist painfully with the man’s words, his gaze narrowing with renewed suspicion. There was an unusual pleasantness in his expression, a sense of excitement coloring his voice. Something was definitely going on and these men were somehow involved.

“And why would that be?” Richard snapped before he could stop himself.

“Only that is has been a very long time since any Confessors have been born,” Gorrim immediately corrected with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. “It’s a great pleasure to be able to celebrate the birthdays of our future Mother Confessors.”

Richard appraised them for a long tense moment, weighing his words. He fought to keep his face impassive as he studied them, fighting back the anger that swelled like a thunderhead in his core. He wanted so desperately to draw his sword and strike them all down before they did something that would hurt his family.

They had been rude and disrespectful from the moment they had first arrived here. They had come questioning their motives and intentions, degrading Kahlan and causing her to doubt herself and the decisions that she had made. That alone was grounds enough for him to have them banished to the Old World for good. 

Seeing them now, though, he was more convinced than ever that there was something more going on with them, some ulterior motive to their presence here at the People’s Palace then pleading their case before the Lord and Lady Rahl on behalf of their regions.

If they attempted to harm even one hair on Kahlan or his children’s heads, he would make them curse the day they were ever conceived.

“Thank you for coming,” Richard finally replied, his flaming gaze burning holes through them.

All three men bowed before turning and walking away to enjoy the party, the self-satisfied smiles on their faces making the Seeker grind his teeth in annoyance. It took all he had not to give the nod to Holland to have them physically removed from the courtyard.

“Richard,” Kahlan softly called his name, wanting to turn his attention away from the representatives. 

He turned to find himself staring into the face that he loved so much, his anger suddenly quelled for the moment in the wake of the love that mirrored his own. She always quieted the storm in his soul unlike anyone he had ever known could.

“Just let them go. What they think doesn’t matter,” she firmly told him. “I’m so very proud of you, Richard. You’ve done so much good, accomplished so much more than anyone could have ever imagined. You’ve defeated your brother twice now as well as stopping the Keeper. You’ve managed to bring peace to a territory, uniting two lands into a powerful empire and saving so many innocent lives.

“They can never take that away from you…from us. Never.”

Her words caused warmth to coalesce in his core, Kahlan’s pride in him making his heart swell and putting a smile on his face. What she thought of him meant everything in this world to him. The fact that she believed so fully in him, loved him so deeply never ceased to amaze him.

He cupped the side of her face, a soft sigh slipping past his lips as he lost himself in her bright blue eyes that were brimming with love. “How do you always manage to make everything better?”

Kahlan melted into the feel of his hand so gentle against her cheek, a smile lighting her face. “It’s easy when I’m married to such a handsome, incredibly amazing man,” she replied.

“I’m just fortunate that the good spirits saw fit to create such a beautiful and amazing woman to be my wife,” he told her, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. A frown abruptly filled his face then, replacing the love and longing that had just been there as his hand fell from her cheek. “I still don’t trust them, Kahlan. They’re a little too pleasant, a little too excited about today for my liking. They’re hiding something.”

“If they try anything, I’ll confess all three before they can even draw their next breath,” she ground out as she watched the representatives joining in with the other guests. “I refuse to allow them to ruin this day for our girls.”

Richard couldn’t help but notice the raw fury that suddenly flashed through her blue eyes like a bolt of lightning. He knew firsthand the magnitude of her powers, felt its ferocity every time they made love and her magic was released into him, had seen it on display when the Blood Rage took control. No one could begin to rival it.

And still he felt such a powerful deep-seated need to protect her, one that resided in his core, never wavering no matter how powerful she was. She was his and no one would ever harm her or take her away from him.

“Are you certain I cannot just agiel them and remove them the Palace?” Rachel huffed in annoyance as she came to stand beside them, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

“Not yet,” Richard grudgingly said. “Keep an eye on them, though. I think they have something planned.”

“Like what?” she cocked an eyebrow at him. “They wouldn’t dare try anything here today.”

“I’m not sure, but, at this point, I wouldn’t put anything past them,” he heatedly stated. “They’re desperate to keep our army from invading their regions. I’m sure they’ll do whatever they have to do to keep that from happening.”

Kahlan couldn’t stop the shiver of dread that raced up her spine with his ominous words. She could sense too that the representatives knew something that they did not. She wished now she would’ve just confessed them instead of allowing them to roam freely about the courtyard.

If she had, they would’ve been her lap dogs right now instead of roaming about, plotting only spirits knew what.

“Make sure your Sisters stay near Paige and Priya at all times,” he ordered her.

“I’ll alert them right now,” Rachel replied before leaving them alone once more.

“Richard, you don’t think they’ll hurt the girls…do you?” Kahlan murmured, her chest constricting.

“No, they haven’t done anything yet that warrants any action being taken on our part, but I just want to make sure they’re safe,” he told her. “One misstep and Holland and Rachel will immediately have them removed.”

“Maybe we should have Paige and Priya taken back to the suite,” she suggested. “I don’t want them anywhere near our girls.”

“Cara and Garren are with them now by one of the devotion pools,” Richard told her, nodding in their direction. “They’ll be fine, Kahlan. It’s their birthday party. I don’t want to spoil it for them.

“Besides, the representatives have political motives, not personal. Hurting my family wouldn’t make for a very pleasant confrontation with me and my sword. If anything, they’ll try to discredit me to the other guests, get people to see their side.”

Kahlan turned to see Cara sitting on the stone edge of the devotion pool while Garren did his best to keep Paige and Priya dry but her daughters were obviously bound and determined to grab hold of one of the fish despite the Commander’s best efforts. The scene being played out before her brought a smile to the Mother Confessor’s lips.

Drawing a deep breath, she did her best to quiet the fears that had settled over her, knowing that Richard was right. They wouldn’t try anything here with all of these important guests, soldiers, and Mord’Sith wandering about. It would be foolhardy to create any type of scene here. They definitely wouldn’t garner any sympathy from the guests if they did anything now.

She watched as Richard and Holland exchanged silent glances, the Commander maneuvering closer to where the three men were talking privately together by a table of food. It was as if Richard and Holland could read each other’s minds sometimes, knowing exactly what the other was thinking just by the slightest shift of expression on each other’s faces. It was eerie sometimes.

She had to admit, though, that it made her feel better knowing that everyone was on guard against any trouble.

“Lady Rahl, what a delightful party this is,” a dignitary’s wife from Elmhurst paused to say.

“Thank you, Mrs. Rannald,” Kahlan smiled warmly as she attempted to mask her fears. “So good of you and your husband to come and celebrate Paige and Priya’s birthday with us.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Isla Rannald prattled, her gaze suddenly roaming over the Mother Confessor. “And you, my dear, look positively radiant in that dress.”

“I have to agree,” Richard beamed proudly, slipping his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Even though she’s the most beautiful woman here, I must say that you look quite stunning yourself, Mrs. Rannald.”

Blushing with delight, the stout woman bashfully giggled with the Lord Rahl’s compliment, her eyes sparkling with his flattery words. “Why thank you, Lord Rahl,” she beamed, flashing him a bright smile.

Watching Isla Rannald walk away, Kahlan turned to Richard with a smirk on her lips. “I think I may have some competition for your affections now,” she teased.

“I only have eyes for you,” he softly replied with a lop-sided grin, his chestnut eyes suddenly darkening with longing.

“Be sure you keep it that way, Seeker,” she murmured. “Or you could find yourself sleeping on the couch all alone.”

Richard chuckled softly, amused by her threat. “I only want to sleep on the couch as long as you’re there with me to keep me warm,” he huskily replied, leaning in and kissing her softly. “I need to go talk to Garren and Holland. I’ll be right back.”

Kahlan watched him as he walked away, admiring how striking he looked in his black jacket and breeches. It reminded her almost of the outfit he had worn for their wedding day. He was the most handsome man she had ever met and he was all hers.

Turning, she made her way to where the girls were playing at the devotion pool. Their attention was completely engrossed in the fish as she sat down on the stone ledge beside Cara. The four Mord’Sith guarding her daughters backed up some, allowing them some space while still maintaining a close watch over them.

“How are you feeling?” Kahlan asked.

“Fine,” Cara sighed as she watched her husband talking with Lord Rahl and Commander Holland on the other side of the courtyard. “I wish everyone would stop worrying. If Garren asks me one more time how I’m feeling, he’s going to find himself in one of these devotion pools swimming with the fish.”

Kahlan softly chuckled at her friend’s annoyance. “He just loves you, Cara,” she rubbed the Mord’Sith’s back. “We all love you. We just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Mama!” Priya suddenly squealed in delight, pointing excitedly at the bright orange fish that splashed water at her with its fin. “Fishy!”

“I see,” Kahlan grinned at Priya, running her fingers through the fine chocolate ringlets that hung at her neck. Tiny droplets of water glistened in the sunlight on her daughter’s cheeks and nose, highlighting the freckles sprinkled on her face. “I think these girls are more like their father than me sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she replied. “There’s definitely plenty of you in both of them.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Kahlan replied. “I love it that they’re like father. It’s so amazing to see the man that you love with all your heart reflected in your children.”

“Well, I’m hoping this baby will be exactly like Garren,” Cara sighed, rubbing her belly. 

“I’m sure your baby will be the right combination of the both of you.”

Cara grimaced as she stood to her feet, her hand supporting her belly. “Well, the baby’s hungry. I’m going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” Kahlan shook her head. “Do you want me to get it for…”

The Mother Confessor was abruptly cut off by a threatening scowl on Cara’s face. She suddenly remembered what it was like to be so heavy with child and everyone treating her like some invalid who could not take care of herself. It had annoyed her to no end too.

She bit her bottom lip to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside of her as she watched the Mord’Sith walk away, one hand on her back and the other on her belly. She couldn’t wait until Cara and Garren’s baby came. It would be nice to be able to raise their children together.

Kahlan’s attention was suddenly captured by the familiar sight of shoulder length white-blond hair entering the courtyard. He would recognize him anywhere. Sabinus Dorst had just arrived, the Mother Confessor’s unease growing with the man’s sudden appearance. 

A cloaked figure moved beside him, the hood pulled up and concealing the person’s identity. They worked their way around small groups of people scattered throughout the courtyard, smiling and nodding at familiar faces as they ate and chatted. 

Try as she might, Kahlan couldn’t quell the apprehension that was rising within her. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not right no matter how badly she wanted everything to be perfect for her daughters’ special day. She would give anything for just one day without trouble in their lives.

She felt her skin prickle as Sabinus Dorst finally spotted her, his penetrating gaze immediately locking on her as he made his way towards her. There was something unusual about the man today, a look in his eyes that was disturbing.

Standing to her feet, Kahlan forced herself to smile politely as he drew near, her cheeks growing warm with the intense way that he was staring at her. There was something about him that caused a tickling in the back of her brain, something in the way that he gazed at her. She found herself almost mesmerized by him, the penetrating orbs that held her fast in his grasp causing her pulse to suddenly quicken.

“Mother Confessor,” he smoothly greeted as he came to a stop before her. Taking her hand in his, he brushed a soft kiss across her knuckles as he bowed deeply before her. “You look positively exquisite in that dress.”

“Ambassador,” Kahlan softly gasped, fighting to catch her thoughts that were suddenly scattering like fallen leaves in a fierce wind. There was just something about his eyes.

From across the large courtyard, Richard spotted the Ambassador, immediately bristling with the way that he was staring at Kahlan. His blood became hot with fury as he watched the man kiss Kahlan’s hand, his hungry gaze wandering over her body like she was his to have. 

Straightening, Sabinus held Kahlan’s hand a breath longer than necessary before finally releasing it. “Thank you for inviting me to your daughters’ birthday celebration. It is an honor to be here, Lady Rahl.”

“I’m glad that you could come, Ambassador Dorst,” Kahlan replied, smiling warmly despite herself. She suddenly found herself feeling a little lightheaded. “It has turned out to be a beautiful day for a party.”

“It most certainly has,” he smiled in response to her.

“Did you come alone?” she asked, feeling herself flush with the way his eyes practically drank her in.

“No, I brought someone with me that I want you to meet,” he admitted, turning to look for his companion. “She was just here a moment ago. Ah, there she is.”

“You have a wife?”

“No, not at all,” Sabinus said with smile, casting a glance at Kahlan as he draped an arm around the cloaked figure’s shoulders. “I would like you to meet my twin sister, Sangria.”

Reaching up, the woman pulled the hood of her cloak back, finally revealing herself to them. “It is a great pleasure to finally meet the famous Mother Confessor and Lady Rahl of D’Hara.”

Kahlan felt her heart stop as cold realization slid over her like icy fingers as she stared into the woman’s unusual almond eyes, her straight silver hair falling to her shoulders. It was the same woman that she had seen in the marketplace, the same woman who had been following her.

And now she was here with her family and loved ones.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 22

Caelinus paced back and forth in the large main room, his feet scuffing softly across the wooden floor, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. His wiry graying hair stuck out here and there creating an air of insanity about him when in reality he was far from it. His mind was just as sharp as it had been years ago when he had been a young Wizard at the Keep in Aydindril.

He mumbled something to himself, his mind trying to work through what Zedd had just read to him. They had divided up into two teams, Zedd and Frederick plowing through one stack, Caelinus and Sister Deryn tackling the other. 

Zedd had stumbled across something that had sparked a distant memory that seemed from a lifetime ago, something that Caelinus had shoved back into the dark recesses of his mind to be pulled out later if needed. Unfortunately, it was needed now, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Read that last part to me again,” he finally said, pausing to look at Zedd.

“Which part was that?”

“That last part about a binding spell,” he told him, his hands finding his bony hips as he waited.

Running his finger down the page, Zedd searched for the last part Caelinus wanted to hear again. “Hmmm…you know this would a lot easier if your handwriting wasn’t so terrible,” he grumbled. “It’s difficult to decipher.”

“My handwriting is just fine! It’s your eyesight that is beginning to fail,” Caelinus huffed in indignation. “Just find the last part again. There was something about a binding spell.”

“Here it is,” Zedd mumbled before clearing his throat to reread the passage. “I am curious about the extent a binding spell can be useful in healing. If a Wizard is able to bind a person in a Wizard’s Web, then why can’t a disease be bound in the body using the same concept?”

Caelinus stood tapping his bottom lip with his forefinger as he rolled the concept over in his mind. He vaguely remembered beginning to pursue that line of thinking, but had given up on all of it soon after losing Erilyn and being ostracized by the other wizards for his so called “wild theories” about magic and healing.

After several long moments, Zedd finally broke the silence. “Don’t we already do this when we use our magic to heal?” 

“Well, yes in a way we do, but not the way I was looking at it,” Caelinus replied, scratching his head thoughtfully. “I was trying to expand on the concept, find a way to broaden it to encompass diseases afflicting the entire body if I remember right.”

“How so?” Zedd asked, his white eyebrows knitting together as he attempted to follow his old friend’s logic.

“Look at it this way. Let’s say a wound gets infected,” Caelinus began. “You use additive magic to pull the infection from the wound before you can heal it.”

“Alright, but how does that apply in Frederick’s case? Or even Michael’s?”

“It won’t…well, definitely not to Michael,” the Wizard scowled. “That’s the problem. Frederick’s disease is in his blood which supplies every single part of the body. Trying to use magic to remove it is a losing battle. It’s all over from head to toe. But if we could find a way to draw the disease all together into one place and then bind it in a Wizard’s Web, we might be able to save him.”

“I see what you’re saying, but that’s going to take some mighty powerful magic,” Zedd shook his head. “You would not only have to draw out the disease itself from the entire body, but you’d also have to have the strength and magic still left to be able to go back and repair the damage the disease had already caused before it kills him.”

“And that’s the other problem,” Caelinus said. “You’d also have to erect a protection shield around yourself at the same time to make sure that you didn’t inadvertently draw the disease into yourself.”

“Bags!” Zedd hissed. “It’s impossible!”

Setting the journal down on the table, Zedd leaned back in his chair. He wearily rubbed his eyes. He was tired and frustrated and they didn’t seem to be getting anywhere. Every time they thought they had gotten somewhere, they found themselves running headlong into a wall, a wall that refused to budge.

Just then the door opened, Frederick and Sister Deryn bringing in the rest of their supplies. They had been replenished their food stock while in town just in case they ran into any trouble finding Caelinus.

“Do you mind if I use your kitchen to make some spice soup? I’m hungry and more than ready to eat a hot meal for a change,” Deryn stated. “Besides, it’s the least that I can do for you for helping us and allowing us to stay here.”

“I think it’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Zedd lit up, rubbing his hands together with the thought. “I’m famished!”

“When aren’t you famished, you old Wizard?” Caelinus rolled his eyes. “Help yourself, Sister. It’ll be nice to eat someone else’s cooking for a change. I’m afraid my cooking is nothing to really speak of.”

“Well, spirits know you could stand to put more meat on those brittle bones of yours, Caelinus,” Zedd huffed as he stood to his feet and stretched. “I’ve never seen a man look more frail in all my life.”

“I’ll have you know I’m in perfect health,” the man objected, crossing his arms against his chest. “I could still take you on!”

Zedd chuckled as he reached into his pack to retrieve an apple to hold him over until dinner. “I highly doubt that,” he scoffed. “You were never able to beat me at anything.”

“I was too!” Caelinus scowled in indignation. 

“Have you two bickering again?” Frederick asked, slipping his cloak off.

“Yes,” both wizards replied in unison.

Frederick chuckled to himself, heading into the kitchen to see if he could help Deryn. He rubbed his forehead, fatigue threatening to take over again. He couldn’t afford to have another spell like the one he’d had in town. Not now, not when they were growing close to finding what he so desperately needed.

“So tell me more about your theories with this binding spell,” Zedd suggested as he picked up the journal again.

“I told you all that I can remember,” Caelinus insisted. “If I remembered more, don’t you think you would be the first one that I ran to tell?”

“Bags!” Zedd groused. “You move into the mountains and turn yourself into a hermit with no memory and no food to speak of! I’m going to be as scrawny as you are by the time I leave for home.”

“Quit your complaining,” Caelinus huffed, throwing his hands up into the air. “I don’t remember ever inviting you to come here in the first place.”

“Let’s just keep looking,” Zedd replied. “Maybe we’ll come across more notes you jotted down about binding spells.”

“I’m telling you a binding spell is not the answer,” he heatedly said, plopping down in a chair beside Zedd. “We’re going to have to come up with some other way to remove the blood disease.”

Taking a bite of his apple, Zedd turned his attention back to the journal open before him. Things weren’t going quite like he had hoped or expected, but he had to admit it was good to see his old friend again. 

He had missed him deeply over the years, their sudden anger-filled parting after Erilyn’s death more than painful. He had secretly carried that heated confrontation with him all of this time, burying it deep inside with hope that time would help erase the wounds.

Fortunately for them, it had. Now if they could only find the answers that they still so desperately needed.

XXX

Kahlan felt a tremble of dread ripple through her as she looked down at Sangria’s extended hand, stunned by the sudden revelation. She’d had no idea that the mysterious woman who had been at the heart of their questions was the Ambassador’s twin sister.

She numbly shook the woman’s offered hand, her mind racing with questions not to mention fear for her family. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she finally said, forcing a small smile. They still didn’t know if this woman was truly a threat yet or not. Seeing her here now, Kahlan had a terrible feeling that she was.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Sangria replied with a smirk.

Kahlan felt a warm tingling sensation violently rip through her, her thoughts instantly becoming fuzzy. A wave of dizziness washed through her in that brief moment of contact, causing her to momentarily close her eyes. She felt paralyzed, unable to move or respond.

“I think it’s time the Mother Confessor finally found out the real reason for our being here, don’t you agree Sabinus?” Sangria pleasantly asked her brother, keeping her voice low.

“What do you want?” Kahlan murmured, her throat suddenly dry as she tried to make her mind work.

“Why your daughters, of course,” Sangria informed her with a wicked gleam in her eyes as if their presence had been so obvious all along.

Sabinus suddenly grabbed hold of her other arm, releasing his magic into her as well. “I’m truly sorry to do this to you, Kahlan,” he softly said, regret filling his voice.

Sabinus quickly released his hold on the Mother Confessor before she could even begin to think about releasing her magic into him. He turned and nodded to the three representatives from the Midlands were standing close by waiting for the signal to act.

Kahlan felt as if her knees were about to buckle, her body becoming boneless as she fought to catch her breath. “No, stay away from my babies,” she cried, but it came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper. She frantically searched the courtyard for any sign of Richard, anyone who could protect her daughters as she fought to find the ConDar that slept deep in her core. 

Before anyone noticed what was happening, Sabinus grabbed Sangria’s hand. Holding it tightly in his, they raised their joined hands, unleashing a powerful blast of magic that tore through the courtyard like violent blasts of lightning. 

Guests shrieked in panic at the sudden attack, running in all directions as the ground suddenly split open right before their eyes creating a massive chasm down the middle. Stone began to crumble as the ground shook, walls collapsing and sending deadly shards of rock flying everywhere.

Frinhill and Gorrim were suddenly there, grabbing Paige and Priya. The four Mord’Sith assigned to the girls were thrown back with another powerful blast of magic that nearly leveled the entire courtyard. Kahlan remained frozen by magic as Holland leapt back up onto his feet, drawing his sword as he raced towards them.

\----------

From across the courtyard, Richard watched with mounting worry as the woman standing beside Sabinus Dorst lowered the hood of her cloak, revealing her straight silver hair. It was the woman who had been following Kahlan in the market place.

“It’s that woman…from the market place,” he heard Nicci gasp from behind him.

Before Richard could even make it half-way to Kahlan, Sangria and Sabinus suddenly joined hands, calling down powerful magic that immediately ripped through the area like a fierce tornado, knocking everyone off of their feet and creating mass chaos. 

Grabbing his head, he felt the shockwaves of their combined magic rattle through him, vibrating in his chest as he gasped for breath, fighting to stay conscious. A thick haze of confusion gripped him as he attempted to stumble to his feet, fighting to keep his balance. Gary smoke and clouds of dirt and dust filled the air, cloaking the entire area in a shroud of chaos.

He lost sight of Kahlan and his daughters in the confusion as people frantically ran in every direction, trying to escape the sudden attack. Richard cried her name, but his voice was quickly swallowed up by the terrified screams of their guests as well as the rolling thunder that resounded in the air despite the clear blue sky above.

The stone floor beneath his feet began to tremble, collapsing as he tried to run towards the last spot that he had seen Kahlan and his daughters. A sudden powerful hand on his shoulder abruptly jerked him back just as a fissure split through the earth, the ground disappearing where he had just been. 

He landed hard on his back in a heap, knocking the wind from his lungs. He quickly rolled over to find Garren lying on the ground beside him, panting hard.

“I have to get to Kahlan,” Richard angrily hissed, ignoring the fact his friend had just saved his life. Kahlan’s life and the lives of his twins were far more important to him at that point to think of anything else.

“Not that way you’re not!” Garren shouted over the rumbling din, pointing in the direction that the Seeker had just been heading.

Turning, Richard’s heart suddenly stopped, his blood turning to ice water in his veins as a shiver of dread raced through him. The entire courtyard had been completely split in two, a vast chasm keeping him from getting to his wife and daughters.

“Kahlan,” he softly whispered in stunned horror as he leapt to his feet, racing towards the fissure.

Peering over the edge, Richard found nothing but a black bottomless hole in the earth. He quickly scanned the area for signs of his family, but the air was thick with dust and smoke, keeping him from catching even the slightest glimpse of Kahlan.

“You can’t jump over it. You’ll never clear it,” Garren warned him, knowing exactly what the Seeker was thinking.

“Kahlan!” Richard screamed at the top of his lungs, desperation ballooning inside of him as he clenched his fists in helpless panic. “I have to get over there!”

The only sound that greeted him was the screams of people as they fought to find a way of escape, the cries of the injured and dying. Unfortunately with the way the walls had fallen about them and the ground had split open, their side of the courtyard had them completely trapped. It was as if they were on their own private island now with no way of escape.

Sweat began to trickle down Richard’s face, leaving tracks in the dirt that was streaked across his face, tears threatening to form as fear pierced deep into his soul. His heart was like stampeding horses as panic began to devour him whole.

“I have to get to them!” he growled, horror of what was happening stealing his breath away.

“Garren! Richard!”

Both men spun on their heels at the sound of Nicci calling their names, Garren’s heart leaping into his throat at the sight of the sorceress’s arm wrapped securely around his wife, Cara bent over grabbing her belly. She was breathing hard, her face etched with obvious pain.

“No…” he gasped in shock at the site of his wife in labor. “No…not yet!”

Richard and Garren quickly raced to Cara’s side, helping to guide her to an area clear of rubble and rock. They gently eased her to the ground, Garren settling in next to her.

“Cara, are you alright?” Garren asked, his hand coming to rest against her cheek.

“What do you think?” she snapped in irritation. “I’m in labor!”

“You can’t…” Garren cried, turning his attention to Nicci kneeling before Cara’s bent knees. “She can’t!”

“Well, I am!” the Mord’Sith growled, clenching her teeth and grasping hold of her knees as she tried to ride out another contraction. “This baby is coming…now!”

“Can’t you stop it?” Garren begged Nicci, his eyes wild with panic. “Make it stop!”

Ignoring him, Nicci used her magic to check on the baby. “I’m afraid this little one is coming now whether we like it or not.”

“But…it’s…too soon…” Cara panted, sweat breaking across her brow. “I can’t lose my baby!”

“Look at me, Cara,” Nicci firmly said, placing a calming hand over hers. “It’s going to be alright. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that you and this baby are going to be alright.”

Staring into the sorceress’s eyes, Cara slowly nodded her head, a sense of calming tranquility drifting through her. Garren leaned in, kissing her temple as he took her hand in his.

“I’m right here, Cara,” he gently told her. “We’ll get through this together…I promise.”

Standing behind Nicci, Richard tried to make sense of all of this, fought to make his mind work. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Cara was in premature labor, the courtyard destroyed and he had no idea where Kahlan and his daughters were or if they were even still alive. His entire world had literally just collapsed right before his very eyes, threatening to steal his life.

Terror trembled through him as blinding rage began to take control. His chest heaved as he seethed with the fury and anguish that inundated him, his need to find Kahlan and his daughters hardening like steel in his heart.

Racing to the edge of the gaping abyss again, Richard called out for Kahlan once more, desperate to find her. The air was still thick with dirt and debris, smoke concealing whatever was happening on the other side of the crevice. He didn’t think he was going to survive another moment without finding his wife, his children. The only comfort he could possibly take in any of this was that Aiden was still asleep up in their suite.

The thought of having to live without Kahlan, having to raise their son alone nearly dropped him to his knees. He couldn’t bear to think of a life without her, without his beautiful daughters. His family was his whole life, his everything.

The idea of never seeing his daughters again, of never seeing Kahlan in their little faces or being able to watch them grow up to be Confessors like their incredible mother caused tears to pool in his eyes. He couldn’t stand to think of a future without his Kahlan, of a future that no longer included her. It was beyond comprehension, unimaginable. 

But now, they could possibly be gone from his life forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 23

Helpless panic threatened to rob the Seeker of his sanity with every moment that slipped by without knowing what had become of his family, with all the horrifying things that he imagined had happened to them at that very moment. 

Every beat of his heart was a chilling reminder to him that he was still alive, but his wife and children might not be. They could be dying at that very moment, calling out for him to help him and he had no idea where they were. 

They could already be lost to him forever.

An enraged sob rose from deep in his throat as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying desperately to reach deep within himself to touch his Han. He needed his powerful magic now more than ever, to embrace it and call upon it at will. He needed it to find his family, to protect them from the monsters that had created this devastation.

Why had they done this? What did they want? Kahlan? His daughters?

Casting a glance over her shoulder, Nicci saw Richard standing at the edge of the fissure that divided the courtyard in two, keeping him from getting to his family. His entire body was rigid, his fists clenched tightly at his side, his head lowered in overwhelming anguish.

She knew him, loved him. She feared that he would do something irrational in order to get to them. She knew she needed to talk some sense into him before he got himself killed, before he tried to hurtle himself across that gaping abyss.

“Cara, I have to talk to Richard right now,” Nicci told her, giving her knee a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be right back. Hang on.”

“I don’t have…much of a choice…” Cara panted, her head falling back as a sudden cry slipped free. 

Garren tightened his hold on her, doing his best to help her through the contraction. “Our child is going to be here soon,” he told her as he kissed her temple again, doing his best to keep his fear from finding his voice. “We’re finally going to be able to hold our baby.”

“I know…this baby is trying to rip me apart…just to get out…” she growled, instinctively lurching forward to grasp her knees again.

Cara couldn’t believe this was happening…here…now. She needed to help Lord Rahl find Kahlan and the twins, but she was helpless to do anything at that moment. She couldn’t be in labor, the baby coming so soon. It was too early. She still had three more weeks to go. She couldn’t lose her baby…their baby.

“Garren…” she panted. “I…I’m scared…”

“Don’t be scared, Cara,” he gently said, taking her hand in his larger one. “I’m right here. You’re the strongest, bravest woman I have ever known and I love you more than anything in this world.”

“I love you too…” she admitted, tears filling her green eyes. “I don’t want to lose…our baby…”

“We’re not going to lose our child,” he forcefully said, his fingers suddenly beneath her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. “We made this baby and it’s going to be strong and perfect just like their mother.”

Cara leaned in kissing him slowly, sweetly. She had never known what it was like to have to rely on another for strength and support, to need someone in her life, but she knew she had found it in Garren.

\----------

Blood oozed from the gash on Richard’s forehead, his face one of twisted anguish as he focused on his magic. A warm tingle began to seep from his core, drifting through him and mingling with the wild rage that seared through his veins.

Without even thinking, he raised his hands out before him. He squeezed his eyes even tighter; perspiration beginning to bead on his forehead as his eyebrows knitted into one. Despite the sheer torment that enveloped him whole, he felt a sudden strange sense of peace in the depths of his soul.

Drawing near, Nicci watched as his fingers began to tingle and glow. She could feel the incredible strength of his magic rolling off of him in turbulent waves. She came to a stop beside him, afraid to touch him or even utter a single word as she watched in complete awe of his innate abilities.

She felt the ground beneath her boots begin to softly tremble again, but not to the violent extent that it had when Sabinus and that woman had used their magic to destroy the courtyard. She braced herself, watching in amazement as Richard slowly began to pull the earth back together again, mending what had been so brutally broken.

The extent of his magic shocked her. She knew that he was powerful, the first war wizard born in over three thousand years, but seeing it on display like this was something altogether different.

Richard’s arms suddenly fell limp at his sides, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. He panted softly, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he fought to remain on his feet.

Nicci placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, lending him her strength. “Richard,” she softly said, stunned. “That…that was…incredible.”

“I have to get to Kahlan and my children,” he heatedly replied, his intense raptor gaze boring straight through her as if seeing her and yet not.

Nicci couldn’t stop the violent shiver that rippled through her as she stared into his brown eyes so dark with fury. This was powerful magic fully awakened, mingling with his righteous wrath. She knew that he would stop at nothing until he had found his wife and twins, would go to any lengths to save them. It caused an icy chill to race up her spine.

“Richard, please be careful,” she warned him, her fingers sliding down his arm to find his hand and squeezing it tightly. “We can’t bear to lose you either.”

“I have to find them,” he stated, ignoring her fear for him. “Just stay with Cara and Garren. Save their baby.”

“I’ll do everything I can,” she replied, fighting back her own sense of dread that was welling up inside of her, afraid that she was might never see him again.

Richard shared a knowing look with the sorceress before racing off to find his family. Nicci watched with worry for him and Kahlan as he disappeared into the clouds of smoke and dirt that was just now beginning to dissipate some. She prayed that he would be alright, that Kahlan and the twins were still alive.

Nicci shuddered to think what would become of Richard if they weren’t.

\----------

Richard forced himself to slowly pick his way through the debris and stone, gripped with overwhelming panic that wanted to just race through the broken courtyard until he found Kahlan and his daughters, but he couldn’t. Rubble littered the ground, smoke filling the air and burning his nose and throat causing him to cough. Smaller fissures still caused gaps in the earth, ready and waiting to trip him up.

“Kahlan!” Richard screamed above the cries of the people also calling out for their loved ones, looking for the missing. His heart went out to them, feeling as though this had all been his fault when in reality it was far from it.

But reality was not something that made sense to him at that moment, something that could be grasped. Not when his family was missing, his heart being cleaved with every step that he took without finding them.

Injured bodies laid here and there, causing an icy chill to slice like daggers through him. Tears filled his eyes and shrouded his vision in a blurry wash of grief. He drew a shuddering breath in an effort to calm his hammering heart, but it was futile. 

He should have listened to Kahlan’s fears, sending Paige and Priya back to their suite instead of letting them stay here in the heart of danger. If he had listened to her, then they wouldn’t be in danger right now. If he lost any of them, it would be his fault.

He brushed away the tear that had escaped as he called for his beloved again, but again he was met with nothing. He felt numb confusion swarming in his soul, unable to process what had happened or the devastation that surrounded him.

His legs felt weak as he climbed over piles of rocks, his stomach churning with dread at the site of limbs sticking out beneath the rubble, fearing that one of them could be his wife or his daughters.

Spirits, where was Kahlan? Paige and Priya?

“Lord Rahl!”

The sudden cry of his name momentarily broke through the terror that had seized hold of his mind, the violent anger that thundered through his veins. Turning, he noticed Commander Holland pinned beneath some rocks. He raced over to him, desperate to find out where his girls were.

“Holland!” Richard yelled. “Where is Kahlan?”

“She’s gone, Lord Rahl,” Holland replied through gritted teeth as he tried to help Richard lift the rocks that had his leg pinned.

“Gone?” Richard growled, suddenly wanting to vomit at the thought of losing his whole world. “Gone where? Where are my daughters?”

Overwhelming anguish filled the Seeker’s eyes, causing his voice to crack with the weight of his tormented emotions. His body threatened to give out on him, betraying him under the weight of his grief as he worked to free Commander Holland.

“Ambassador Dorst and that woman…they have the twins,” Holland ground out, pain shooting through his leg, the rocks shifting as they worked to free him. “The Representatives escaped with them. They’re all working together.”

“What?” Richard hissed, his chest heaving at the thought of his daughters being taken by them and yet relieved they were still alive.

“We tried to stop them, but they used magic…kept us all held back including Lady Kahlan,” Holland tried to explain through gritted teeth as his leg began to slip free from the rocks. “That’s when they destroyed the courtyard.”

“Where is Kahlan?” Richard heatedly demanded, rage causing his blood to pound violently in his ears.

“When they took the twins, Lady Kahlan began to shake violently, her eyes suddenly glowing dark red,” the Commander informed him as the Seeker helped him to his feet. “She somehow managed to break free from their magic. She went after them to get your girls back.”

“ConDar,” Richard murmured in horror, knowing how dangerous she was right now. He had to get to her. “I have to find her…now.”

“I sent Mistress Rachel to follow her, to keep an eye on her,” Holland informed him. “I told her to stay back and not let the Mother Confessor see her or she’ll be confessed.”

“Good,” Richard nodded. “Stay here and help get everyone evacuated from the area. We need to get the healers in here right away. Nicci is with Cara and Garren on the other side of the courtyard. Cara went into labor. Check on them and make sure they have what they need.”

“Dear Spirits,” Holland shook his head, shocked by all that had happened in such a short period of time.

“Get the city locked down immediately,” Richard ordered. “No one enters, no one leaves.”

“Aye, Lord Rahl,” Holland saluted with a quick fist to his heart.

Without another word, Richard drew his sword, the familiar ring of its release filling the air before he disappeared into the dissipating smoky shield that Sabinus and the mysterious woman had erected to help disguise their escape. So many unanswered questions raced through his mind as he raced around piles of debris that threatened to keep him from getting to his wife and children.

While relieved to know that Kahlan and his daughters were still alive, it did nothing to alleviate the almost paralyzing fear that tore through him or diminish his fury in any way. The magical rage of his sword seared through his body, mingling with his own. It served to solidify his intent, clearing his mind of outside distractions as his focus narrowed to one thing and one thing only – saving Kahlan and his girls.

Everything else paled mightily in comparison to finding the ones that were his very life. He would not rest, would not sleep until they were safely back with him where they belonged. He would not stop until the ones who took his family were dead, his sword bathed in their blood.

XXX

Kahlan ran through the market place completely unaware of her surroundings or the people who quickly leapt out of her way. She paid no attention to the stares or the murmured gasps that filled the air as people recognized who she was.

The only thought in the Mother Confessor’s dark mind at that moment was her girls. The sound of her daughters’ screams as they called out for her echoed painfully through her heart and mind. She’d had to watch helplessly as the representatives had snatched them up, carrying them away from her.

In her mind’s eye, Kahlan could still see the fear in their eyes, the tears that had rolled down their frightened little faces, the way that they had frantically stretched out their arms towards her to save them.

She growled fiercely under her breath as she searched for Paige and Priya, the throes of the blood rage locking her in its powerful grasp. She couldn’t have broken free from its hold on her even if she had wanted to or knew how. Her daughters had been taken away from them. In her core, she knew they needed her to come find them, to rescue them from the ones who could harm them.

Kahlan clenched her fists tightly, her heart like rolling thunder in her chest, her eyes dancing flames of blazing fire. She could feel the heated power that inundated her, bathing her in a resolve so intense it nearly stole her breath.

In the back of her mind, thoughts and fears about Richard fought to break through the thick fog of fury that tightly gripped her. Unshed tears almost choked her as she suddenly thought of him, of not knowing what had happened to him or if he was even still alive.

Conflicted turmoil erupted violently inside of her core, causing her to come to an abrupt stop. She suddenly turned towards the direction that she’d just come from, the need to save Richard warring with the desperation to save her daughters.

Her chest heaving, Kahlan took a tentative step back towards the courtyard only to stop suddenly at the distant sounds of her daughters’ cries. They were near. 

Her head fell back, her raven hair like an inky liquid waterfall down her spine. An anguish-filled cry escaped her lips as her heart was torn in two, her love for them pulling her in opposite directions.

The sound of her girls’ cries suddenly rang in her ears again, stinging her heart and causing another growl to stir deep in her chest. She took off in the direction of Paige and Priya’s panic-filled screams, frantic to get to them in time before they escaped from her. 

Her magic roared inside of her, seeking a soul to take, demanding justice for those who had taken her daughters away from her. It inundated her, rolling through her in endless tidal waves of storming wrath the likes of which were only seen when the ones that she loved were threatened or in danger.

There was still a sense of deadly calmness to her, a graceful fluidity in her every movement as she searched for her girls and yet her body was a chaotic storm of vengeful rage. Her every muscle was coiled tight with focused need for revenge, her sole purpose saving her family.

The Blood Rage had transformed her into an angel of death, a walking breathing visage of lethal retribution. She instilled fear into everyone who crossed her path, confusion flooding the entire city now with the chaos that had erupted in the courtyard.

The terrified shrieks of her daughters only further ignited the inferno in her soul. She quickened her pace as she tore down another street. She clenched her fists tightly, the magic that pumped through her settling into her fingers begging for release.

She would find her daughters and when she did, the ones who had taken them would pay dearly, their souls belonging to her.

\----------

Keeping to the safety of the shadows, Mistress Rachel kept her eyes locked on the Mother Confessor as she followed her through the city. She feared for Paige and Priya’s safety, wanting to find them as soon as possible. She couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to the little ones, of what it would do to Lord and Lady Rahl if they couldn’t save them in time.

Gripping her agiel tightly in her fist, she stepped back further into the shadows as Lady Kahlan came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the street. The Confessor was obviously conflicted about something as she looked back in the direction that she had just come from. Rachel could only assume she was thinking of Lord Rahl.

She wished herself that she knew what had become of him, of what had happened to Cara as well as the others. She took great comfort in the fact that she could still feel her deep connection to Lord Rahl, the power of the agiel in her hand.

When Sabinus and that woman had attacked, it had caused unnerving panic to grip the city. The shockwaves of magic that had ripped through the courtyard had killed some of her Sisters of the Agiel before they could even react.

But she couldn’t think about the loss of her friends when Lord and Lady Rahl were in trouble, their daughters missing. She would grieve later, after the twins had been found.

Watching as the Mother Confessor turned at the sound of her daughters’ cries, Rachel stealthy slipped out from behind a stack of crates. Keeping her distance, she followed her, doing her best to get people back and out of Lady Kahlan’s path.

Having witnessed it when Kahlan had been possessed by Scai, Rachel knew firsthand how dangerous the ConDar was, how deadly things could turn if the Mother Confessor chose to unleash her powerful magic. Everyone who was caught in her path would be confessed.

The distant terrified cries of the twins filled the air causing the Mord’Sith to grind her teeth, tightening her hold on her agiel. She wanted more than anything to find the twins and make the ones who had taken them pay dearly over and over again.

But she knew that she couldn’t. She needed to keep an eye on Kahlan, make sure that she was safe. She couldn’t let anything happen to her; couldn’t allow her to inadvertently confess anyone. She knew how devastated she would be if she accidently confessed someone while locked in the grip of the Blood Rage.

Kahlan had been so upset to later learn that she had confessed Commander Holland and some of his men when she had escaped the city to free Scai from his prison. Even though they had been released from her power of confession when she had died, Kahlan still felt guilty for having stolen their souls like that.

She knew how Lady Kahlan feared the lack of control, the loss of rational thought that possessed her. Following her now, Rachel swore to herself that she wouldn’t allow her friend down now, not when she needed help the most.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 24

Rain softly tapped against the windows as they worked in silence, thunder rolling in the distance. The gray sky made it seem darker inside the cabin despite the fire burning in the fireplace and the numerous candles lit around the room.

Caelinus sat with his elbows resting on the table, his hands holding his head as he read through one of his countless journals. He absentmindedly rubbed his fingers back and forth along his scalp making his hair stick out even more so than it already did.

Deryn cast a sidelong glance at the wizard out of the corner of her eye, a small smile tugging at her lips despite herself. Breadcrumbs from lunch they’d had hours ago still stuck to his long beard. She was still amazed at how much the skinny little man had eaten. He’d matched Zedd bowl for bowl of spice soup. She wondered how long it had been since he’d actually eaten a real meal.

Despite the lack of faith in being able to save Michael, Deryn found that she still liked Caelinus. There was just something about him that endeared himself to her. She could tell that beneath the disheveled exterior and even gruffer disposition beat a heart of gold.

Life had been unusually cruel to him, robbing him of so much. She knew deep in her heart that life would be robbing her of her son no matter how hard she railed against it. She swallowed past the painful knot in her throat at the thought of losing her son, but everyone had been right. 

Michael had not been meant to exist no matter how much she wished otherwise, no matter how deeply she loved him.

Deryn wanted more than anything to take his place, to take the destruction into her own body to spare his life. She suddenly sat back with the thought, the book slipping free from her hands and creating a soft thud as it hit the table.

“I want to take Michael’s place,” Deryn suddenly announced, taking everyone by surprise.

“What?” Zedd asked, stunned.

“I want to take my son’s place,” she repeated, her resolve hardening. “Can’t you just transfer his magic and the destruction it’s causing into me?”

Caelinus and Zedd stared at each other for a long moment. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” Caelinus slowly began, mulling over her suggestion.

“Why not?” she pressed. “If you remove the magic that is killing him, won’t he be saved?”

“It sounds good in theory, but this is not a typical situation,” Zedd tried to explain.

“Why won’t it work?” she asked again, her voice rising in pitch and anger.

“Because he is a child of magic,” Caelinus softly replied. “The same magic that created him also sustains him…”

“And is the same magic that is stealing his life,” Zedd finished.

“So removing the magic from his body would be the same as taking his life?” Frederick asked, finally understanding the fragility of the young boy’s state. Their hands were tied when it came to saving Michael’s life.

“Yes…I’m afraid so,” Zedd nodded with a deep frown that only accentuated the wrinkles that lined his face.

With trembling fingers, Deryn picked up her book again. “It…it was just a thought,” she murmured, the futility of it all pressing in on her.

Reaching across the table, Zedd took Deryn’s hand in his, squeezing it affectionately. “It was a very lovely, very noble thought, my dear,” he told her. “I wish more than anything that we could find a way around this.”

Biting her upper lip, Deryn slowly nodded, unable to respond as tears slipped silently down her cheeks. From the other side of her, Frederick wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m truly sorry,” Frederick said. “If there was a way, I would take his place myself.”

“You would?” she whispered.

“No child deserves to die,” he replied.

“Alright, enough of this!” Caelinus suddenly piped up. “No more tears allowed in my home or you’ll all become dinner for Odin!”

The three visitors turned to look at Caelinus, the bright gleam of mischief in his eyes betraying his harsh tone. Zedd rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amazement at his old friend.

“Good,” Caelinus grinned, folding his arms against his chest. “Now that I have everyone’s attention, are we ready to get back to work here? We have people to save!”

Releasing Deryn’s hand, Zedd sat back at his chair. “I want to go back to your idea about the binding spell.”

“Alright, but I don’t see how it could work,” Caelinus sighed.

“About a year and a half ago or so when we were still in Aydindril, someone was slowly poisoning Kahlan with ansia root in an effort to end the line of Confessors,” Zedd explained. “Richard used his magic to remove the poison from her blood and draw it into himself. He used his Han to bind it and destroy the poison. Couldn’t he possibly be gifted enough to do the same with Frederick?”

“Your grandson was able to do that?” Caelinus gasped.

“Yes with only a little training,” Zedd proudly grinned. “Your great nephew is a war wizard, my friend. There’s no telling how much he would be able to do with a lot more training.”

Caelinus rubbed his chin in amazement, his mind racing. After several long moments he finally spoke. “I’m afraid he still won’t be able to heal Frederick.”

Zedd leaned forward in his chair, his arms coming to rest on the table as he fold his hands together. “Why not?”

“Well for one thing, it would take a great deal of training to be able to teach him how to do that and Frederick doesn’t have that kind of time,” Caelinus began. “Second of all, ansia root is far easier to remove from the blood than a full-fledged disease.”

“Did you not hear the part where I told you Richard bound the poison with his magic and used his Han to destroy it?” Zedd groused.

“Yes, I heard you,” Caelinus huffed. “My ears still work just fine, but yours obviously don’t! I gave you two valid reasons why it won’t work. There shouldn’t be any more question about it!”

“And I’m trying to tell you that Richard is the first in over three thousand years with magic more powerful than you can even possibly begin to imagine,” Zedd yelled, standing to his feet. “It’s going to take years to train him, but he has an innate instinct the likes of which I’ve never seen before in all my life!”

“Look, you old bag of bones,” Caelinus yelled back, standing to his feet as well. “I’m telling you that a binding spell won’t work! Ansia root gives off toxins that build up and stay in the blood stream itself without filtering into any organs. 

“Richard was able to remove the toxins and cleanse her blood. That’s how he was able to save her. But this,” Caelinus paused to point at Frederick, “goes far beyond that. This disease sucks the life out of every single part of the body – the bones, the tissue, the muscles, the blood, the organs. You name it and it destroys it.

“Not only would Richard have to be able to draw all of the disease from Frederick’s body, but he’d also have to repair the damage that the disease has already caused. On top of that, he’d have to destroy the disease before it started to cause any damage to his own body. Do you really want to put that much responsibility on that young man’s shoulders when he hasn’t even been trained as a wizard let alone a war wizard?”

Zedd released a ragged breath as he stared at the bony old wizard across the table from him. He knew that Caelinus was right, but he had been so hopeful that a binding type spell could help save Frederick’s life.

He slowly sank back into his chair, all the fire going out of his eyes. “I just so hoped that it was the answer to all of this,” Zedd softly relented.

“I know you did, Zeddicus,” Caelinus gently replied, sitting back down as well. “But I’m telling you it’s just not the answer we’re looking for.”

“It’s alright you two,” Frederick finally interjected. “We’ll keep looking. If it’s not meant to be, it’s not meant to be. I’m prepared for what lies ahead of me if we can’t find a cure. I’ve resigned myself to the fact that I won’t live to see my grandchildren grow up. It’s fate that life has dealt me and after the things I have done in my life, I’m certain it’s well-deserved.”

“It’s not well-deserved, Frederick,” Zedd firmly stated. “You have seen the error of your ways and have worked to change your life, to mend the hurts you caused. We will find a way to save you.”

“Thank you, but please don’t put any more pressure on Richard,” Frederick slowly shook his head. “Creator knows that young man has more than his fair share of troubles right now as it is without trying to save me.”

XXX

A throaty growl tore from the Mord’Sith’s lips as she tried to breathe through the contractions. Even after all the horrifying pain that she had endured when she had been broken and trained as a Sister of the Agiel, giving birth was still painful to a certain extent.

“I have…to push…” Cara panted, sweat trickling down the sides of her face.

“No, not yet, Cara,” Nicci firmly shook her head. “It’s not time yet. Hang on just a little longer. I’ll tell you when you can push.”

Cara growled angrily, her body contracting with painful spasms. She clutched Garren’s hand even tighter, hanging onto him for dear life. Giving birth paled mightily in comparison to the excruciating pain an agiel could deliver, but this brought a different kind of pain as fear for her unborn child coursed through her.

She couldn’t lose this baby, this beautiful little life that she and Garren had created. She hadn’t even met her child yet and already her baby met everything in this world to her. She knew what losing this baby would do to Garren and she couldn’t live with that, couldn’t live with the overwhelming guilt and grief that would come.

How would she be able to ever look into those beautiful stormy gray eyes of the man that she loved, knowing that she had failed in bringing their child into the world?

Tears suddenly leaked from her eyes and trickled down her flushed cheeks, not because of the pain that racked her body, but because of the fear that had reached inside of her, enveloping her heart. She wanted nothing more than to bring Garren as much happiness and love that he had given her, to give him the children that she knew that he wanted with her.

She couldn’t fail him in this.

Sitting behind her as he supported her body, Garren brushed his cheek gently against hers. “Cara, you’re doing amazing,” he reassured her, turning and gently pressing his lips against her face.

“Hold on, Cara,” Nicci said. “You’re almost there.”

“I have to push…now!” the Mord’Sith bit out, the overwhelming urge becoming too much to bear.

Garren placed his hands on her knees, softly caressing her skin. Cara immediately placed her hands on top of his larger ones, their fingers intertwining as she clenched her jaw to suppress the scream that was stuck in her throat.

“Here are the supplies you requested,” Naira breathlessly announced as she set them down on the ground, settling in beside Sister Nicci to assist if necessary.

“Good,” Nicci replied. “Cara, I’m going to check you again.”

Garren watched as Nicci checked on the baby, her face suddenly filling with worry. His heart seized with fear as her gaze flicked up to him, their eyes meeting. He knew in that moment that something was terribly wrong.

“Nicci, what is it?” he asked, his breath catching.

“The baby is turned, can’t be delivered in this position,” Nicci calmly said. “If I don’t do something, your baby will die.”

“Please, dear spirits…no!” Cara cried. “Please, Nicci, save my baby!”

“I will do everything in my power, Cara,” Nicci promised her, her hand coming to rest on top of Cara and Garren’s joined hands. “I’m going to turn the baby and then everything should be fine.”

“Do whatever you have to,” the Mord’Sith replied, her tears falling faster.

“It’s going to be alright, my love,” Garren murmured in her ear, his own heart racing with fear. “We’re going to have a beautiful little baby to hold, one that looks just like you.”

“No, I want the baby…to look like you…” Cara panted, grinding her teeth again as Nicci turned the baby.

Garren chuckled softly with his wife’s words. “You want our baby to have facial hair?”

Cara couldn’t suppress the giggle that rose up in her throat despite her situation. “Not exactly,” she huffed. “And especially not if it’s a girl.”

“Did you realize our baby will share a birthday with Paige and Priya now?” Garren told her.

“At least the baby’s birthday will be easy to remember,” Nicci smiled. “Alright, the baby is in position. Shouldn’t be long now.”

Cara relaxed a moment against her husband, relief flooding her heart. “Thank you, Nicci,” she panted softly.

“Don’t thank me now,” she frowned. “We’re not there yet, but we’re close.”

“Can’t you just…use your magic…to get this baby out?” Cara asked.

“I wish I could, my friend,” Nicci shook her head in regret. “I’m afraid that you’re going to have to do this the old-fashioned way.”

XXX

Racing through the streets, Richard was like vengeful rage unleashed in human form, his face a mask of lethal intent. Sword in hand, he was the bringer of death as he searched the city for any signs of his wife or daughters. His raptor gaze swept from side to side, desperate for any clue as to where his family was.

Evening was fast approaching. He feared if he didn’t find his family soon they’d be swallowed up by the darkness, Sabinus and the others escaping into the night with his daughters. After that, it would be next to impossible to find them, but he would never give up trying to find his girls.

“Lord Rahl!”

Richard turned to find a group of Mord’Sith running towards him, their agiels in hand. Soldiers flooded the streets, their swords glinting softly in the late afternoon sunlight as they cleared people away from the area.

“Mistress Rachel sent us to find you,” Mistress Lainna said as she came to a stop before him. “She’s following the Mother Confessor. They’re heading towards the west gates.”

“I want the whole city on lock down!” he ordered.

“Already done, Lord Rahl,” Captain Collins informed him. “The Mother Confessor was seen heading that way as well. They won’t be able to escape with your daughters.”

Richard felt his heart stutter hearing that Kahlan was heading straight into the heart of danger. His daughters were already there. He didn’t want his wife to be as well. He needed to get to her, to draw her back out of the ConDar. He feared for her when she was held in its powerful grasp, knew how it devastated her when she wasn’t in complete control of herself.

He also feared what Sabinus and the others wanted with his daughters. It caused his stomach to churn. “Stay clear of Kahlan no matter what,” he told them. “I need to get to her now.”

“We’ll follow you from a distance, my Lord,” Collins said.

Richard tightened his grip on his sword, his need to get to his wife and children overwhelming him. “Be careful if you see Ambassador Dorst or the woman that is with him. They possess very powerful magic. There’s no telling what they are capable of doing.”

XXX

“We need to split up,” Sangria suddenly said as they ducked down a narrow side alley.

“We need to get out the city,” Sabinus panted heavily trying to catch his breath as he pressed his back against the wall of a shop. “I’m sure they’re fortifying the entire Palace as we speak.”

“How did she break free from our magic?” Sangria snapped. “She never should have been able to do that.”

“We just took her daughters away from her, Sangria,” Sabinus scowled. “What did you think was going to happen?”

“We just need to focus on getting out of here now,” she hissed.

“In all of your great planning and scheming, did you manage to plan an escape?” he bit out, knowing his worst fears were about to be realized.

Ignoring his criticism, Sangria tried to think of how best to avoid the enraged Mother Confessor who was quickly catching up to them. She hated to admit it, but she hadn’t anticipated Kahlan going into ConDar.

“We need to split up,” she said again. “She can’t follow both of us. She’ll have to choose.”

“But out magic is strongest when we’re together,” he reminded her, glancing at the twin little girls still crying hysterically in Frinhill and Gorrim’s arms.

“We need to get out of here now!” Gorrim yelled. “I’m not about to be confessed to that witch!”

“Sabinus, you take Gorrim and the child with you,” she suddenly announced. “I’ll go this way with the others. We’ll meet up at the west gate once we’ve lost her.”

“And then what, Sangria?” he demanded to know. “Be slaughtered by Lord Rahl and his sword instead? I told you this was never going to work.”

“I didn’t come this far to give up now,” she ground out, her almond eyes practically glowing with anger. “I am not giving up on my future just because you’re too scared to fight for what we want.”

“I’m not sure that you even know what you really want any more,” he softly replied.

“I know exactly what I want and now we finally have it,” she said, her steely voice filling him with dread. “We have the most powerful children to ever have been born. Once we have harvested their powerful magic, no one will be able to stop us.”

Sabinus released a defeated breath. There was no sense arguing now. It was far too late to go back and undo what had already been done. They were as good as dead anyway, if not by confession than by the Seeker’s lethal blade.

Sangria moved to stand before her twin brother, her hand finding his. “We can do this, Sabinus,” she gently said with a smile. “Together, no one can stop us, not even the Seeker and Mother Confessor.”

He gave his sister a weak smile, unable to take any comfort or reassurance from her words or the smile that played upon her lips. He knew in his heart the futility of this, but he would do anything in this world for his sister, anything at all to make her happy.

He would even die for her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 25

Her mind was a wild tempest of dark fury and vengeance. Her eyes were simmering infernos as she searched for her daughters, her powerful magic set to explode like a volcano the longer she went without finding them.

Her magic crackled like bolts of deadly lightning throughout her body, settling into her tightly gripped fists as she sought out those who deserved her justice. Retribution could not come soon enough as she worked her way through the city that had become her home.

She subconsciously fought back tears as Richard’s face continually rose to the surface of her tormented mind, attempting to break her free from the thick haze of blood rage that possessed her.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caused Kahlan to instantly freeze. She swiftly turned finding the object of her fury coming from a side alley. Paige and Priya cried louder at the site of her, frantically reaching out towards their mother as they were once again whisked away from her.

She stormed towards them only to stop suddenly as Paige was taken one direction, Priya the opposite way. A rolling cry of rage tore from her lungs and rippled through the air, her heart thundering with unimaginable pain. The ground trembled beneath her boots with the force of her wrath, blue lightning crackling around her fists.

With another cry of anguish, Kahlan immediately raced after Sabinus, desperate to save her daughters from whatever plans they had in store for them. Pausing, Sangria watched with a self-satisfied smirk as the Mother Confessor followed Sabinus, pleased that her plan was working.

Priya cried hysterically, her little face red and wet with tears as she struggled to escape Frinhill’s tight hold on her. He fought to control the frantic one year old, but was failing miserably.

“Can’t you shut that child up?” Sangria hissed, suddenly turning to find soldiers coming to stand behind them, blocking their path.

“Release the child now!” the imposing soldier ordered with a sneer on his lips.

Sangria smiled pleasantly at the soldiers standing before them, their swords drawn and ready for a fight to the death if need be to save Lord and Lady Rahl’s children. She calmly sauntered past Backus and Frinhill, putting herself between them and the men bearing down on them.

“I wouldn’t get in my way if I were you,” she sweetly warned them. “I have the Lord and Lady Rahl’s child. If anything happens to me, these two men are prepared to take the child’s life.”

“Give me the child now!” the soldier demanded louder this time, taking a threatening step towards her.

Sangria’s smile only broadened with his threat, her almond eyes beginning to glow brightly. “Are you sure you want to do that?” she asked with a curious tilt of her head as she began to raise her hand.

A sudden gurgling gasp from behind took her off guard, causing her to spin around on her heel. Backus’s eyes were wide with horror, the blade of a sword protruding from his chest. He suddenly crumpled to the ground, revealing an enraged Richard Rahl standing behind him, his chest heaving and nostrils flaring.

Richard quickly withdrew his sword, snatching Priya away from a startled Frinhill who stood paralyzed with fear. Before the Representative could take two steps to escape his fate, Richard ran him through with his sword, the man dropping to the ground in a heap.

Priya clung fiercely to her father, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she wailed. Keeping a protective arm wrapped around his little girl, Richard took a step towards Sangria, prepared to eliminate her as well.

“You may have saved one daughter, Lord Rahl, but we still have the other,” Sangria coolly reminded him. “My brother and I will have what we came for one way or another. We will win in the end.”

“I will not let you harm my children,” Richard roared with deadly ferocity. “Taking them will be the last thing you ever do.”

“We’ll just see about that now…won’t we?” she smirked, swiftly throwing her hands out towards him.

With a sudden fierce crack, a blinding wash of magic erupted from her hands directed straight at Richard and his daughter. Without even a thought, the Seeker instinctively raised his sword, deflecting the powerful stream of magic.

He grunted with the sudden force of the powerful blast, squeezing his eyes closed against the brilliant light that exploded like fireworks around him. He turned his body, attempting to protect Priya and shield her from the fierce attack. He had just gotten her back. He wasn’t about to lose her now.

The blinding magic unexpectedly subsided, causing Richard to open his eyes. He slowly lowered his sword, stunned to find Sangria no longer standing before him. He turned in quick, tight circles searching for the witch, but she was nowhere to be found.

“Where did she go?” he yelled, the soldiers that had had her path blocked from the other side just as confused as the Seeker was.

Swiftly sheathing his sword, Richard wrapped his other arm around his daughter, a ragged sigh of relief escaping his lips as he squeezed his eyes closed against the heated rush of tears that suddenly assaulted him. Priya cried harder, burying her face in the crook of Richard’s neck. He gently rubbed her back, doing his best to comfort her despite the fear that continued to pound wildly in his own heart.

He still needed to find Kahlan and Paige. He had no idea if they were hurt or where they even were now. And the silver haired witch was still on the loose, planning spirits knew what as well as Sabinus Dorst.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Richard softly cooed. “Daddy has you now. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

His words sounded so empty, so hollow to him now as he drew a shuddering breath. He had always sworn to himself that he would never let anything happen to his children, but he just had. He had failed them. It was his fault that Paige and Priya had been taken like they had, his fault that their lives were in danger.

Priya’s cries began to settle to hiccoughing gasps as her father held her in his protective embrace. He needed to let her go so he could go after Kahlan and Paige, but he hated the idea of not holding her right now. She’d been so terrified and he so afraid of losing her.

He needed to hold her just as much as she needed to be held at that moment.

A sudden gentle hand on his shoulder drew Richard back to the precarious moment they found themselves still in. Swallowing hard, he turned to find Mistress Rachel standing behind him, worry permeating her pale blue eyes.

“Kahlan went after Sabinus and Paige,” Rachel softly informed him.

“Which direction did they go?” he asked, feeling torn between protecting Priya and saving his other daughter.

“They’re headed towards the stables,” she replied. “They’ll no doubt be trying to circle around, head towards the west gates in order to escape into the mountains.”

Staring at the direction they had gone, Richard felt a war erupting in his heart. “I have to help Kahlan.”

“Let me take Priya,” she gently suggested, seeing the conflict in her Lord Rahl’s face. “I’ll take her back to your suite and stay with her until you return. I promise.”

Richard stared at her for a long moment before looking down at his daughter in his arms. “They’re my whole life,” he softly murmured. “I can’t lose them…lose Kahlan.”

“I know,” she said. “I’ll protect your children with my life.”

“I want your Sisters and a couple dozen D’Haran soldiers guarding my suite at all times until I return. No one enters the Palace until that woman and Sabinus is caught,” he ordered her.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. “I’ll see to it that the Palace is locked down as well. Priya and Aiden won’t leave my sight.”

“Thank you, Rachel,” he whispered, pulling Priya back to look into her face. She whimpered softly, still trying to catch her breath from crying so hard. “You be good for Rachel, Priya. I’ll be back with your mother and sister just as soon as I can.”

Priya grabbed at his nose, her eyes red, tears still streaking her face as she softly trembled with each gasp to catch her breath. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, fighting the urge to keep her with him. He handed her over to Rachel, Priya babbling something or other.

Rachel held her close, gently patting her back. Priya whimpered softly, reaching for Richard again. “I’ll be back soon, my sweet girl,” he told her, gently caressing the soft chestnut curls that covered her head. “You go with Rachel for now.”

As if understanding, Priya turned her attention to Mistress Rachel, taking her long blond braid in her hands and tugging on it. She chattered about something to the Mord’Sith as Rachel turned to take her back to the Palace. It brought a small smile to the Seeker’s lips. His daughters were already so strong and brave, so much like their amazing mother.

Drawing his sword once more, Richard took off in the direction that Rachel had last seen Kahlan go, bent on getting to her and saving their daughter. He had unresolved business left with a certain silver-haired witch and her brother, his blade and his rage still seeking satisfaction.

He would not be denied. No one took his children and lived to see another day.

XXX

“Push, Cara!”

The Mord’Sith gritted her teeth, sweat trailing down her face as she tightly gripped her knees. She panted heavily, momentarily relaxing back into Garren’s hold on her. Her husband brushed her damp hair back off of her face, hooking it behind her ear.

“You are doing so amazing, Cara,” he encouraged her, rubbing her arm.

“I…just want this baby out…now!” she growled.

“I see the head!” Nicci cried. “Keep pushing, Cara! I know you can do this.”

Cara wearily closed her eyes for a moment, fighting to bring this child into the world. She was exhausted, more than ready for this to be over with already and yet at the same time, she feared that her baby would die being born so early.

With a growl, she leaned forward again, adjusting her grip on her knees as she began to bear down again. Her heart was racing, her stomach churning with dread. She had no idea what had happened to Kahlan and the twins or if Lord Rahl was even alright, but she knew she couldn’t worry about that right now. She had to safely bring this baby into the world.

“You’re doing marvelously, Cara,” Nicci cheered her on. “Just a little more.”

“That’s what you said…a while ago…” she panted. 

“I know, but you’re so very close now,” the sorceress replied. “You have to keep pushing!”

“I am!” Cara snapped. “You try this…for a while…and see how you do!”

“Cara, you can do it,” Garren said. “I’m right here with you.”

“You’re…giving birth…to the next one,” she huffed, causing Garren to chuckle softly.

Bracing herself, Cara leaned forward, clenching her jaw as she pushed with what little strength she had left. Her head fell back as a cry escaped her lips, her knuckles white with the death-grip she held on her knees.

“The head is out!” Nicci excitedly exclaimed. “Another push and that should be it.”

Drawing a deep breath, the Mord’Sith pushed again, an infant’s cry abruptly piercing the air as Cara collapsed weakly against her husband. Her chest heaved as tears escaped her eyes. Her baby was finally here.

“It’s a boy!” Nicci cried, holding up a squirming wet infant for Cara and Garren to see.

“A boy!” Garren replied, tears trailing down his cheeks as he wrapped his powerful arms around his wife. “We have a son, Cara!”

“Is…is he alright?” she asked, fear permeating her voice. “Please, Nicci…please tell me he’s alright.”

Using her magic, Nicci quickly checked on their son as she wiped him off, wrapping a blanket around him. Looking up at Cara and Garren, a warm smile broke across her face. “He’s a little small, but he’s absolutely perfect,” she softly said as she handed him to Cara.

Leaning over Cara’s shoulder, Garren gazed into the face of his newborn son, his vision blurring with the tears that filled his eyes. Their baby was finally here; his son was safely in their arms. He had dreamed about this for so long and now the moment had finally arrived. 

He found it difficult to speak, to tear his eyes off of his beautiful son sleeping now in Cara’s arms. Overwhelming joy flooded his heart, bringing more tears to his eyes. With a trembling hand, he gently reached out, running a gentle finger along his cheek.

“He’s perfect,” Garren murmured. “Absolutely perfect.

“Yes, he is,” Cara whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as well. “So you’ve been the one kicking me all this time.”

He looked so tiny in her arms, so fragile and yet so perfect in every way. She ran her fingers along the soft wisp of black hair on top of his head, thrilled that he had Garren’s hair. She gently stroked along his nose, noticing it too belonged to her husband.

“He looks like you,” she smiled through her tears.

“I guess he does a little,” Garren smiled as well, pride shining in his eyes.

“Does he have a name?” Nicci finally asked as she worked to heal Cara.

“Caiden,” Garren proudly announced, completely captivated by the small bundle in his wife’s arms.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful baby,” Nicci said, overjoyed for her friends. “I’m going to give you a little time alone. I’m going to check on how the evacuation is going, see if anyone needs any healing. I’ll be right back.”

Cara and Garren barely even registered the sorceress’s words or the fact that she had left. They were so engrossed with the little wonder they now had in their lives that everything else had fallen away.

“I love you so much, Cara,” Garren murmured, leaning in and kissing her temple.

“I love you too, Garren,” she replied, turning to kiss her husband.

“You did it, Cara,” he told her. “You brought our son safely into the world. You’ve been through so much carrying our baby and I’m so very proud of you. Thank you, my love.”

“It was all worth it,” she whispered, staring at her son again.

“Even the bed rest?” Garren asked, surprised by her response.

“I would do it all over again just for another moment like this,” she wistfully said. 

“We better get working on making another one then,” Garren chuckled softly. “You know we’re already behind Richard and Kahlan three to one.”

The Mord’Sith groaned with her husband’s words. “It’s not a contest you know,” she rolled her eyes. “Maybe we can wait for a few months before starting on another one.”

“Whatever you want, Cara,” Garren murmured as kissed her again. “Whatever you want.”

Cara sighed contentedly with the feel of her baby in her arms and Garren’s arms around her. She wished that her baby’s arrival could’ve been under better circumstances, her thoughts and fears beginning to turn back to Lord Rahl, Kahlan and the girls. She prayed to the good spirits that they were alright.

XXX

Breathing heavily, Sabinus rushed down a side street, Gorrim following close on his heels with Paige still held tightly in his arms. He cursed under his breath as he cast a glance over his shoulder, catching site of the Mother Confessor coming after them. He knew they needed to lose her soon before she caught up to them and confessed them both.

“We need to get out of the open…find a place to hide before we meet back up with Sangria and the others…” Sabinus yelled, looking around him for a place to go. “Quick…over there! We’ll lose her in there.”

Leaping over piles of hay that stood in their way, they ran through an open side door of the stables, desperate to escape their horrifying fate that was looming closer and closer by the second. Horses began to loudly stamp their hooves and whinny at the sudden intrusion, but their annoyance was quickly drowned out by Paige’s frantic cries. She choked and coughed on her tears, fighting to catch her breath as her hysteria grew.

“Can’t you do something to stop her?” Gorrim growled, his panic rising as the Mother Confessor entered the stables.

“If she gets too close, she’ll confess us!” Sabinus spat out. “Go that way!”

Turning down another aisle, Sabinus abruptly pulled back, allowing Gorrim to get past him before suddenly stopping. Peering around the corner, he quickly raised his hand, releasing a bolt of magic.

Kahlan was immediately thrown back by the sudden force of the magical blast, landing hard on the ground. She quickly leapt to her feet with an enraged growl, her left shoulder bleeding badly. She cradled her arm against her chest, ignoring the blood that turned her sleeve bright red. Her sole focus was getting her daughter back.

She gritted her teeth, barely registering the pain as she followed her daughter’s captors, her rage only intensifying with the sudden attack. Sweat trickled down her face and back, dirt clinging to her like a second skin, but she paid it little attention.

The sound of her daughter’s frantic wailing pierced her ears and stung her heart. Tears burned in her eyes, her desperation rising as she ran through the stables after her baby girl. Fear for her other daughter still consumed her soul as did fear for her husband.

Peering over his shoulder, Gorrim saw the Mother Confessor coming after them again. “You missed!” he hissed.

Sabinus looked back as well. “No…she’s wounded.”

“Well, it’s not slowing her down any,” Gorrim shot back. “Let’s leave the child behind and maybe we can at least escape this without being confessed.”

“The daughters were the sole purpose in coming in here!” Sabinus scowled. “The sun will be setting soon. We can hopefully lose her in the darkness.”

“I don’t think we’re going to make it that long.”

“We can’t give up now,” Sabinus snapped. “We’ve come too far and risked too much to just give up.”

“You better come up with something soon then.”

“We need to circle back around and find Sangria. Our magic is stronger together,” Sabinus told him.

Turning down the next aisle, Sabinus and Gorrim slid to an abrupt stop at the sight of the Seeker heading straight for them, his sword drawn, his dark gaze locked on them.

Sabinus knew that their end had finally come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 26

Caelinus stared at the open book before him, his thoughts taking him down a path that he hadn’t expected, but found he couldn’t quite leave. Things were beginning to click into place in his mind the longer he mulled over the possibility.

It was so plainly obvious. He didn’t know why he hadn’t considered it before. Could it possibly be that easy?

“I know that look,” Zedd suddenly said, interrupting Caelinus’s train of thought.

Caelinus looked up to find the Wizard studying him from across the table, his arms crossed, curiosity in his eyes. Deryn and Frederick both put down their books as well to look at Caelinus. Something was suddenly up.

“I’m not sure,” Caelinus muttered, rubbing his chin.

“You’re onto something, aren’t you?” Zedd pressed. “I still recognize that look in your eye when your brain has locked onto something significant and won’t let it go.”

Caelinus cast a glance at Deryn and Frederick, not certain if he was prepared to give voice to his thoughts just yet especially in front of them. He didn’t want to give false hope only to have it snatched out from under them.

“Well, what is it, old man?” Zedd frowned with his friend’s lack of response.

Caelinus scowled at Zedd. He obviously wasn’t going to give up. “I don’t know if I want to say yet until I’ve actually fleshed it out some more.”

“Maybe I can help,” Zedd suggested, leaning forward in his seat. “What are you thinking?”

“He’s right,” Frederick piped up. “It’s not like we have a lot of time here.”

“Alright, but just don’t get your hopes up. I don’t want everyone upset with me if this doesn’t work,” Caelinus huffed. 

“Alright, we won’t,” Zedd said. “Out with it.”

“I think Michael’s condition may be the answer to Frederick’s cure.”

Zedd cocked his head to the side in startled confusion. “How so?”

“Michael’s magic is destroying everything in its path,” Caelinus began, drawing a deep breath before proceeding. “What if we were to transfer that magic into Frederick, altering it to attack his disease instead?”

They all sat in stunned silence for several long moments, no one making eye contact with each other. They all understood what this option could mean, knew that Michael’s death might be the answer to saving Frederick’s life.

Frederick began to adamantly shake his head the longer he thought about it. “No,” he firmly said. “I can’t allow you to take Michael’s life just to save mine.”

“It wouldn’t be about taking his life,” Caelinus stood to his feet. “Like I’ve said before, Michael’s life is essentially over. There is nothing more that can be done for him unless we can come up with an incredible miracle. If we can’t, then wouldn’t it be worth it to allow one life to save another?”

Deryn couldn’t stop the wash of hot tears that immediately flooded her eyes before silently slipping down her face. She knew in her heart that Michael’s young life was coming to an end no matter what she did. Could she give him up to save another?

“Can’t we just create a magic like what’s destroying Michael’s body to save Frederick?” Zedd suggested, desperate to find another way.

“That’s easier said than done,” Caelinus snorted, throwing his hands up in the air. “It would be terribly complicated to even create not to mention the time involved in something like that. I’m not sure it can even be done.

“Besides, there is something very unique in the whole process that Michael is going through right now, something that cannot just be recreated by magic.”

“And what is that?” Deryn softly choked out, her watery gaze focused on the book lying on the table. She was afraid to hear more, but knew that not asking wasn’t going to change her son’s fate now. It had been decided before he’d ever been created.

“It’s the fine crystalline dust that the magic leaves behind in its wake,” Caelinus told them. “That dust is unique to the process and cannot be recreated through magic alone.”

“Bags, man!” Zedd groused. “You’re not making much sense. What is it about the dust that is so blasted important to the whole process?”

“Calm down! I’m getting there!” Caelinus scowled. “It’s how the magic manages to neutralize everything that it attacks, breaking it down into this…this…dust. In a way, this dust keeps the magic from backtracking to where it’s already been. Magic can’t reproduce a process as intricate as that.”

Zedd pursed his lips as he tried to process what Caelinus was saying. He was having difficulty following his train of thought and yet could see the potential in his theory. “I’m still not following you,” he grumbled.

Caelinus sighed in exasperation. He knew what he was trying to say, but it wasn’t coming across very well. It didn’t help that he was still trying to work through the process itself in his mind.

“The process that is happening in Michael is a very intricate progression of attack and breakdown…the cause and the effect,” Caelinus tried again. “The cause is the magic. The effect the havoc it is wreaking on Michael’s body and the dust that the breakdown leaves behind. 

“We could possibly use magic to create the attack and maybe the breakdown, but the effect won’t be the same. You see it’s the whole unique process from beginning to end that makes the entire progression impossible to replicate.”

“There’s no way to mimic the effects then?” Zedd questioned him.

“None that I can come up with,” Caelinus shook his head. “The only hope I can think of is to transfer it from Michael to Frederick, altering it to change its focus to the disease instead of widespread destruction.”

They sat in silence for a long time before Zedd finally spoke again. “How hard would it be to alter it?”

“I don’t believe it should be too terribly difficult,” he replied.

“Let’s keep looking,” Frederick interjected. “Maybe there’s another way.”

Sitting up taller in her chair, Deryn wiped away her tears with the backs of her hands. “No,” she suddenly said. “There’s no time. If Michael can’t be saved, then I want his life to have counted for something. If he can help save another’s life, then I say we need to try it.”

Frederick reached over, taking the Sister’s hand in his and squeezing it tightly. “Deryn, are you sure?” he asked, his forehead creased with concern.

She nodded numbly in response. “Yes, I’m sure,” she murmured, fighting back the flood of tears that rose up in her throat.

If she was going to lose Michael, she wanted him to be able to do something good with his life. Ever since discovering she was carrying Richard’s child, she had always dreamed of her baby doing great things like his or her father had done, following in his courageous footsteps.

Even though he would never live to fulfill her dreams, she could at least allow him to help someone else even if it was through his death.

“You are a very brave young woman, Deryn,” Zedd told her, suddenly filled with so much pride for how far she had come.

He could scarcely believe this was the same person who had fought so hard to break up Richard and Kahlan’s marriage, to steal his grandson away for herself. She had been filled with so much anger and resentment. Now, he saw nothing but compassion.

He had a feeling this was the true Deryn, the way that she had been before being manipulated and used by the Prelate. He just wished that he could undo the pain that Ann’s actions had caused, the overwhelming grief that no doubt awaited them when they returned home.

XXX

The site of his daughter in Gorrim’s arms made the Seeker seethe with even more rage. Paige reached out for him, screaming for him as Gorrim fought to keep control of her.

“Dada!” Paige wailed, desperate to be sheltered in his protective embrace.

Richard fought against the overwhelming need to get his daughter away from them, the sheer fury that demanded to be released at that moment inundating him. His chest was tight, his breaths coming out in hot blasts as he adjusted his grip on the hilt of his sword. His every muscle was drawn tight with utter need, ready to react.

“Let her go!” Richard roared, his sword practically trembling with the extent of his fury.

Just then, Kahlan came around the corner, racing out of the stables. He felt his heart stutter at the very site of her. She had been transformed into the pure embodiment of righteous wrath, her eyes burning with such intense fury that it nearly took his breath away. He had never seen her quite like this before.

So consumed with the Blood Rage, Richard didn’t even know if his Kahlan was still in there somewhere. She had wholly given herself over to the powerful ancient magic that thundered through her veins in order to find and rescue her children.

Blue lightning crackled around her clenched fists, the ground trembling with the fierce magic that possessed her. He watched in both awe and horror as small rocks and stones began to levitate around her, lifting off the ground as she stood in judgment of those who had taken her daughters.

“Kahlan?” Richard softly gasped as he stared at her, fear for her suddenly seizing hold of him.

Blood oozed down her arm from a wound on her shoulder, but she didn’t seem to even register it as she stood her ground against the men who had taken her daughter. 

Noticing the stunned expression on the Seeker’s face, Gorrim and Sabinus turned as well to find the Mother Confessor standing behind them. Gorrim cursed under his breath at the site of her, terror ripping through him. He had never seen anything like it before as he stared into the blood red eyes locked on him, the lethal intent shining in its depths.

Gorrim suddenly shoved Paige into Sabinus’s arms. “I was forced to go along with…”

Before Gorrim could utter another word, Kahlan unleashed her magic into him, the blue lightning crackling loudly as it shot through him, leaving a large gaping hole in his chest. The Mother Confessor tilted her head, watching as the man crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Richard could’ve sworn that he saw a small smile touch Kahlan’s face as Gorrim fell to the ground dead, but it didn’t last long as she turned her attention towards Sabinus holding her daughter in his arms. He slowly backed up, holding a hand out before him.

Richard moved closer, afraid that Sabinus was going to unleash his magic on Kahlan. Sabinus suddenly spun around to face the Seeker, finding him getting closer. He was cornered with no place to run.

“Give me my daughter,” Richard ground out through clenched teeth, doing his best to hold back the fury of the sword. He could feel his control slipping a little more with every moment that slipped by.

“We don’t want to hurt them,” Sabinus attempted to explain.

“It’s far too late for explanations,” Richard growled.

From behind Sabinus, Richard could see Kahlan raising her hand again, directing her magic at the Ambassador, but this time the blue lightning was no longer there.

Sabinus’s eyes suddenly widened in shock, his mouth falling open as Kahlan’s magic lashed out, snatching his soul in less than a heartbeat. Richard watched as his eyes swirled to black before finally returning to brown once more. Tears immediately filled his eyes as he looked down at the little girl crying in his arms, fear permeating his face.

“I…I’m so sorry…my Mistress…” Sabinus choked out through the wash of tears.

He immediately turned back towards Kahlan, falling to his knees in shame as he clutched Paige in his arms. He wailed loudly, hanging his head in obvious grief for what he had done, what they had been planning on doing.

Richard slowly lowered his sword, his breathing ragged as he fought back the firestorm of emotions rolling through him. Sheathing his sword, he quickly snatched Paige from Sabinus’s arms. Paige wrapped her little arms tightly around her father’s neck, her body shuddering with her gasps for air.

“You’re safe now, my princess,” he softly said, relief washing over him like a gentle breeze.

“I’m so sorry,” Sabinus wailed, kneeling on the ground, his fingers clawing at the dirt. “Please forgive me, my Mistress. We never meant to hurt your daughters. We only wanted to harvest their magic for ourselves. It was our sole purpose in being here. I swear it!  
“I’ll do anything you want. Please, Mistress, please command me!”

Kahlan silently stood staring down at the sniveling man, her chest still heaving with rage despite the fact that her daughter was now safe. “I command you to die,” she hissed.

Before he could draw another breath, Sabinus clutched his throat, collapsing to the ground dead. Richard tightened his hold on Paige as he stared at the Ambassador lying dead at Kahlan’s feet, the extent of her powerful magic never ceasing to amaze him.

“Here, let me take her.”

Richard spun on his heel to find Garren coming towards him. “Why are you here? How’s Cara?” he asked, his panic returning.

“We have a son,” Garren proudly beamed, taking Paige into his arms. “Cara wouldn’t let me stay with her. She insisted I come help you and Kahlan.”

Paige immediately melted into Garren’s hold on her, laying her head against his shoulder as she cried. He patted her back, holding her close. “I’ll take her back to the Palace with me,” Garren told him, glancing at Kahlan still held in the powerful grip of the ConDar. “Kahlan needs you now.”

“Thank you, Garren,” Richard sighed heavily, fear for his wife still clawing at him. He was scared that he wouldn’t be able to bring her out of the ConDar this time.

Turning his attention back to Kahlan, he saw her standing over Sabinus’s dead body, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She looked as if she still wanted to tear him apart despite being dead. He slowly approached her, careful not to upset her any further.

Blood covered her shoulder and arm, her beautiful ice blue dress torn beyond repair. Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes as she stared down at the man who had tried to take her life, her babies.

“Kahlan,” Richard softly called her name.

Her head suddenly snapped up at the sound of her name, the rage flashing once more in her crimson eyes. She immediately raised her hand to him, warning him to stay back. He watched as she wavered slightly in her resolve, her hand falling momentarily before coming back up as he moved closer to her.

It was if she knew him and yet she didn’t, saw him and yet didn’t. He knew his Kahlan was in there somewhere, locked away beneath layers of rage and anguish. He just had to find her inside there, draw her back to him again.

“Kahlan, it’s alright,” he gently reassured her. “Paige and Priya are both safe now.”

“My babies?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he nodded, relief springing anew in his heart. “They’re back at the suite in the Palace now. It’s all over. Come back to me now.”

Tears flooded her eyes once more, brimming before finally spilling over and slipping down her cheeks. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she slowly lowered her hand, her focus solely on him now as she gazed into the brown depths that knew her heart, her soul.

“Richard?” she softly gasped.

“Yes, I’m right here,” he told her. “Everything is alright now. Please…just come back to me, Kahlan.”

He watched as her eyes began to swirl, the red swiftly shifting to the beautiful blue that he adored. Her legs suddenly betrayed her as her knees buckled, Richard there to catch her and lower her to the ground.

Kneeling before her, he gently brushed her hair from her forehead, taking her face into his hands. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks as she fought to hold her head up, exhaustion clinging to every fiber of her being.

She quickly buried her face into Richard’s chest, clutching his jacket and clinging to him as she sobbed uncontrollably. Richard held her close, his own tears finally free to be released as well now. Their daughters had been saved, an unimaginable fate thankfully averted.

“I love you, Kahlan,” he murmured into her hair. “I’m so very sorry.”

The thought of how close he’d come to losing his precious daughters only brought more tears. The feel of Kahlan in his arms, safe with him began to calm the raging storm still churning in his soul. Fear through still managed to flow freely through his veins.

The silver haired witch woman was still lurking about here somewhere. He had to find her before she attempted something, before she tried to take away his family again...and succeeded.

“I thought…you were dead…” she wept, tightening her hold on him.

“Shhh…it’s alright now,” he gently said as he held her. “The girls are fine and I’m right here with you.” 

Kahlan pulled back, taking his face in her hands, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. She leaned in, kissing him deeply. He quickly buried his hands in her hair, drinking her in as they kissed. He knew this was far from over, but he just couldn’t let go of her just yet.

“You’re hurt,” he murmured breathlessly against her lips. “I need to get you to Nicci so she can heal you.”

“I just want to see our girls, to hold them,” she replied as he helped her to her feet.

Richard quickly searched the area around them feeling as those the witch woman was watching them, desperation to find her still pounding through him. He had to stop her before she could strike again.

Looking down at Sabinus lying dead before them, he found he was somewhat relieved that at least the Ambassador and the three representatives were all dead.

That left only one.

\----------

From the safety of the shadows, she watched the Seeker and Mother Confessor, her rage blazing through her anew as her gaze fell to her twin brother lying dead in the road.

They would pay for this…pay dearly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 27

Richard awoke with a sudden start, his eyes snapping open with rigid panic that seemed to grip his whole body. Attempting to draw a deep breath, he had to force himself to relax as he calmed his racing heart. His head continued to throb either from the blow to the head that he had received yesterday or from the horrifying events surrounding his daughters’ abduction.

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands in an effort to banish the haunting images of a day that should have held nothing but pleasant moments and special memories. But it had been neither of those things. 

Why were their lives constantly plagued by such chaos and danger? Would they never be free from it?

Even Paige and Priya’s birth had been shrouded in fear and uncertainty as Kahlan delivered them in Zedd’s cabin in Hartland. And now, his daughters’ one year celebration would forever be remembered for the tragic devastation that Sangria and Sabinus Dorst had created in their attempt to take them from him and Kahlan.

Richard didn’t know how he was going to survive their next birthday let alone Aiden’s. Maybe three children were enough for them. He didn’t know if he could bear the fear and worry that came with having another powerful child, knowing that his children’s lives were going to be in constant danger.

And yet, the thought of never having another baby with Kahlan caused grief to suddenly seize hold of his heart. He wanted so many more children with his beloved, as many as she wanted or was able to give him.

He adored seeing parts of themselves in their children, more so seeing Kahlan in their every expression, every little action. It warmed his heart like nothing else ever could.

Although still very early, Richard was anxious to kiss his wife good morning. He abruptly rolled over only to be met by nothing but empty sheets. He suddenly sat up, his forehead creasing as he began to look around their bedchamber for any sign of her. Finding nothing, he crawled out of bed, slipping on his sleeping pants.

He tried not to worry, knowing that she was probably feeding Aiden, but knowing that Sangria was still on the loose, plotting only Creator knew what caused cold fear to wash over him. He wouldn’t be happy until his sword had tasted every last drop of that witch’s blood.

Five people lost their lives yesterday, many more wounded. Thankfully, Nicci and the healers had been able to assist in healing the injured, but the devastation had been severe. He shuddered to think about what could have happened, how much worse it actually could have been.

Opening the door to the nursery, Richard poked his head in to find Aiden sleeping peacefully in his bassinet. He paused for a long moment, watching his son as he slept, thanking the good spirits once more that Aiden hadn’t been down in the courtyard yesterday.

Closing the door, Richard moved on to Paige and Priya’s room. Opening the door, he was relieved to find Kahlan sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wall with her knees drawn up in front of her. Her focus was on the sleeping forms of their daughters, her face lined with fatigue as well as something more that he couldn’t put his finger on.

He softly made his way over to her, settling onto the floor close beside her. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he gently drew her to him. She went willingly, silently melting into him as her head came to rest on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, turning and kissing the top of her head.

Richard already knew that she wasn’t, but asked anyway. Neither of them was alright after coming so close to losing their daughters yesterday. After returning to their suite, they had held Paige and Priya long after their girls had fallen asleep, taking comfort in the fact that they were safe once more.

“I just keep thinking about how we came so close to losing them,” she murmured, slipping her arms around his waist and breathing in the scent that soothed her very soul.

“I know,” he softly admitted. “It terrifies me knowing that Sangria is still out there somewhere. Thanks to you, we don’t have to worry about Sabinus anymore. It gives us one less person to think about.”

“I know, but I still hate that I can’t control the Blood Rage,” she bitterly replied. “I could’ve hurt someone…someone who didn’t deserve to be confessed.”

Richard felt her tremble with her words, knowing how deeply it upset her, how much she feared it. He wished there was something he could do to help her gain control of it, but he was struggling as it was to control the beast that resided in him as well.

“You didn’t, though,” he reminded her. “You were in complete control.”

“But I could have,” she said. “I’m just fortunate Gorrim and Sabinus were the only two people that I destroyed with my magic.”

“I’ve never seen you call down blue lightning like that before,” he told her in amazement, a shiver racing up his spine with the chilling memory. “It was amazing, Kahlan. How were you able to do that?”

“I don’t know,” she said, her hands beginning to gentle caress his bare skin, lighting stroking up and down his side. “I have no idea how…or even if I’ll be able to do it again. I just knew I had to save our girls.”

“I have never been afraid of you or your magic, but I must admit…you made me take a step back when I first saw you.”

“I’m so sorry, Richard,” she whispered, turning her head to press her lips against his bare shoulder. “I never want you to fear me.”

“I wasn’t scared of you, Kahlan,” he told her. “I was just so in awe of the sheer magnitude of the power that you possess, the fierce intensity that had enveloped you. I’ve never seen anything like it before. You never cease to amaze me.”

Kahlan kissed his shoulder again, brushing her nose against his skin before leisurely blazing a path of kisses along his collarbone. The feel of her fingers stroking along his ribs, her warm lips against his flesh was quickly igniting his arousal especially when her tongue snuck out to taste him.

She could see his chest beginning to rise and fall a little quicker, a little heavier as his eyes slid closed, his lips parting. After everything that had happened, she needed to feel that deep, incredible connection with him again, to be wrapped up in the safe tranquility of his love for her.

He centered her like nothing she’d ever known, was her anchor in the stormy frothy sea that threatened to overwhelm them and swallow them whole.

Her fingers began to skim dangerously lower, finding the edge of his sleeping pants. Her fingers slipped beneath the edge, softly grazing his skin and creating an intense flutter to erupt in the pit of his stomach.

“Cara and Garren…have a beautiful son…” Richard managed to say, his breaths coming faster, his pulse racing. “I’m happy for them.”

“Me too,” Kahlan whispered between kisses as she finally reached his ear, her tongue sneaking out to tease him. “Makes you want another one…doesn’t it?”

Richard released a ragged groan as her lips and teeth toyed with his earlobe, her breath so warm and sensual against his skin. When she kissed him like this, she made him lose the ability to speak, to breathe. And when they made love, she made him forget his own name as she seemed to reach right inside of him and consume every part of his being.

Kahlan was beyond intoxicating, filling him so full with her love for him. It made him want to weep at times just dwelling on how much she loved him, how much he truly loved her. She had been the other half of his soul that had been missing from his life for so very long. She perfected him, completed him.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Richard swiftly turned his head, capturing her lips in a heated kiss that quickly began to turn the tables on her. He swallowed her throaty moan, his hand slipping into her thick hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Pulling back, he breathlessly brushed his nose against hers, his lips teasing hers. “Want to make another baby with me?” he asked, his voice thick with desire as his nose brushed against hers.

Kahlan gazed into his orbs so dark with longing, the depths of his passion for her very nearly stealing her breath. “More than anything in this world,” she whispered, her hand caressing his face as she kissed him again.

Reluctantly breaking free from her embrace, Richard helped her up, taking her hand in his and leading her back into their bedchamber, closing the door to the nursery behind him. He turned, kissing her breathless as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved them closer to their bed.

His need for her suddenly seared through him just with the thought of making another baby with her. The possibility of his seed taking root in her womb and creating another beautiful life that was a piece of the both of them was so incredibly arousing to him. 

Kahlan felt her back meeting the sheets as Richard moved to settle over her. She immediately rose up, grabbing his tooth pendant as her mouth swiftly connected with his, pulling him down on top of her. Her fingers slid into his hair, tugging on the strands as she deepened the kiss.

Richard momentarily broke the kiss, gasping for air before meeting her again in an opened-mouth kiss that was beyond electric as his hands began to explore her body all over again. The feel of Kahlan beneath him heated his blood like nothing he’d ever known before, the feel of her flesh pressed against his setting him on fire.

He swiftly pulled her nightdress down her body, his hands sliding up her thighs as he worked his way back up her luscious form. Kahlan arched her back as he tailed fiery kisses along her torso to her chest, along her throat to her ear.

“Kahlan…” he breathily moaned as he rolled his hips into her. “I need you…so much…”

She turned her head, kissing his ear and grazing her teeth along the lobe. He trembled in response as she pressed her fingers into his backside, kneading his flesh and begging him for the connection that she so desperately needed, wanted.

“I want you…now…” she breathed.

She arched her head back with a sharp gasp of his name as he gave her what she needed from him, filling her so full and giving all of himself to her. She loved this connection with him, craved this passionate dance with him that drove her completely wild with ecstasy that she never dreamed possible. 

He brought about such a fierce hunger deep within her, a lust that was almost animalist in a way and yet at times it was so tender and passionate it nearly brought tears to her eyes. He was her strong warrior, the one who had won her heart so long ago and she loved him more than life itself. She’d do whatever it took to keep him safe.

Panting with the force of his thrusts, Richard buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips and teeth grazing her skin. His hands continued its erotic exploration, stroking her flesh until she was writhing beneath him, his name spilling continually from her lips.

He loved when she panted his name when he made love to her, her voice so breathless and filled with such intense passion. It only aroused him all the more knowing it was because of him, making his blood rush in his ears, his heart thunder in his chest.

Spirits, he loved this woman, loved how she loved him, what she did to him just by existing. He loved how she looked at him, touched him. She made him want to be so much more than he was, so much more than he ever could be.

“Rich-ard!” she cried as she came, trembling violently with her release.

The feel of him emptying himself deep within her brought a smile to Kahlan’s lips, praying that they had made another child. She wanted to give him as many as possible, knowing how much he wanted a large family.

“Kahlan…” he panted heavily as he collapsed wearily onto her.

He kissed along her jaw, relishing the feel of her pressed into the mattress beneath him. He couldn’t wait to find out if they had created another baby together, the thought bringing a smile to his face as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss of hope for their future.

XXX

Cara lay on her side facing Garren, her son sleeping soundly between them. She couldn’t tear her eyes off of him, couldn’t believe that the little wonder that she and Garren had created months ago was finally here at long last. Being premature, he was small, but he was still perfect to her in every way.

Staring at the little face that was so much like her husband’s, Cara knew she’d go through bed rest for weeks on end without reprieve if that was what it took to bring another one into the world. The pure joy and pride that lit Garren’s face with the birth of their son made her want to have another as soon as they could.

He’s so perfect, isn’t he?” Garren sleepily smiled at her.

“I don’t want to let go of him,” Cara admitted, tears stinging her green eyes.

Garren chuckled softly, reaching over to hook her hair behind her ear. “Well, he can’t sleep in our bed forever,” he replied in amusement. “I would like to have you to myself again at some point especially if we want to have another baby.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she pursed her lips, fighting back the smile that tugged at her lips before growing serious again. “I’m just so afraid he’s going to be taken away from us.”

“No one is going to take our son, Cara,” he frowned. “That brother and sister wanted Paige and Priya because of the powerful magic that they possess.”

“No, it’s not that,” she softly said, avoiding his intent gaze. “Darken Rahl took my first baby right after he was born. I never saw him again.”

Garren stared at her for a long moment, stunned by her words. “Cara, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, leaning over Caiden to press his lips to her forehead. “Darken Rahl is dead. There is no one here who would ever do that to you.”

“I know,” she murmured. “I just can’t help remembering how painful it was to bring that little life into the world only to have him taken away. I never even got to hold him, to really see him. I didn’t do anything to protect him, to stop them.”

“What happened to him?” Garren tentatively asked, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat.

“The same thing that happened to every male child born to Darken Rahl,” she scowled, staring at Caiden’s beautiful face. “They were killed.”

Garren felt anguish well up inside of him with the things that Cara was telling him, the painful past that she’d been forced to endure. No one deserved the things that she’d had to suffer and live through.

“Cara, I’m so sorry,” he gently replied, leaning in and kissing her softly as tears filled his eyes. “I wish more than anything in this world that I could have been there to stop that monster from hurting you, keep you from experiencing such horrible pain and heartache.”

Gazing into his stormy gray eyes burning with tears of grief and anger, Cara could see the truth of his words. Leaning in, she kissed him again. “I know, but Richard Rahl taught me that we can’t change the past, only the future and my future is with you. I love you and that’s all that matters now.”

“I love you, Cara,” he murmured against her lips. “Always.”

Caiden began to stir between them as they kissed, causing them to pull back. He began to whimper and cry, his little face crinkling up in agitation.

“I believe your son is hungry,” Cara said, picking her baby up and holding him in her arms.

“I’d love to help, but I believe that’s your job for now,” Garren chuckled.

Cara rolled her eyes at him as she adjusted her night dress to feed Caiden. Garren moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms as she fed their son. He had never dreamed life could possibly be this perfect.

Holding Cara as she nursed their son, he knew now that it was.

XXX

“Caelinus, please won’t you come back with us?” Zedd asked as he attached his pack to the saddle of his horse. “You don’t have to stay here all alone. You can live at the People’s Palace with me and Richard and his family.”

Caelinus sighed, his heart heavy and torn. “I don’t know, Zeddicus,” he slowly shook his head. “I’ve lived up here alone for so long that I don’t think I’d even know how to behave among people again.”

“You shouldn’t stay here all alone,” Frederick agreed. “Come back with us.”

“I know Richard would love to meet his great Uncle Caelinus,” Zedd told him. “Besides, you have to see my great grandchildren. They will definitely keep you young trying to keep up with those little ones.”

“I’m just not ready yet, Zedd, but thank you,” Caelinus replied, his eyes growing moist with unshed tears.

Coming to stand before his old friend, Zedd grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him the smaller man into a fierce embrace. “You are always welcome if you change your mind,” he told him.

“You’re going to regret saying that when I show up at your doorstep someday,” Caelinus said as they parted.

“I’m sure I probably will,” Zedd sighed heavily as he made his way to his horse. “Just be sure to get your hair cut and gain some weight before you come.”

“I look just fine, thank you very much!” Caelinus wagged a bony finger at the Wizard. “And it’s too late. You already said it. You can’t take the invitation back now.”

Shaking his head in amazement, Zedd mounted his horse. “I think I already regret inviting you, you old bag of bones.”

“Thank you for helping us,” Frederick interrupted, gripping his hand tightly.

“Well, I haven’t actually helped you yet,” Caelinus frowned again. “Hopefully it will work for you.”

“Me too,” Frederick nodded as he released the Wizard’s hand.

“And you, my dear,” Caelinus began as he turned his attention to the Sister of the Light silently standing off to the side. “You are a strong young woman. You will get through this and become even stronger because of it. I know that you don’t believe it or see it now, but it’s true. Just promise not to make the mistakes I made by running away and trying to hide from life or you’ll miss out on great things.”

Unable to make her voice work, Deryn could only nod her head as she hugged him tightly. Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, suddenly turning away from him before she completely fell apart.

“You are welcome to come back and visit any time,” Caelinus warmly said.

“With or without the vicious dragon attack to greet us?” Zedd groused from atop his horse.

As if on cue, Odin suddenly swooped in, his large red wings flapping loudly. It remained behind Caelinus, keeping its distance so as not to frighten them again.

“Very funny!” Caelinus huffed.

“Good bye, old friend,” Zedd replied, sad to be leaving so soon, but it couldn’t be helped. If Michael died before they returned then Frederick’s fate would be sealed as well.

Turning his horse towards home, Zedd just hoped they would make it home in time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to me fic Revelation, Richard and Kahlan fight to solidify the D’Haran Empire when a new threat rises threatening to destroy all that they have worked for.

Chapter 28 

Richard raced through the halls of the Palace, not even pausing long enough to make sure that Kahlan was keeping up with him. He couldn’t make his legs move fast enough, his heart pounding wildly with the news they had just received. They had just averted one nightmare three days ago only to wake up this morning to another one, one that he had been dreading having to face for some time now.

Turning the corner, he nearly plowed into Nicci who was coming to look for him. The look on her face already told him much more than words could’ve at that moment.

Breathing heavily, Richard ran straight through the open door, fear rising at what he was going to find. Slowing, he entered the dimly lit bedroom, his gaze locked on the little boy lying before him. Tears instantly pricked his eyes as he slowly circled around to the other side of the bed.

It all seemed so surreal to him still as he stared at his son. 

His son. 

It still seemed such a strange reality to him, something that he was still struggling to accept, to understand even after these last few weeks.

The reality of his conception and birth was still unbelievable, the reality of his rapidly impending death even more so. He was barely two years old, only a year older than his twin daughters. Death at such a young age was unimaginable, unacceptable.

Swallowing hard, Richard knelt at the edge of the bed, his throat constricting. Taking his son’s hand in his, the room already felt like a tomb, death’s icy caress permeating the air. Lit candles scattered throughout the room created eerie shadows that danced on the walls, the curtains drawn tight, blocking out the mid-morning’s light.

Staring at Michael’s ashen face, he knew the end was near and there was absolutely nothing he could do to keep it from happening. Helplessness weighed heavily on his shoulders, threatening to crush him under its fierce weight.

He cast a glance across the bed to the Prelate keeping vigil on the other side. Silent tears fell down her face as her eyes finally lifted to meet his. She sadly shook her head before quickly averting her gaze. She couldn’t bear to look into his eyes after what she had done. She had ordered this little boy to be created and in doing so had sentenced him to death in the process.

“I’m so sorry, Richard,” she choked out. “This is all my fault.”

Richard watched as Ann suddenly ran from the room, her muffled sobs reaching his ears as she escaped the tomb-like room. He wanted to run too, to avoid what he knew was coming, but he couldn’t. By blood or by magic, Michael was still his son.

Reaching out, he gently placed his hand on Michael’s head, his fingers lightly stroking his chestnut brown hair that was so much like his own. He didn’t even stir or make a sound, acknowledge their presence.

“Michael…it’s Richard,” he gently said, knowing he probably couldn’t hear him, but Richard wanted him to know that he was with him, that he was not alone. “Your mama will be here soon. You have to hang on a little while longer for her.”

Richard didn’t know what was taking Zedd so long. They’d been gone for well over a week and a half. He feared they hadn’t been able to find Caelinus. He just prayed that they would return soon before it was too late.

“Is he in pain?” he finally asked Nicci who was standing on the other side of the bed now.

“No,” the sorceress shook her head. “His body is quickly failing, giving out on him sooner than I had hoped, but he’s not suffering.”

Richard could only nod his head as he turned his attention back to his son, thankful at least for that. Tears began to escape unbidden down his cheeks. He wished more than anything that he could use his magic to stop this from happening.

Standing back by the door, Kahlan silently watched, tears wetting her face as well. Her heart ached painfully in her chest for this little boy, for Deryn, but even more so for Richard. Even though she knew his struggle with coming to terms with all of this, she also knew his heart, knew how much Michael’s death would truly affect him.

She wanted to hold and comfort him, but he needed this time with Michael right now. Richard knew that she was there if he needed her, ready to take him into her arms and provide him the love and comfort that he needed from her.

Michael suddenly drew a shuddering breath, settling back just as quickly into a stillness that made Kahlan’s stomach churn with overwhelming sorrow. It was over. He was gone and there was nothing anyone could do to change that now.

With a painful sob, Richard pressed his forehead into the bed, his body shaking as he held his son’s hand in his. Kahlan’s chin fell to her chest, unable to bear seeing her husband so hurt and not being able to fix it for him.

Nicci laid a hand on Michael’s forehead, casting a preservation spell until his mother returned. She didn’t know how they were going to be able to tell her that her son had died while she had been gone, trying to find a way to save him. She would be so devastated.

Richard suddenly stood to his feet, tears dripping from his chin. He swiftly made his way to Kahlan, throwing himself into her arms. She immediately wrapped him up in her comforting embrace as he sobbed uncontrollably. His whole body shook as he cried, his face buried in her neck as he clung to her like a distraught child.

Kahlan gently stroked his hair, cradling his head as she held him to her, her own tears falling faster now. She was helpless to erase his anguish, to take away his grief. It killed her inside to see him like this, so broken and hurt.

“I’m so sorry, Richard,” she murmured through her tears, pressing her lips against temple as she held him.

He tightened his hold on her, the stress of the last few days as well as Michael’s death crashing down on him. He had come so close to losing his daughters just three days ago, the witch woman still out there somewhere. Unfortunately, no one had been able to find her. And now, he had just failed to save Michael.

Richard knew that he was probably holding her tighter than he should, but he couldn’t help it. It was hard enough losing a child that he barely knew. He couldn’t begin to imagine losing his daughters or Aiden…losing Kahlan. He couldn’t bear it.

Kahlan felt his fingers suddenly digging painfully into her back, his body tensing with grief as he clutched her even tighter. She could barely draw a breath, but she didn’t care. She’d stand there holding him for as long as he needed.

“We’re back!”

Richard released his hold on Kahlan at the sudden sound of his grandfather’s voice, looking up to see Zedd rushing into the room. He drew a shuddering breath as he wiped the tears from his face. Taking Kahlan’s hand in his, he led her over to the side of the bed with him, needing her with him now more than ever.

“He…he’s gone, Zedd,” Richard choked out.

Deryn rushed into the room at that moment, sobbing as she gathered her little boy up into her arms. She cried as she held him to her, rocking back and forth as her heart shattered from the grief that consumed it.

“I’m so sorry, Deryn,” Richard softly said. “We tried everything we could to keep him alive until you returned.”

“Dear spirits,” Zedd breathed. “How long ago?”

“Just a couple of minutes or so…not long at all,” Nicci replied. “Were you able to find out anything?”

“Just for Frederick, not for Michael, I’m afraid,” Zedd told them, placing a hand on Richard’s shoulder. “I’m very sorry, my boy. There was just no way to prevent Michael’s death.”

Richard numbly nodded his head in response, fighting desperately to keep his emotions under control. “At least the trip wasn’t for nothing,” he somberly said, squeezing Kahlan’s hand as he cast a glance at his father-in-law.

Frederick stood quietly by the door, using the wall for support. Exhaustion weighed him down, his legs barely able to hold him up at that moment. The site of Deryn crying as she held her child was too much to witness.

“I’ll wait out here,” Frederick softly said.

“No!” Deryn suddenly gasped through her tears, shaking her head in adamant protest. “You have to take Michael’s magic and transfer it to Frederick before it’s too late. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

“What?” Kahlan asked, taken aback. “What is she talking about?”

“It’s the only way to save your father, Kahlan,” Zedd gently reassured her.

“How is that even possible?” Richard asked, just as confused as Kahlan was.

“I’ll explain later,” Zedd replied. “Right now, we have to alter the magic and transfer it into Frederick. I just hope we’re not too late. Nicci, can you alter the magic in Michael’s body to attack the disease in Frederick’s blood?”

“I’m sure I can, but…”

“No time for more questions,” Zedd said, abruptly holding up a hand to stop her. “We need to get to work right away.”

XXX

Richard stood quietly holding Kahlan’s hand as Deryn knelt beside her son’s bed, the muffled sound of her weeping filling the room. The site of the young woman so broken pierced his heart, serving to remind him how he had been unable to save the little boy, how much she had been used in all of this as well.

Nicci and Zedd had worked hard, successfully removing Michael’s magic, altering it and transferring it into Frederick’s body. It had been a painfully long and arduous process, taking a good portion of the afternoon but they had finally succeeded. Now, it was just a matter of waiting to see if it worked like they hoped.

Kahlan couldn’t let herself dwell on the possibility of losing her father. It was too much to think about at that moment. Michael had just lost his battle. The thought of losing her father now as well was too painful to imagine.

It had been difficult watching as Nicci and Zedd had helped lead him from the room to his suite. His face had been so pale, his eyes missing that bright gleam that had been there before they had left on their journey to find Caelinus.

She had promised to come by and see him later after he’d had a chance to rest, telling him that they would bring the children by to see him as well if he felt up to it. It had brought a smile to his face, one that she hoped they’d be able to see again soon.

But if Zedd’s plan didn’t work…

Richard suddenly released his hold on his wife, making his way around to the other side of the bed. He gently pulled Deryn to her feet, taking her into his arms and holding her as she sobbed. Kahlan bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears again as she watched him consoling the broken Sister. 

Richard’s compassion knew no bounds as he silently held Deryn as she cried, the very woman who had tried so hard to destroy their marriage. Even after everything that Sister Deryn had done, he still held no anger or resentment with her. She had been a victim in all of this just as much as he had been, manipulated and used by another.

He wasn’t about to let her suffer alone in this, enduring the sorrow of losing a child without his comfort. He may have been an unwilling participant in Michael’s creation, but he was not about to stand by and let Deryn go through his death all alone.

Watching as Deryn clung to her husband, Kahlan no longer held any anger either. Deryn had just allowed Michael’s magic to be the cure for her father, had allowed her son’s passing be the opportunity for life to still go on. Even if it didn’t work, it was still a great sacrifice on her part, allowing her son’s death to be the chance to save another.

She couldn’t begin to comprehend what had caused such a drastic change in the Sister of the Light. This was no longer the same cold manipulative woman who had left here a week and a half ago. She didn’t know what had brought about the change of heart in her, but she found she was so very thankful for it nonetheless.

XXX

“I’m gone for a week and a half and everything goes to pieces around here!” Zedd groused as he paced back and forth in Richard and Kahlan’s suite, throwing up his hands in frustration as they told his grandfather all that had happened while he had been gone.

“Well, not exactly,” the Seeker frowned. “Cara and Garren have a son and the twins are safe again. I think that is something to be more than thankful for.”

“Yes, yes,” he waved a hand at him with a scowl on his face. “That’s all well and good, but what are we going to do about the serpent that’s on the loose?”

“Wait…what did you call her?” Richard asked, his gaze suddenly narrowing with his grandfather’s words.

“The serpent,” Zedd repeated. “That’s what she is. You said that she had unusual eyes that glowed with magic. You just described a serpent. That’s what Sangria and Sabinus are – serpents. They project their magic through their eyes but through touch as well, manipulating minds and paralyzing people.”

“So that’s the name of their type of magical people?” Richard asked, still trying to comprehend it all.

“Well, not exactly. That’s just the nickname they were given back when they tried to take down the Confessors thousands of years ago,” Zedd explained.

“That’s why it sounded familiar,” Kahlan suddenly said. “When Nicci was reading that passage in the book that she had found, something about it sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t remember why.”

“That’s why,” Zedd nodded. “People born with their type of magic are called seers because they project their magic mostly through their serpent-like eyes. Because they were twins, they were able to combine their magic into quite a powerful force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, they also tend to be cunning and very devious.

“To tell you the truth, I’m more than a little surprised that there are still seers around. I thought their kind had been all but destroyed long ago when they attacked the Confessors.”

“Unfortunately for us, there’s still at least one around,” Richard bit out. “Which means the prophecy is still in play.”

“And you haven’t been able to find any trace of her?” Zedd questioned.

“No, not a thing,” he replied with a frown.

“Well, at least my great-grandchildren are safe again for the moment,” Zedd told them. “And hopefully this magical spell will work to cure Frederick.”

“I don’t know how to thank you for going to find Caelinus, Zedd,” Kahlan said, relief suddenly lightening the heaviness that had pervaded her heart.

“No thanks is necessary, my dear,” he smiled broadly. “It was my pleasure. I just wish there was more we could have done to save Michael.”

“Me too,” Richard softly replied, his eyes growing distant with the grief that still encompassed him.

Guilt continued its painful assault on his heart, a constant reminder of his failure to use his Han the way that he so desperately needed to. While it had allowed him to repair the fissure in the courtyard, enabling him to get to Kahlan and his daughters, it had done little to reverse what had happened to Michael.

“It isn’t your fault, Richard,” Zedd gently said, coming to a stop before his grandson. “There was nothing that could have prevented Michael’s death. Caelinus himself even said so. He said that little boy’s life was doomed before he’d ever been created.”

“I know,” Richard nodded his head in agreement. “I just wish I could have done more to help him.”

“What is Sister Deryn going to do now?” the Wizard asked. “Will she stay here?”

“Deryn and the Prelate are leaving in the morning to return to the Palace of the Prophets,” Richard informed him.

“I just hope that she will finally find the peace and love that she’s been searching so long for,” Zedd sighed, his heart still heavy for the Sister of the Light. “She truly deserves it.”

XXX

Standing in the early morning light, Richard kept a protective arm around Kahlan’s shoulders. He didn’t like the fact that Sangria Dorst was still out there somewhere, plotting only spirits knew what. His muscles were tight, his body tense with worry. He would not rest until that witch woman was dead.

Zedd had thought that she had probably escaped somehow, using her magic to confuse the guards, allowing her to slip through the gates unnoticed. The Seeker could only hope that was true, but deep down knew that it wasn’t that easy.

Deryn tightened her grip on the strap of her pack as she came to stand before them. Her eyes were still red from crying, but there was a peace about her that hadn’t been there before. Richard truly hoped that she would find in life the happiness and love that she was searching for.

“I don’t know how to even begin to apologize for the hurt and pain that I caused in coming here,” Deryn softly said, fiddling with the ribbon on her dress. “I thought I was doing the right thing, that you had truly loved me at one time.”

“I’m truly sorry that you were manipulated into believing that, Deryn,” Richard told her. “You are a beautiful young woman who deserves a man who can love you the way that you deserve. I hope you can find that someday.”

“I know; me too,” she sighed heavily, fighting back a sudden rush of tears. 

“Deryn, I can’t begin to thank you for what you did for my father,” Kahlan said.

“It was the least I could after all the pain and trouble I caused,” she replied. “Even though short, I wanted Michael’s life to count for something, to be able to do something great like his father.”

“You are always welcome here,” Kahlan told her.

“Thank you,” she nodded, turning towards Zedd. “And thank you for saving my life. You and Frederick will always hold a special place in my heart.”

“Take care of yourself, dear one,” Zedd said as he pulled her into a hug. “Please come back and see us.”

Deryn bit her bottom lip as she pulled from his embrace, heading to her horse. She couldn’t find the her voice without the tears finding release again.

The Prelate mounted her horse, her face softening some as she gazed at the Seeker. “Good luck to you, Richard Rahl,” the Prelate dipped her head in respect. “May the Creator guide and protect you.”

Richard nodded in response as Ann and Deryn turned their horses to leave. They had come to an understanding of sorts through all of this; one that he was certain meant that Ann would no longer be interfering in their lives ever again. It had been a very painful way to learn a lesson, one that had brought tremendous grief to many people.

“What did you and Frederick do to make Deryn see that I wasn’t going to leave Kahlan?” Richard asked, looking over at his grandfather.

“Let’s just say that compassion and love can go a very long way,” Zedd winked at his grandson before turning to head back inside the Palace. 

Turning to follow his grandfather, Richard tightened his hold on Kahlan, leaning in to gently kiss her temple. He couldn’t help the dreadful feeling that even though one crisis had just ended, more was waiting just around the corner for them.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
